


Will you be my friend?

by scarlettmccall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantikus, Slash, coarse language, erotic content, Általános
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmccall/pseuds/scarlettmccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry! Draco just annyiból task was to hand over the head of house message of Harry Potter - Harry was sleeping compared to this restaurant in less than half an hour, and greatly worked on to ruin cut into a bed. The two boys relationship begins to take shape: to be allies, sharing secrets with each other, ask for favors and receive from each other, and true friendship is formed between them ... soon ... The story contains slash even more erotic scenes all take the warning seriously, if someone disgusts the theme, do not start into reading! Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.chapter

First

Confident strides hurried through the seventh-floor corridor - headed straight for the Gryffindor Tower. When he reached the Fat Lady's portrait, said the password:  
\- Mistletoe.  
The Fat Lady warily eyed gaze lingered long in his green tie.  
\- You're not a Gryffindor.  
\- Wow! How did you come to it? - Draco taunted. - Calm down, I'll just ten minutes. I should not be something to talk about Potter.  
\- Harry? Harry Potter? - Picked up the Queen, and immediately got the hair.  
\- Yes, him - Draco grimaced. - The password to Professor Snape said. It lets out?  
\- We? Oh, sure, sure ... just go - waved, and the painting is like a door opened, revealing hidden behind this portrait hole.  
\- Merlin, keresztülkúsznak they are always here, if you want to come? Where they have their dignity? - Sápítozott Draco, and reluctantly climbed into the common room.  
When he straightened up, a bunch of Gryffindor uncomprehending gaze found himself.  
\- Where is Potter? - He came right to the point.  
\- Top - pointed to the stairs of a frightened freshman. - Now it came the workouts, just pockets the Firebolt ...  
\- Shut up, you little fool! - Ginny snapped. - What are you Harry?  
\- Calm down, Weasley! He just Snape message - showed hacked pecsétű letter that was read clearly even in the basement. - In connection with Harry's punishment. - The middle word is strongly pressed, a thin grin.  
\- Polling - popped up Colin, who was visibly grabbed every opportunity that the Boy Who Lived near férkőzhessen.  
\- Do not bother - Draco waved and walked towards the boys' network of stairs.  
\- I can not - Ron stood in his way.  
\- What's wrong with you Weasleyknek? Just giving him this miserable letter, and move on. I will not choke the precious hősötöket!  
\- Give me your wand! - Ron demanded. - You felmehetsz, but only with me.  
\- This is ridiculous! You can not be treated like a criminal!  
\- I kezellek like a sneaky, sneaky Slytherin! - Ron shouted and shoved Draco.  
\- Ron, there's no need! - Hermione assured. A hand on his shoulder, since he apparently calmed down a bit.  
\- Well. Malfoy, go, pass the message to her and get out! - Asked Hermione, and Ron pulled the Slytherin way.  
Draco was a quip on his tongue, but he stayed silent, and hurried up the stairs to the sleeping rooms for seniors.  
He opened the door without knocking, where Harry was ordered crazy mess.  
\- Ron! - He shouted in alarm, and when he realized that his friend is not in front of him, a sigh of relief. - Huh. Only you.  
\- Just? - Raised an eyebrow. - You speak as if all meglátogatnálak afternoon.  
\- Sorry, I just ... I do not receive the most appropriate time of deadly enemies.  
Draco looked around the room. The tasteless red decorations generously gave their word and instead concentrated on Harry's activities. The boy was specifically into Ron's bed, mattress set against the wall and the bed farácsaival ügyködött.  
\- Potter, what is this all about? - asked.  
\- Do not judge me! But lately I'm not sleeping very well because Ron keeps visitors there at night. Of course, they are trying to be quiet, but still damn awkward and confusing all this, and still do it here because the boys did not go up in the girls' rooms, but Hermione feljöhet us ...  
\- Oh, I know what you're up ... and if you think that I would be included in such a vile and irresponsible drafts very well ... you think! - Grinned and jumped up next to Harry. - And what's the plan?  
\- We saw the bars of the bed. If rádönti Hermione, are torn over the whole, and the ungodly will be loud, in addition to definitely wake up every noise, so they are a little out szégyenkezhetnek.  
\- Ingenious - Draco nodded and pulled out his wand. - Diffindo!  
The board, which showed Menten split. Together, all of them in one minute broke, and then put it back on the mat in place.  
\- You do not see that we were here? - Draco.  
\- I do not think so.  
\- Should not the bed valances can also sprinkle a little disappointing-spell?  
\- Malfoy!  
\- Okay, okay, it was just an idea ... - he apologized to the Slytherin. - Wow, I think it is better for you if someone is your enemy than a friend. Unlucky Weasley ...  
\- Friendship is a broad term - Harry snapped and gloating shamelessly cut head. - Anyway, what are you doing here?  
\- He sent Snape - handed the yellowing leaves a message written on paper.  
\- Do you already guessed that we will be punished for having returned I spoke to him this afternoon? - He sighed.  
\- You know how he can be creative. Of course, me as a model student never punished me ...  
\- Spare me the önajnározásodtól - Harry snapped, and began to read. - Apparently, she managed to make a trinity again.  
\- The what? - Draco was puzzled.  
\- Holy Trinity. Ron found out. According to a penalty Snape is good if it meets three criteria. A: be boring. Two, to be disgusting. And three: the person can not take advantage during a spell.  
\- What's the problem? - He asked with feigned interest, since he had long ago knew what to do to Harry.  
\- The ailing bájitalkészletét inventory next week. Instead of the corrupt and potions will be accompanied by new ones, so they take a special list.  
\- It's not so bad. Assuming that the tainted potions are not dangerous.  
\- The problem is that the sort of thing I had not even dare to believe - he sighed and stood up from the bed. - I'll walk you out.  
\- Okay - a nod Slytherin. - Potter, absolutely You must tell me, what about the bed!  
\- Of course - Harry smiled.  
When Draco reappeared in the common room of Gryffindor had not dealt with it, especially having seen Harry, who was not hurt dog.  
\- Hey, Hermione - Ron whispered, and Draco automatically stopped and bent over, pretending it that you want to tie his shoelaces undone. - There's a part of people's fascination with mágiájáról I do not understand.  
\- Yes? - Also in a low voice he asked back to the girl.  
\- Yeah. He writes that two people magic number of ways can respond to each other while unite and positively only a few times. And if that happens, they can conjure with. What exactly does that mean?  
\- Well ... magic usually associated with the merger of merger of their bodies ...  
\- HE! And the end result is that it is rarely positive?  
\- Well, we do not always realize, after all, Buju did not go to bed with anyone who comes in eye ...  
\- Of course it does not - Ron agreed.  
\- But we usually manage to find a person who perfectly complements the mágiánkat before they are combined, so this does not seem a rarity. And after that, we can use each other's wand, that sort of thing.  
\- Wow, that's really cool. Hermione explained it well ... in theory ... it would feel like to present the practice as well?  
Hermione blushed, but coquettishly winked at his friend.  
\- I just watch out for the contraception, after all, he was Weasley, that's a pretty productive team member - suggested Draco, who was crouched down behind the two Gryffindor's chair and listened. - Or mágiátok the merger prevents the creation of the next generation?  
\- What's he doing here? - Ron hatched herself. - Get out of here already, lousy little Slytherin!  
\- Granger, maybe a little can teach good manners as well. For example megkövetelhetnéd him to grab before it begins, he says, please.  
\- Well, now you really do shut up! - Hermione snapped. - Get out!  
\- Hey, what's going on here? - Came up behind Harry, who had been one minute of talking with the upcoming matches in kviddicsjátékosával.  
\- This small pouch in sexual élcelődik! - Ron blurted out. - Probably because damn lonely and jealous.  
\- Me? A jealous Weasley? - Draco laughed. - Maybe you're right. So, so I would like to merge the mágiámat Granger, it would be great if you could use a wand! And Merlin, how wonderful it would be if he was using mine! Both ... - he said, and quickly ducked to avoid hitting a thrown towards Spellman Syllable Gallery.  
\- Malfoy, I think you really should go - filtered words between his teeth, Harry, and the boy set the direction of the portrait hole. - Thank you very much for your help - a nod Slytherin who do so conspiratorially grinned and climbed out into the hallway.  
That night, around eleven-thirty is a huge crack and thud broke the silence of Gryffindor Tower, and swearing and screaming, and then mocking, joyful laughter.  
Harry heartily hoped that the bed collapse, his friends and roommates apology laughter can be heard all the way to the basement of Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy is not one of those people among those who truly wished for after Harry Potter's attention, and drank every word. He just did not like to think about it, let alone to start a conversation with him. Usually. But after I helped her get into bed with Ron Weasley, a very unpleasant experience enriching the Gryffindor dream party - well, Draco decided that this would be an unusual day.  
So when Harry appeared in the hallway before the last common bájitaltanórájuk, without thinking of leaving their pals to join the boy, who had forgotten to comb again.  
\- Morning, Potter.  
\- Uh, you too - he replied in surprise, because just past three in the afternoon.  
\- Well, tell me - nodded and casually leaned against the wall.  
\- What do you tell? - Harry furrowed his eyebrows.  
\- Oh, I do not know anything that happened to you lately, beavathatnál say that but what the hell happened up there in the bedroom last night.  
\- Oh - Harry gasped, and felt blushed. - Well, I'm sorry to say this, but none of your business, Malfoy.  
\- What is that none of my business? - Draco immediately grabbed the water, relaxed posture vanished in a flash. - First of all, everything has to do with a Malfoy! Secondly, if he had not helped you cut it ruined the bed, you'll probably swallowed a frog, but it ...  
\- I would not call assistance - Harry defensively. - Had a total of three diffindo, it put the mattress back into place, and anyway not asked you to help!  
\- And if I recall, you promised to tell me what happened!  
\- Really? - Rákvörösen asked back now. - I do not remember…  
\- Potter!  
\- All right, I remember, but I changed my mind, okay?  
\- No, not at all okay! A damn Gryffindor expect people to keep their word of honor!  
\- Yes, but we have to be loyal to our friends and not have been nice to humiliate in front of Ron and Hermione! As you know, within ten minutes the whole history of the castle chant from because they receive free lecture theater. So sorry to disappoint you a sample copy of the Slytherins ...  
\- Now this you say, as if it were a bad thing - Draco grumbled, but deep down, I could understand Harry. There is no denying, I really would not have missed this great opportunity for a bit of playing around.  
At that moment appeared around the corner, Hermione and Ron, Harry and Draco immediately began to explain aloud that it is unnecessary to punish unpleasant implications of a list, because he is aware of them. The diversion was successful, Ron quickly turned his gaze about them, because Hermione bit suspicious, but eventually shrugged and lost in an old library book.  
\- Okay, do not tell me you do not want - he began Draco suspiciously sympathetic tone. - But I'm sure that some people are reluctant to be shared with me the story.  
Harry blinked her eyes widened, and Draco sardonic grin, he continued:  
\- After all, Thomas Finnigan in the not too close of your buddies, right? So how does the threat Longbottom need to invent?  
\- Malfoy, you can not do ...  
\- Although if you think about it more, maybe a friend can I ask you Weasley ... or maybe that little bashful ... Granger  
\- Draco, please ...  
\- So, if you're not willing to tell you there are other possible candidates ... it participated in it - Draco held his breath. There are only a matter of seconds ...  
\- Okay - Harry surrendered. - But if anyone dare to say ...  
\- Relax, it will lock the track - Draco winked.  
\- I hope so - Harry nodded solemnly. - So, for a while I thought it will not be anything at night, at two o'clock in the morning when the door opened. They came in, and something horribly disgusting and caressed each other, and suddenly we heard a large crack crazy. Everyone lit a wand and ... just watching them ... ... because ... there were stark naked.  
\- Well, it's something amazing! - Draco exclaimed. - Because I dared to hope that they will be félmeztelenek, and it now turns out to be ... well, it's awesome, I will have to write to my father ...  
But Harry's throat soldered killer gaze of the word.  
\- Okay, maybe not going to have to write to him. After all, it measured care to the son of one of my favorite enemies in the dust thoroughly just have döngölve ...  
\- Malfoy ...  
\- Okay, I do not tell anyone!  
Harry nodded with satisfaction and then having opened the door bájitaltanterem with the group entered the basement room. Like every hour, he held Snape, Harry immediately began to sweat and tremble now.  
\- What about you? - Draco furrowed his brow.  
\- With me? Nothing - he shook his head nervously. - Just, you know, the cold shakes from this place ... and anyway, Ron and Hermione you suspect a tegnapiért, but rather to avoid them. And these four-person tables that will not work ...  
\- Sit at my side - suddenly Draco suggested.  
\- What? - Harry puzzled.  
\- The two idiots, Crabbe and Goyle is bezabáltak last night that ended up in the infirmary. They still smoke their heads to the Savory Parányoktól. Zabini to hunt with his father in a mountain trolls week. So we have three empty seats.  
\- And you want me to sit next to you? - Harry was puzzled.  
\- I do not want Potter, offered just such an opportunity. But if you want to work with Weasley ...  
\- No, I do not want to - Harry shook his head.  
\- Mr Potter! Mr Malfoy! - Snape's voice crackled. The two boys just noticed now that the others have long since sat down. - Immediately go to their place if you do not want to lose points!  
Harry lowered his eyes and followed Draco to his desk, causing no little consternation to other students and Snape, who eventually left without incident involved.  
\- Today we will talk about the life Esszenciájáról hours - was the professor. - Who can tell me what is the essence of life?  
Hermione's hand with record swung up in the air, Snape completely ignored her application.  
\- Well. We might ask Mr. Potter. Potter, lays out what is the essence of life!  
Harry immediately his mouth was dry, and no sound came out of his throat. Snape sneered and turned his back to the class. Draco took advantage of the moment.  
\- Reviving Potion, a force filled with the weak, heal the sick, it rejuvenates the old, but did not bring back the dead.  
Harry was so surprised by the Slytherin's help, he almost forgot to tell you the answer. Snape's voice shook him out of the paralyzed state.  
\- Well, let's say ten points of the griffin ...  
\- Reviving Potion! - Harry shouted.  
\- What? - The professor asked back. Well apparently because hardly believe his ears.  
\- Reviving Potion! It gives strength to the weak. And heal the sick. It also rejuvenates the old people too! However, those who have already died will not help.  
\- Any idea what is the main ingredient, Potter?  
No, Harry wanted to say, but suddenly he jumped into a late walk in memory of the Forbidden Forest ...  
\- The unicorn blood. Life of a mortal, no matter how weak ...  
\- Yes, it's true, but this comes at a price, Potter. I believe you should be aware that from then someone unikornisvért drinking, living a miserable life. So it should not have been a popular mix potions, right?  
\- No, sir.  
Luckily Snape was content that's humiliation, the board wrote down the recipe and the instructions issued to students.  
Malfoy immediately jumped up from his seat and hurried tárolószekrényhez and thoroughly plundered it.  
\- Look, the last two elmartam gőtefarkat! - The blond boy with such enthusiasm that Harry could not help not to smile.  
\- Lovely. Hey, Malfoy, I ...  
\- No need to thank - Draco was preceded by the boy's gratitude.  
Draco has set up a panel to önkeverős solid gold cauldron, she took the ezüsttőrkészletét and crystal glass measuring cup. Harry dingy and ónüstje megcsorbult knife over pathetically painted near the end of the bájitalfőző set.  
\- So you have to fry the onions bolondgombaspórát and more ... - read the first two lines of Harry and opened the vial gombaspórás. The tiny little seeds were heard strange laughter and jumped back up at the bottom of the cauldron.  
\- You Potter ...  
\- Huh? - Harry did not look up the tears onion szeletelésből.  
\- Why do they look so ugly to me are your friends?  
Harry glanced over at the next table at Ron, whose image was now redder than his hair, and Hermione, who pressed his lips together as hard as Professor McGonagall, if someone gets a minor offense.  
\- I said that you think I cut back on their bed.  
\- Me?  
\- Well, after a while you were up in the nets, and obviously a better mardekárosról assume like me ...  
\- I guess that does not enlighten them? - Draco sighed and spores felöntötte browned onions and a portion of the diluted extract, witch grass. - Good God, Potter, what the hell are you doing? - Draco grabbed the Gryffindor boy's wrist before she could have occurred that fateful blunder.  
\- Um, I add to the sárkánygumót főzetemhez? - Harry guessed frightened.  
\- NO! First, you extinguish the flame under the cauldron, and only then give your sárkánygumót! If you've been főzethez boiling by now the whole explodes ...  
Seamus cauldron then rose from the black cloud of smoke, and then the whole, as it was flying in the air - there was nothing left of the cauldron.  
\- Have bans ... - Draco finished the sentence, and enjoyed watching as Snape berated Seamus and Dean is even, then deducted twenty points from Gryffindor.  
Draco and Harry went back to work, and no small astonishment Harry, Draco has been very very helpful. If you insert a decoction made of, Draco stopped at the last moment, even if the error would not have been too high. Harry was so confused from that just made more and more mistakes.  
\- God, Potter, you can not read? gőtefarkat to cut the two-inch pieces of two-inch pieces!  
\- I cut two-inch pieces! - Harry defensively.  
\- No! These bloody one and a half inches!  
\- Good, then I cut a half-inch to them, who cares? - Snapped, and then prove that assertion, threw the whole pile into the cauldron. Draco groaned in pain.  
\- Good. Now you can go to trash the whole.  
\- No, you go in the bin! - Harry insisted as he shuffled a few times a potion. - What is the next step?  
\- With continuous stirring ten minutes of cooking - Draco smiled and leaned back contentedly. The csodaüstje nice, steady pace himself was stirring, even a small timer have been blessed with.  
\- Gorgeous - Harry hissed. - And then?  
\- Then you just have to give in to ... oh no!  
\- What? - Harry looked up the last line of the recipe and read. - Add an innocent child lock of hair. And yet to gain? There was a closet?  
\- Non - Draco shook his head.  
\- You can take it from children's hair?  
\- Catch a freshman!  
\- Malfoy!  
The two boys looked around the room to see if megpillantanak someone who could solve the problem. But it seemed that only Ron and Hermione arrived in the last hozzávalóhoz.  
\- Professor Snape! - Hermione appeared. - What do you mean to add a strand of hair innocent child?  
\- Just as I have described, Granger. The hair comes from the younger the person, the better, but be sure to be minor. Among themselves there are quite a few less than seventeen years, is not it?  
\- But, yes, sir.  
\- I hope the innocent do not have to explain.  
Lavender Brown and a few other girls giggled softly, but Snape's expression immediately silenced them.  
Harry and Draco's eyes locked for a moment.  
\- You use the hair - pinned down Draco.  
\- The hell you did! You will not be because of a stupid potion into my hair cut! If so essential for you to succeed in főzeted well, you can cut your own hair!  
-'re Conscious? The only my hair and just go as a hairdresser. Sooner die than to belevágjak!  
\- Good! You can turn this remains the potion, it is now. Poor Malfoy, Snape fall out of favor ...  
\- Potter, shut up and tear it out yourself!  
\- If I wanted, I could not. I'm not that innocent - he lied Harry, Draco blushed and laughed awkwardly.  
\- Of course, then I believe him. The biggest sin that you set a trap for your friends last night.  
\- As I understand it ...  
\- I know what you meant, right? - Snapped the blond boy. - But I have no intention to believe that anyone ...  
\- Why not? - Harry picked up the water.  
\- Harry ... - it was Hermione. The wringing his hands, and his robe pocket of a pair of scissors sticking out. - Can I ask you something?  
\- I do not say that you get out of my hair? - Rémüldözött the boy.  
\- Well ... but really. You know, Ron, we are innocent ... not really ...  
\- Hermione, no!  
\- But ...  
SNIP.  
Harry was startled in the back of his head, and dismay was able to probe a spot on the back of his head where his hair was much shorter.  
\- Malfoy! You belevágtál my hair when Hermione distracted my attention!  
\- I do not - Harry grinned and threw into the cauldron of black hairs.  
Hermione was not lazy: took advantage of this opportunity and caught Harry with a particularly steep burn mop of hair, and mercilessly lenyisszantotta. And then he ran back to Ron and threw it on the hair üstjeikbe.  
\- Jesus, Hermione, Malfoy would go still, but you're also ...  
\- Do not grumbling anymore - Draco waved, and stirring the potion with pleasure. - Then increase.  
\- Bezzeg it would have your hair, do not say it ...  
\- Yes, because I care about him. And you did not even know the concept of a comb!  
Harry swallowed biting reply, which was made Malfoy identity, and "now all the same" base cut a little bit of her hair, then threw the cauldron. The brew has become a pearlescent immediately.  
\- Apparently, lying between us - chuckled Draco and Harry knew better than to ignore the remark.  
\- Even two minutes to hours, the samples are taken on my desk! - Had Snape. The two boys filled a vial of pleasant-smelling potion, then stoppered the bottle and walked toward the teacher's desk.  
\- Um, excellent work, Mr Malfoy - Draco praised by the teacher while lifting the bottle up to the light to illustrate his work. - Twenty-five points to Slytherin.  
Draco nodded modestly and elsomfordált to empty the cauldron.  
\- Whose is this? - Snape was surprised when he found Harry sample.  
\- It's mine, sir - he held up his hands.  
Snape scowled and tried to tie into the potion, but finally gave up and simply returned it to the table.  
\- I have a few deserved reward points - Draco said. - Well, not much, after all, most of the work I did, but I had a small profit.  
\- The mean my hair, right? - Harry sighed.  
\- Of course.  
\- I have to go to the infirmary - Harry nodded towards the corridor left wing.  
\- It will be terrible, I hope you know.  
\- Thanks for the encouragement - laughed Harry.  
\- You, when you see a crack Goyle tell them that I say ...  
\- What?  
\- How are idiots, and if I ever telehányják our bedroom, then I feed them.  
Harry winked and headed for the infirmary.


	2. 2.

Second

\- It was just horrible! - Harry complained that night and the way it was, collapsed into bed fully dressed.  
\- What happened? - Ron, but only illedelmességből, because the answer is almost gave himself.  
\- Oh, I do not know ... let's say that several hundred fifty ONLY potion was spoiled, and I'm just fainted five times the poisonous gases, acid has been only eight times on my hand, and just four times in his robes caught fire! Oh, and Crabbe and Goyle laughing ONLY through the bénázásomat! - Classified plaintively. - It was a disaster!  
\- Well ... look on the bright side ... - Ron tried to cheer but did not succeed, because Harry got up immediately.  
\- Good side? Good side? Yet what is the good side?  
\- Hey, it's over, you survived - Ron csitítgatta. - By the way, you'd better bathe. Cutting it stinks of burnt robes, the bájitalgőzök ...  
\- Okay, I'm coming - growled one last Harry and his feet. - It was the worst criminal work that this castle has ever seen.  
\- I believe you, but come on - he groaned Ron choked.  
Harry made his way to the portrait climbing out of the bath in the direction of the prefect - just as team captain was there there is about as much right as the fifth year Prefects, or the school for the first. It turned into a hidden door to cut off the path when he bumped into someone who is good swore loudly.  
\- Potter? What are you doing here?  
\- I do not think you belong - Harry snarled.  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow, as if he had asked himself that "what's wrong with this?"  
\- Anyway, I'm going to bathe - scratched the back of his neck to the Gryffindor boys.  
\- Good idea. It can hold. - Draco grinned maliciously.  
Harry toyed with the idea for a moment to catch the blond boy grabancát and screaming in his face that his head of house was the one who found the century's most tragic criminal work. Then I realized that there're too tired to shout, only Draco dodged and went on his way.

What the hell happened to Malfoy?  
Harry sat in the frothy water that keeps asking himself and feverishly searched her mind for some possible answers. At first I thought he was just behaving more or less normally with it because it is driven by the watch, and the knowledge that Ron and Hermione humiliating him before the entire Gryffindor house. Yes, it is very well have failed. And just restraining the gorombáskodását five minutes to kiszedjen all of it, well, it's not difficult. Although ... he noted that asks the others about it, and Harry knew that Hermione would not have to extend himself too much to put together, is exactly what happened yesterday afternoon in the bedroom.  
In turn, he squeaked a little voice in Harry's mind, having got what he wanted, did not have to help you. In a way, it saved approximately ötvenpontnyi deductions and punishment is another.  
Harry really did not understand it. Why? Why is it suddenly so nice to Malfoy?  
And why care about this at all so now, Harry?  
\- You're not normal - he berated himself. - Do not think about it much longer!  
But in vain, he wanted to find a madekáros explanation for Harry's behavior, because what will be the world if there is upside? A nice Malfoy just the beginning, the next will be a child-loving Snape, who share a lollipop on his watch, and help them solve their homework.  
Maybe it was just a bad day, thought Harry, shrugging. After all, if Malfoy lives of those good days when you beat the first years, the Gryffindors beszólogat or largish amount of gold receives from his father, then a day like today, among the worst falls.  
Finally, Harry, want of anything better, acquiesced in this response, and climbed out of the water to megtörölközzön.  
\- He'd better instead of thinking about all sorts of little things, but rather to concentrate on Quidditch match - proposed to her mirror image. - The team is a loser, the Traveling Pants should shake them ...  
\- I know! - Harry snapped and turned away from the mirror.  
The next few weeks trying to heed his own counsel, and (the others are not small zúgolódására) three times a week workout prescribed. These opportunities primarily used to train new players and paid special attention to improving the performance of Ron guardians. With him, fortunately it was not as big a problem as in previous years, thanks to the önbizalomlöketnek, which Harry flats is even more last year, the Felix Felicis's using trick, something Hermione. Ron recently did everything she asked for, even the library was also willing to learn, and not at all attracted by the opportunity to sunburn himself in front of his girlfriend - so your workouts is spinning one hundred and twenty percent.  
\- Damn it now, Ginny, were heavier you can not throw? - He shouted angrily when another successful defense presented. - I mean, you finomkodsz as if glass were the Quaffle!  
\- I apologize - he hissed Ginny, Ron's head with all his strength and threw the red ball. For a moment it seemed that nothing bad happened, then Ron simply turned off his broom and began to fall.  
\- Ron! - Harry yelled as he began bukórepülésbe, and just in time to receive his friend.  
\- What happened? - Immediately rushed there the rest of the team.  
Ron fortunately after a half minutes awake, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
\- Okay, your session ends - had Harry and wearily rubbed his forehead. - Unless you ... - pointed to the two Weasley. - Word with you.  
The guides and the other two driving meaningful glances, and then picked up their brooms and marched into the locker room.  
\- What the hell is he? - Harry, what a time we both began to say to themselves:  
\- This idiot is protected for two years as a kindergarten Muggle ...  
\- Not my fault that my sister is a little violent ...  
\- Now you beat the saliva that weak drums ...  
\- He wants to lesérüljek or get out of the team ...  
\- I never threw the weak, not even when bénázott ...  
\- Down I bet her boyfriend that stupid toothache in my post, meghülyítette clean ...  
\- ENOUGH! - Said they forcefully over Harry, who was now completely fed up with them. - We will stay on this track a week, and we have to play Slytherin. Gather yourselves! Ron, I'm tired to lift your ego constantly meet you where you think you're the world's worst keeper of where you think you are a istencsászárnak. Be confident, but not more clear? Ginny, you're Restrain yourself a bit! If you're nervous, you can too. No need to beat our players fold, at least so close to the pitch. Okay?  
\- Yes - Ginny muttered.  
\- Ron?  
\- Roger - he said.  
\- Correct - he nodded and the two Weasley sent forward to the others. he also had taken the right direction toward the locker room when he struck the ears of a strange noise. Összeütődő palms noise. Someone applauded, very slowly, almost sarcastically.  
\- Congratulations.  
This is not true.  
\- What do you want? - Harry said sullenly.  
\- The captain's remarkable abilities - Draco remarked cynically. - Maybe it will not be the terelőimnek things, because by then the Weasley girl leamortizál everyone ...  
\- It was an accident - Harry hissed, and finally turned.  
Draco Malfoy stood there for five or ten paces away, the green kviddicstalárjában and casually leaned against his broom. A kind of indulgent smile on his face as he talked to Harry.  
\- Of course. But all of it, then the next week to see who wins.  
\- Yeah, we - Harry repeated automatically.  
He had not thought of it that the game has to deal with Malfoy again. But is which one? The old, sneaky, sly and mischievous Malfoy, and this new, nippy, but a thousand times nicer Malfoy?  
No matter which one you meet in the next week, you have to convince, Harry thought as she changed her clothes.

The sun had set match promised to be a wonderful dawn. The heavens were covered with clouds little sheep, so the bright sun could hide behind and not cooked the man's eyes. Harry was pleased with the overall performance of the team, Ron and Ginny were remarkably kind to one another after the ominous occasion.  
\- Well, go ahead - Harry clapped his hands together and opened the locker room door. One by one the players went out on the front of the keeper, and the guides, gear, and finally the handle.  
Ron stopped in front of Madame Hootch, Harry rushed forward to shake hands with the Slytherin team captain.  
\- Potter, Malfoy, join hands! - Arrived in the manual. Harry reluctantly obeyed.  
\- Good luck, Potter.  
Harry gave him no answer. Oh, how much easier it was to hate Malfoy is a jerk! He had no idea what to do with a normal, even cordial with Draco.  
\- Um ... she, too - he mumbled in response, and a little forced, but smiled.  
\- And they took off! - Luna's voice boomed when the fourteen players who himself off the ground. - The Guardians took their seats, and flew up the Quaffle ... I see already took the ball to the Slytherin hajtói, what do you call them? Anyway, you already have Weasleynél Ginny, pass on by ... no, just dropped his ... how interesting, no, Professor McGonagall? Ginny can drop the ball backwards, which is only able to rettegóci Wimp ...  
Madam Hootch blew his whistle and a penalty to Gryffindor-Slytherin collection bűbájáért.  
\- That he was the first goal of the season!  
Harry had only listened with half an ear to the voice of Ravenclaw girl and play, actually looking for the Snitch. Meanwhile, delighted to find a stable job, ownership of the Gryffindor always have known a little bit more points than the Slytherin. Harry occasionally found his gaze Draco, who also floated aimlessly ... wait a minute!  
Malfoy was not looking for the Snitch! Harry growled in anger. Are you sure expect that I will filter out to him, and he beelőz and defer the front of my nose ... but from not eating!  
Harry was still half wanted to without fear of being caught as close as possible opponents, then suddenly he turned the handle of the broom on the ground, and began to fall almost horizontally. The ears whistling wind barely heard Luna's commentary:  
\- Apparently, he saw the Snitch Harry Potter or just saw a Balazar on the ground? It is known that the size of chicken eggs Balazar magical creatures who liked to portray themselves as golden color when approaching the mating period ...  
Harry yanked the Firebolt's handle and turned in frustration. Malfoy same point floated like a minute. He did not follow him!  
Harry was confused more and more, I do not understand the boy's behavior.  
The match continued in the Gryffindor becoming more advantageous position, the Slytherins conjured more and more to kibűvöljék the Quaffle in his hand beaters, Madam Hootch was jumping up and down on his broom to issue a szabálytalankodókat or award a penalty.  
Harry wanted to finish the match, but the Snitch is simply nowhere to be turned up. Despite low and wash, dodging Bludgers or circling high above the players, simply found nothing.  
\- You did not see? - Draco asked with a grin.  
\- Non - he shook his head. And then she flashed him. - Did you do something to him?  
\- What do you mean? - Draco asked back innocently.  
\- You know what I mean.  
\- Well, yes, it would be obvious ... but no. It was not us. Maybe we got a bad Snitch, sometimes it happens that goes wrong.  
\- Why do not you? - Blurted out the question that is buried in the side.  
\- Why? To Potter, because no Bortig not want this. They were appointed team captain, but that is not the whole house is not six, but three is no player who would like to see on the field. So I "slammed the durcit," as they say.  
\- At least I could try to pretend that anyone interested in things.  
Draco did not answer, staring intently at the midpoint of the track line.  
\- You know what? This is a pretty good idea.  
He scampered dizzying speed, and Harry reflexively after him. Draco initial advantage of getting sold, and Harry had also seen the small, winged ball, which was incredibly nimble even in relation to cikeszekhez.  
The two went head-to-head pliers, and the unexpected acceleration of events did not escape the attention of McGonagall. He jerked a variety of strange creatures properties of paints Luna away from the microphone to say in:  
\- Sixty-one hundred and ten of the resolution in favor of Gryffindor, the pliers and noticed that represent the end of the match, and one hundred and fifty scoring Snitch!  
Harry held out his hand after a small ball, Malfoy is increasingly lagging behind when the Snitch suddenly changed direction and led Draco again. Harry had to admit that Draco initial lack of interest vanished without a trace.  
And then several things happened at once: after a spell rustling sound and Harry felt every inch of froze, Draco lunged forward and opened his palms together scored a little ball around.  
\- Igeeeeen! - He cried, swinging his arms up in the air celebrating himself. However, Harry slipped past him, completely lost control over his broom ...  
Stop it, she thought desperately. Stop it already, we'll go to the grandstand ...  
A marrow shaking scream from somewhere in the auditorium, and a huge crack, wooden slats reccsentek and Harry seprűstől began to fall at the foot of the lelátótorony. He saw the shadow of Malfoy towards the airport before it crashed into the ground, and his head beverve lost consciousness.

\- Stimulates!  
Oh, to have been left to lie there unconscious, unconsciously, he would have been spared from the pain, mind-blowing, which is now besieged by the body. Harry closed his eyes tightly, but still hopping dots and circles saw in front of him, dizzy, and his head ached.  
Someone knelt beside her, Madam Hootch was probably or possibly two fingers ... McGonagall felt the pulse in the neck and the sleeves owner exclaimed:  
\- You're alive! Is alive!  
It was not Madame Hootch nor McGonagall, but Malfoy. Harry recognized his voice through the maddening torments. Strangely reassured by his presence.  
\- Merlin, Potter, do not die on me - asked scared, in a choked voice, the boy said. Harry opened his eyes and looked into the pale face. - I ... oh, I'm so sorry ...  
\- Semi-aside! - Madam Pomfrey pulled up the boy. He conjured a stretcher and then gently began to levitate Harry's body that lay on the bed. But Harry, as his skin touched the canvas, cried out in pain. Everything hurt, everything.  
\- Where were injured? - McGonagall asked, her voice trembling. Slightly panting, running probably made our way through the field.  
\- At first glance, to see whether there is an open fracture of the shin, perhaps even internal bleeding, or broken a few ribs ...  
Harry could not take it anymore, nausea overwhelmed - as far as he could he raised his head and leaned out over the grass, then released herself everything that was in his stomach.  
\- ... And probably a concussion is ...  
The team is arriving in Gryffindor, but McGonagall strictly forbade them to come closer.  
Harry felt that there has been unconscious for a long time, which was terribly pleased. The blurred images, snatches grew fainter and eventually swallowed by the darkness.

\- Ready lucky to be alive ...  
\- Unbelievable, right? managed to get away again ...  
\- It looks pretty ugly right now ...  
\- Hush, waking up!  
Harry disturbing sounds. It was lying comfortably, it was soft and warm blankets, and wanted to escape the darkness benefits back to where it was OK.  
But he screwed up, moved his eyelids, thus betraying himself. He had no choice, he slowly opened his eyes.  
The total is Quidditch team because he could not be represented because the woman at the same time, we would not have let you in on more than three people, but Ron, Ginny and Hermione stood next to his bed, held her breath, wringing their hands.  
\- Harry! How are you? - Hermione blurted.  
\- As if passing a horde of trolls - szájhuzogatva said. Her facial expressions realized that it was not too far from the truth. - The game? - He asked, but as he said, he knew the answer. The last memories included in the picture as Draco waved triumphantly in the air Snitch gripping hand. - We lost, right?  
\- Harry ...  
But the comforting words meant nothing. How could that Malfoy defeat, after six years of unbroken profits? It had never occurred to anyone before he caught the Snitch, apart from the case Diggory third.  
\- What exactly happened? - He asked overcoming frustration.  
\- Well, what are you playing - Ron began. - But McGonagall had seen everything in the commentary tower. One of the Slytherin players rádküldött sóbálvány a curse that you do not get to catch the Snitch, but she did not report to the broom so you can not control it. Nekirepültél one of the stands, and fell at least ten feet.  
\- Where's Firebolt? - Harry asked. After such a big fall more feared for the integrity of the broom as his own.  
\- Pomfrey beforrasztotta a broken shin - Hermione continued undiminished enthusiasm. - He said it cost him in the ribs or four things that you cracked your spleen, but put everything in place. However, he asked us to wake up, give it to you in potions. - He passed in front of a bunch of small vial. - I do not know exactly what we are good, but he said that Dreamless Sleep Potion pick last. The red, there - pointed out in that vial.  
\- Ron, where is the Firebolt? - He asked again, this time in a more sensitive boyfriend Quidditch.  
\- Harry ...  
The pitying glances from guessed the answer, but he did not want to accept that it happened again. The Nimbus millennium went twigs in similar circumstances - Harry fell away, the Whomping Willow and did not spare the versenyseprűt.  
\- No, it can not be - he muttered to himself. - I got Sirius. It does not get up!  
\- I'm sorry, dude - Ron muttered.  
Harry shook his head in denial. No no no!  
\- Now I want to be alone - sad zsibbadtsággal whispered, her friends and left alone.  
Grieved for the Firebolt, each evoking a joyous flight, he thanked all the adrenaline heated moments that so often helped in catching the Snitch ...  
Then he resigned himself to his fate, drank some of the awful tasting potions, and finally took the last one, is red in color, deep sleep and passed away.

Harry - although formally it was much needed rest - not a minute I had no friends in the receipt. Both wanted to promote it in their own way, but none of them had some great success. Hermione delivered him a lesson every day to the infirmary, and even though she knew her the best of intentions, but felt that the present level of guilt for not having engaged in learning. Ron, who, according to the care of the sick bay was not appropriate for Harry, jumping hour of his elves to candy, cake or fruit bring the convalescent patient. Ginny enjoyed the company of even the best who just chatted with him about everything. Sometimes, Luna or Neville also looked in to it, but it is usually claimed to be tired, which of course was not true drops and acted as if he wanted to sleep. In such cases, visitors are always tactfully left alone in grief.  
But Harry had another visitor, who spent the last night of the infirmary did not know. He roused some little rustle, and at the door he noticed a thin, pale figure. Unfortunately, what you put on his glasses to better look, simply disappeared. The next day, Harry had found a strange dream vision, he packed up his things and returned to the Gryffindor Tower. It was still early in the morning, he did not want anyone to disturb the motoszkálásával, so I decided to take it, which was long overdue. Taking a piece of paper and a quill and began to write on the outcome of the match Sirius. The godfather of the match he could, and was sure that Ron and Hermione had informed him of what happened to him, but he felt obliged that she can write her experiences.  
Harry deliberately few words captured the otherwise very serious injuries, which are now almost have recovered completely, but the legs are still dragged a little, and his head is hurt sometimes, not to mention the fact that he could not have stairs you climb to while not having to comply with forced rest because I hurt the side. Harry did not want to worry him too much, Sirius, but he could not hide his broom happened. Finally he signed the letter and went to the owl house to find Hedwig.  
Stairs pulled and aching sides, feeling as he at last reached the tower. To his surprise, he found a dirty neck Malfoy, as I was trying to Bagolyköpet felvakarni the floor, dung and hay millennial mixture of a small spatula.  
\- What are you doing here? - He asked in surprise.  
\- You would not know to guess, so I'll tell you: I'm detention - he said, without looking up from the ground.  
\- Why? - Harry asked, puzzled, as he called Hedwig.  
\- I thought the infirmary is supplied to the news - he grimaced and sat upright in the corner. He patiently waited until Harry called Hedwig's leg adheres to the letter and provide the path to the bird.  
\- Nobody said anything worthwhile - shook his head, a black-haired boy.  
\- Well, after you fainted a second time and taken to the infirmary, McGonagall yelled a anyaoroszlánt is defying way with us. The whole team was led to her room, and all kinds of offenses disgusting, vile tricks on us, held a lecture. Then he said that, unfortunately, does not know which of us is responsible for what happened, but he threatened us quite normally. All listed existent penalty point deductions, immediate suspension from the game in extra lesson will write to our parents et cetera, et cetera ... finally he announced that if he does not wish to reveal the culprit, the punishment justly divides us. And he brought the winning hit. Harper was also weaker link than the others, because he belonged to the new one. So Harper spat.  
\- He confessed? - Harry asked.  
\- Of course not! - He laughed bitterly blond boy. - Anointed me the whole thing.  
\- What? But there flew past me! McGonagall did not announce that it was you, right?  
And he also added the idea that Draco is much, much more sense than being in front of a stadium full of people so openly szegjen rule. However, it appears Harper somehow got away ...  
\- Of course he would not have believed it. But it is not said that I was. It gave me a little number that is very ashamed of things, but I did it because I gave orders directly to put everything in order to win, because he is not providing the desired level ferret into strength, I immediately throw the team. McGonagall immediately removed the captain rangomból why I was grateful to him even more special, especially as it said it was the last match. And since you are the specimen grips, it was especially pissed why my life is supposed to be in jeopardy shape, so salted me a week's worth of punishment. Before breakfast four hours cleaning after school and then another four hours. Nothing spells.  
\- You ... you scratch the morning four to tramp off the floor? - Harry puzzled.  
\- Yes - he said simply. - But this is my last day, I survived ...  
Harry blushed as she remembered the last to complain to punish. He had to admit that the Slytherin boy's gaunt, tired face and wounded despite keeping his hands bore the greater things than he did. She felt sorry for Draco. He knew he would not be in her kneel in the dirt, but the Harper.  
\- And ... then that's the end? - Asked, just to say something, he pulled out his wand and took the spatula Draco's hand. He obviously expected that enchanted to perform its job by itself, but instead, Harry copied and handed it back to the original. - I do not want to get into more trouble because of me - he apologized as he began to clean up their own little tool in the centuries-old dirt.  
\- Thank you, Potter.  
\- It's the least. But at the end? The expiration of the punishment, and nicely out or lowered? - He repeated the question.  
\- Not quite. He wrote about what happened to my parents, but in fact I do not give a damn for them, and they to me.  
\- How come?  
\- Let's just say that disowned.  
Harry winced. Draco all this is said with ease, as if some tiny little about anything it would be the word.  
\- This is serious? Why?  
\- Because it is too different - he bit into his mouth. - Father ... expect certain things from me ... how to behave in a manner worthy Malfoy. And I did not do it.  
\- You mean he wanted to settles between the Death Eaters? - Harry asked him.  
\- Not only he wanted - Draco mumbled sheepishly.  
\- We?! - Harry shouted. - You have entered one of them ?!  
\- Non-voluntary and singing! - Yelled back to the Slytherin. Taking a deep breath, and the next moment he was again quietly rang in his voice. - My father was one of the greatest confidant of the Dark Lord. Although the Lord was enough ... their own merits with confidence, he made a few precautions that served mainly for his goals. For example, my father was appointed to recruit new followers, so he did not have to worry about this. And Lucius is very, very responsibly seen in the class. Serious people have gone through a sieve before they took the ticket. I, unfortunately, skipped this whole procedure was to immediately would have taken his side.  
He paused for a moment, just heard the sound of metal scraping stone.  
\- I did not want. Terrified of cruelty, not to mention the fact that I have no idea what they're doing such a "meeting" on the occasion. Rescue operations are organized in Albania? Muggles being tortured? Nostalgic look on his face tell the story of the murder of their favorite? So, I told him that I do not wish to join the elite team. Of course, do not let it go. He tried to talk to me that there are a Malfoy obligations, and the other, and the other, but replay. Finally they resorted to harsher methods.  
Harry blinked at him blankly.  
\- He held me to the Imperius curse. I could not overcome. And by the time I woke up, there have been burning in my arm the Dark Mark. nekitámadtam immediately, but I did not think much went with it. I packed and went to the door. He said the last time something like that if I step out of that door, I'm no longer your son, but I did not care. I did not want to be your son.  
Harry did not know what to say.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- I do not. It has had the prime time. But of course there are downsides thing. The other Slytherin he did what I said, because he was afraid of me, or rather in order to impress me. And this is only my name and my influence and my property owed, which is now one of you do not know. Probably why he dared to pull me in the wet sheet is Harper. He knew he could get away with retaliation.  
Harry's hand ached fossilized owl vakargatásától dirt.  
\- I know I was pretty unbearable in the past - said Malfoy. - Especially you.  
Harry knew it, and two best friend thinks.  
\- I'm sorry, but you must know that I have with what I did.  
\- Yes? And what would it be? - Harry asked somewhat phlegmatic.  
\- I envied you.  
Harry would not have cut some döbbentebb head when Draco announced that revütáncos always wanted to be.  
\- You envied us? I mean, Hermione, the "land-toothed Mudblood," Ron, "blood traitor Weasel" me, "the ragyásfejűt"?  
\- Yes - Draco nodded seriously. - All had stories, which I had dreamed.  
\- Lost me less and less - shook his head in the Gryffindor boys.  
\- But it's terribly simple. Granger first grade, and his parents proudly. Weasley grew up in a house where there was obviously a great love - I mean, seven children, my goodness! And although they never told Mom, but I was glad when I sometimes have less, if any, who plays with me. And you, Potter ... or popular. Do not deny it, people adore you. And I wanted it all magaménak, but none came together. So instead of összehaverkodtam would you rather remarkably good Malfoy in the dust tiportalak you. Anyway, I had to play my role. I do not think many people would have tolerated, if the maximum riválisunkkal I write my homework in the afternoons.  
\- This has not thought about it. I mean ... I thought that I bunkóskodsz us, simply because it's just ...  
\- Single only we, Potter?  
\- You are evil.  
Draco laughed bitterly.  
\- No one is evil "just so". As a reason for that. And my reason is that this kind of behavior expected of me. And of course, it was much easier to scold you like to admit it ... you are better. I'm sorry.  
\- This is all that sounded like an apology - Harry admitted. - I will accept it.  
\- This was not at all an apology! - Draco snapped. - Only I explained that ...  
\- Oh, my God, look at yourself! - Harry exclaimed. - Your father disinherited, the alleged friends turned their backs on you, your team mates is turned against you ... but how much worse your situation may be, if a little ...  
\- A little what?  
\- Would you be more human. Each mocking words, every vicious remark one more thorn woman töviskoszorún surrounding the heart. And perhaps there are so many of those spikes that there is no man who leszaggathatja them out, and have access to your soul.  
\- Wow. This sentimental crap where did you get? - The boy asked cheekily.  
\- Improvising! - Harry snapped angrily.  
\- Of course you improvised - had left him Draco. - Anyway, I have long wanted to tell you ... so do not blow up, but I want to give you something, Potter. I was thinking that since you went tropára broom, and I am not allowed to do on the game, you might ...  
\- You want there to give it to me now your broom? - Harry's jaw nearly brushing the floor.  
\- I know it's not as cool as the Firebolt was, but he is still one of the best on the market. And if you want to be completely honest, we must also admit that it hurt to see every morning under my bed.  
Harry did not ask him to remind his father, or that can not fly.  
\- I can not accept.  
\- Why?  
\- Why? - He repeated the question. - Why did you give me?  
\- Because you have to, and I do not, that's why! - Slammed the spatula on the ground.  
Harry did not know what was such a hot-tempered, but suddenly jumped up and had arranged the blond boy in his words:  
\- Non-ME of you, Malfoy - he hissed and stormed out of the owl house.  
In retrospect, he did not understand what the hell got into him. Malfoy offered him anything that was more polite kedvességnél, was a gesture of friendship. Why this is so scared? For now somewhat better he understood the boy. He lost his family and those who believed in his friends. True, he also lost his parents, but he was sure to be loved, while Draco Malfoy simply taken off their hands, and that's a huge difference. Perhaps he thought that the best will be a hundred and eighty degree turn? It will hang him now? Hermione studying in the library, and Ron will play chess? And what about Neville?  
Too many questions, he thought as he massaged his temples throbbing.  
He walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, felosont quietly up the stairs and lay down in his bed. Stared at the bed valances folds, until half past seven, when he began to wake up the others. As soon as the opportunity it jumped out from under the covers and ran to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
He urgently needed to talk to Hermione, but she still does not understand it. Puffing furiously threw himself down on the bench and almost swallowing the chewing process leaving the zabkásáját.  
\- Do you want to drown yourself? - Hermione asked after a few minutes. - I do not think it would be fair to Madam Pomfrey with, after all, quite a lot of work to be one ...  
\- Hermione, we need to talk - he whispered, sprayed a disaudio in the surrounding students. - Malfoy is concerned.  
He told him everything I knew about the boy this morning. Hermione narrowed her eyes staring, and occasionally hummed one, but otherwise it was quiet.  
\- And then I said that I want to add a broom, and I did not know what to say because it's so weird and not at all mean that now we have ... - he blurted out in one breath the end.  
\- Harry, I think you're overreacting a little thing - Hermione sighed as he picked himself some scrambled eggs. - Malfoy's feet slipped out from under the ground, and would like to talk to someone, that's all.  
Harry looked a nagytermen and saw the Slytherin table seating Malfoy, who was elected two breaks of men, the right and left ülőktől well. Openly ostracized.  
\- Anyway you exactly the way you found each other?  
Harry found it very interesting all of a sudden the enchanted ceiling, and gray rain clouds.  
\- Harry! - Shouted Hermione firmly.  
\- Okay, remember when he brought the letter to Snape? The punishment thereof. Now, we talked a bit about this and that ...  
\- Of course, that was the day when ... - Hermione's eyes suddenly widened csészealjnyira and Harry could see better where urgently heels.


	3. 3

Third

Harry knew that hard to become the first two hours, that is the double Potions with Snape. He missed the usual papers and with the lessons, thanks to a lengthy convalescence, but he dared to hope that Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall might even be sympathetic to him and not macerálják. But Snape? After McGonagall bombed the team, and eight hours of daily cleaning dirt owl took one of his student's favorite, Snape's view, solely because Harry? The floor will be compressed, Harry was sure of this. He tried to equip itself to attacks, while continually stepped into the cool basement room.  
For a moment he hesitated where to sit down, but he knew better than Malfoy addition occupies as such one: Snape perhaps somewhat more gently will torment and Two: Draco might be willing to help in this, that to him if apologizes to her for being freaked out this morning.  
\- Listen - she whispered in a low voice. - I'm sorry I acted so stupid to you before. I appreciate your offer, as far as the broom, but I can not accept.  
\- We'll talk after hours - Draco muttered, while it has also leaned pergamenjére to lejegyzetelhessen busy all the information.  
Despite the efforts of Harry's potion it was not as perfect as the boy sitting next to him, but at the moment it's not nearly worried the most. Ignoring Snape insults, nor intrigued that everyone audibly told him that he would overthrow if this goes on.  
\- Old bat - grumbled on the way out, and threw his bag on his shoulder.  
Harry next hour was no longer with the Slytherins, but the last, dark spells before lunch fend off watches had to participate in aggregate again. The task was simple: complete a pajzsbűbájt and try to keep as long as possible while you give your partner a selection rontásokat.  
Hermione has routinely included Ron, Harry decided then to checks. By the time everyone found a partner, it became apparent it was like her own.  
Harry stepped up next to Draco, his face expressionless, then hired another five-step distance and began to practice.  
\- Protego! - He shouted Malfoy, what a bright, shining silver shield him tense up. It rippled slowly, like a lake into which recently thrown pebbles.  
\- It can go? - Harry raised an eyebrow.  
\- You have recently started using it! - Draco snapped, but no sound really angry.  
Harry megsorozta shield the boy and a pile of rontással ártással what vanished within half a minute. Draco huffed angrily when Harry summoned his own shield protecting, the offensive immediately. sown everything that you are not ashamed, but the desired effect was canceled. The shield is still not crack open an orphanage.  
Disarming charm, hindering harming others, stun you.  
Draco's forehead began to pearl, becoming less concentrated.  
\- Come on! - Shouted Harry. Deliberately weakening of the shield structure, the boy next spell when tear into small pieces.  
\- You did this, huh? - Draco mortally offended.  
\- No - Harry lied.  
\- Potter, it was the most pathetic curse today, barely reached the shield. Just to go bankrupt because they were released.  
Damn.  
\- "No ME you, Malfoy!" - Harry imitated. - Well, you know, I do not ME for you!  
Harry pursed his lips. He was so angry that Draco brushed aside any pálcasuhintással second shield.  
Draco wanted to scream. It is not enough to win pity to leave, even showing off his strength is in front of this little ...  
\- I have a proposition - turned to him after the bell rang.  
Harry waited patiently until everyone else left the room, only looked at her.  
\- Please specify?  
\- I did not ask. Horrible or potions.  
\- Thanks for the clarification - the boy growled with hostility.  
\- I'm not finished! So, you are in trouble poisons, curses me. So far, my performance was consistently good, but this year somehow did not go to the thing ... so the bid is: teach me a few tricks, thanks to which I was successful NEWT down from SVK, and I'll help you survive the bájitaltanórákat.  
Harry not considered for a moment, nodded to the offer immediately. If Draco had refused to pull out of the jam, that is precisely the bubbling potion-filled üsttől, why he would do the same thing?  
\- Tonight you go first class? - The Slytherin boy asked, his eyes sparkling.  
\- Wow, but urgent - he grinned. - Of course, we still do not know just where to be ... I think in the Room of Requirement will do now.  
Draco, though he did not understand what Harry Hado, nodded and hurried rúnaismeretre and Harry headed for the North Tower.

Harry was sitting in the library, and wondered whether the sharp edges of book pages wondering could you be to cut his wrists when the blond boy cleared his throat behind him, and suddenly shaken out of merengésből.  
\- When do we start? - He asked in a whisper, as they were in the library.  
\- What? Yeah, it! I'm sorry, Dra ... Malfoy, but I missed the dolgaimmal, this forced rest has not been a week ... well, at least you should write Snape's papers, he definitely LEHAPs my head when the next class will meet even without ...  
\- I'll help you - Draco said, sitting down next to Harry.  
\- I write my homework for me? - Glint in Harry's eyes.  
\- What were you thinking? Of course not! But I give you this loan. - He pulled from his bag a nice, green and quills painfully familiar.  
\- How did you get it? - Harry marveled.  
\- That stupid woman hid all the stuff a cleaning agent price, changing in Bogart when he started spying, I stole it from him. But I think since then conjured himself another one.  
Draco drew a quill and parchment point down the empty set, then began to dictate the pen information about ellenmérgekkel. The quill raced at astonishing speed on paper and a description of such a degree in colored off to the forty centimeters exceeded expectations by far. Draco quickly whispered one final short sentence (this quill writing five lines), then closed the book.  
\- One is ready.  
\- Ingenious or - nodded approvingly Harry. - You visited the infirmary - he said suddenly. - My last night.  
\- Then I went to the owl house and wanted to look - Draco shrugged. Harry guessed that he was worried about him, but during the day he did not dare to risk a thing as a dear friend had kipenderítette anyway.  
The remaining two papers have been dictated by the quill Harry and performed with them in just half an hour.  
\- We can go?  
\- Of course - Harry nodded and headed to the seventh-floor corridor. Halfway he had to stop to rest a little bit, but cleverly disguised cipőkötésnek the things that do not appear on the Slytherin. Although it had a feeling that Draco is not csúfolná.  
I need a place where tanítgathatom Draco, Harry thought as he paced in front of a bare wall. I need a place where korrepetálhatom ...  
The wall is a little narrow, arched doorway appeared, Harry opened the door on it. The room was now half the size of a classroom, but two of them so it was quite spacious.  
\- As we begin? - Harry asked the blond boy as he sat on a large cushion.  
\- Perhaps the pajzsoddal.  
Draco nodded and stood up to end of the room to go. He summoned his shield, waiting for the attack.  
Harry this time a little more than a minute passed, to the extreme weakening of the spell, and finally Draco had to let him.  
\- The most important thing to focus on. A hand with a soldering wand, the wand is a shield, so you and your shields are one - Harry explained patiently. The boy nodded and tried again.  
After half an hour of exercise Draco made a meteoric burst in the air. Harry tried to blow apart the shield in vain, simply could not punch a hole in it.  
\- Good, it seems to me to go - nodded after five minutes of torture. - Wipe that smug grin from the picture, Malfoy!  
\- Draco.  
\- We? My name is Harry, Harry Potter - Gryffindor was puzzled.  
\- Stupid. I mean, call me Draco. I'm not a Malfoy, remember?  
Harry nodded but did not say that Draco can feel free to call him by his first name.  
\- Because you want to continue?  
\- Well, maybe it's too big jump, but what if the cartridge is trying to ...  
\- No - said Draco too quickly. Harry raised his eyebrows, and the blond boy was frightened even more. - I mean, I certainly will not succeed, and just picking my mood ... - shook himself desperately, but Harry cut him off:  
\- Have you met dementorral, is not it? - Draco nodded slightly. - There you go! Go ahead, try it! - He urged Harry and placed in the middle of the room. - Close your eyes!  
\- Why?  
\- Just do it!  
Draco has shown an eye rotations before it would have obeyed.  
\- Now imagine that standing on a field or a lake - Harry began. - Are you alone. Csontodig feel the penetrating cold, which compresses the lungs, the smell of rot and death that made the stomach twitch, and he sees them. Slowly but surely coming your way will be held. Hoods pulled deeply into their faces, but you do not want to see what's underneath. You even think about the worst day of my life, and I think no one in this world need you.  
\- This is my everyday - interjected Draco.  
\- Shh! So there you stand, discouraged, intimidated, and expect something to happen. The Dementors are coming closer and you stick to such parasites. These beings are parasites, nothing more. Suck out of your memory, your cheerfulness, your all, you loved life. And if you did not have almost nothing, you lost your soul. And from then on there will be no reason Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Nothing will be the whole of your being. You want this, Draco?  
\- No - she replied almost inaudibly.  
\- What?  
\- No! - He said more firmly, and opened his eyes. - What should I do to protect myself?  
\- The Dementors are themselves the embodiment of depression. The only effective way for them is to give them what you want, but in an amount that is not able to absorb. The hope is the only weapon, and love, of course. First, you must select the most fulfilling experience of your life, you can not infect a touch of anxiety or sadness, either. An immaculately fun memories. Then you have a very strong focus on making your memory, and you have to say the incantation: Expecto patronum!  
\- I'm waiting for védelmezőmet - Draco whispered to himself.  
\- What? - He asked back.  
\- Most of the pure-blood family traditionalism educates children Latin. The expected patronum means that you look forward to védelmezőmet - Draco explained.  
\- Interestingly, Ron never mentioned ...  
\- I said that most - emphasized the last word on the blond boy. - The Weasleys probably outdated kept the habit of somehow always been slightly different than the other pure-blood families.  
Harry was glad that he was not the Weasleys' financial situation explains the lack of language, so he smiled gratefully.  
\- You can begin?  
Draco closed his eyes and stood perfectly still or fifteen minutes. Finally, in frustration he sighed and lowered his wand. Nothing came to mind.  
\- Do not go - he said.  
\- You must have something to do, at least try!  
\- I was told not to go, Potter! - Draco shouted angrily.  
\- I'm sure that there are dozens of such memories, which fills me with joy! - Harry replied.  
\- Oh, which one do you think? When I saw the price Weasley corporate tax return backfired, throwing up and snails in the grass? Or when Granger's teeth have grown half a meter wide? Or that when valamelyikőtöket humiliated? Maybe they will be amused, I horrified myself, but today, because ... because I was a Malfoy! Wicked and cruel, and even proud of all of this! There is no good in my life!  
He defiantly cut himself on the ground. Harry hesitated for a moment, that you dare to touch the boy's forearm, but he only made up his mind. Draco gasped and pulled away.  
\- What is that? - Harry frowned. Meanwhile, he realized that his left arm had, which represented the tickets.  
Draco unbuttoned his cuffs and tossed his shirt to his elbows, revealing koponyafejből előtekergődző this image of a snake. The red-blushed skin around the lines.  
\- Does it hurt?  
\- Yes - she nodded. - The call - even Nagyúréra up my good father does - the sign begins to burn and not stop for a while. Sometimes it off, but lately as if deliberately tortured him Lucius.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- Anyway, you get used to it - Draco shrugged and carefully visszagörgette the clothes on his arm.  
\- What if this is a bit hanyagolnánk patron-thing? - Harry offered.  
\- Brilliant idea, why did not I thought of? - Élcelődött the blond boy. - But then I have an idea as it could go.  
\- I'm listening.  
\- Teach me how to overcome the curse Imperius - called.  
\- I can not - said gut. - I was banned, not to kicsapnának, but would send straight to Azkaban if they knew!  
\- But they do not know it! - Insisted the Slytherin.  
\- I'm on the trail sign! Each spell my fix!  
\- I usually only pay attention to the summer! Thousands of students have been blocked continuously wand! Please, if written and if we describe that I wanted ...  
\- You know, it would help, but can not - Harry shook his head.  
\- You do not know what I went through! - Draco shouted. - You do not know how you can own your father and tell! It is constantly terrified that suddenly set here and extort something from me again! I want to protect yourself! I do not want to do what I command thee! - Draco angry gesture wiped the tears bubbled and swore in a row.  
\- All right - he whispered. He could not understand why go into this mess, it could take a knock very ugly thing. Draco tear glittering gray eyes, however, viewed that were once cold and metallic grays were, but now softened, he saw made the right decision. He conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. Draco mumbled loudly as he wrote, and eventually even read the text:  
\- I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, consciousness and mental abilities in full possession without the slightest feeling forced to ask the named below, Harry James Potter, to say the Imperius curse on me, and teach me to fight. I take the consequences, and in the future I will not press charges any direction.  
\- I, Harry James Potter of the foregoing accept it, and I'll be on my ability to give you Draco Malfoy what you asked for. sign here - she pointed to a corner of the page. Harry's hand trembled slightly, but did not back down. After Draco is signed with the paper, copied, and they both put away a copy of the contract.  
\- By so good - Harry rocked on his feet. He did not want to do it in what promised half minutes.  
\- Yes - Draco had left him and picked up a kind of defensive position against Harry kisterpeszbe stood and was ready to use his wand.  
\- You do not need - pointed at the boy's wand. - If you want to attack, coming away from you anyway. The need to defend yourself with your mind, because I never, no one can take away.  
Draco was just a shade paler, otherwise gave no indication that frightened him.  
\- All right - handed the wand at Harry.  
The Gryffindor boys gathered all his courage and spoke the incantation.  
\- Imperio!  
Draco's eyes misted, and even Harry himself was surprised by his own skill, when Draco shook his head. The curse was no trace.  
\- Bo apology - he apologized to the black-haired boy. - I just have never used Unforgivable Curse ...  
\- No problem, just feel free to experiment ... just do not try it, Avadával which begins and ends Kedavrával - joked the Slytherin.  
Harry's second attempt success: Draco's eyes a kind of fog descended, and stayed.  
Can you hear my voice? - Harry asked himself. Draco nodded slowly. All right, you can now head to the bookshelf and start leborogatni books.  
Draco obediently walked away and began to carry out the task. Harry quickly broke contact after the first couple of volumes landed on the ground.  
\- At first, I did not expect any better. Do not worry, you'll learn.  
Draco grunted as he packed up the books back in place.  
\- Perhaps the problem is that you have given too simple task - Draco said.  
\- The job does not depend on the quality of védekezéstől - Harry shook his head. - Although it may be better to defend yourself if something heavy or awkward things to ask ...  
\- Go ahead - Draco shrugged.  
Harry drove under the domination of the blond boy a second time, and finally decided that no one can bear the humiliation nor, therefore, it will try.  
Lie on the floor and roll around like a dog! - Instructed. Draco stood still for a moment, then finally threw himself on the carpet, but did not start to roll.  
Come on! Do what I say! - Harry ordered.  
I do not want - Draco's voice squeaked and Harry was surprised to hear at all.  
I do not care what you want, do it! Roll around!  
Draco finally succumbed, his hands and feet "Exotic" pulled and began to roll.  
\- It was much better - said Harry proudly, after Draco recovered.  
\- Yes, a terribly original idea worked.  
\- I do not ... I do not küzdted completely down, just wrestled with him - Harry mused. What in the world that Draco would never do it? What could ask him, you can only and exclusively be a negative response?  
Harry smiled when he found a solution.  
\- It can go?  
\- It can go.  
\- Imperio!  
Come here - he asked Harry and Draco obeyed. It was easy to do, waved Harry himself, he did not protest. But now and then we'll see ...  
Kiss me - Harry ordered. He expected Draco immediately wakes up as she slapped his face and jump three meters away from him. On the contrary, what happened was that Draco plastered his mouth without the slightest sign of resistance to Harry's lips. The Gryffindor boy cried out in surprise, but it only reached that Draco shifted his tongue in her mouth because she was kind enough to open it.  
Harry was still in shock for a few seconds, while Draco worked with all his strength to obey orders.  
Enough! - Harry said it, and at the same time ended the spell. Ráfókuszált Draco, Harry's face, and when he realized that their mouths meet, immediately backed away.  
\- What the hell is wrong with you? Perverse animals! - He cried.  
\- Hey, I just wanted to ask something, amikről I thought it would not do at all galleonjáért the world either! But you do not even protesting, almost ... almost I was glad I can do!  
\- You know very well that even I can not fight the curse - snapped the blond boy.  
\- You're not even trying met! - Harry snapped. - Did not spark the effort shown by the above very well see that you can do ...  
\- I think we finish practicing now - Draco hissed.  
\- No! Until then, certainly not as long as it did not lock! Imperio!  
Harry's mind was already there to plan how to avenge Draco's behavior. Punishment the boy deserved punishment because he kissed her ... but she refused it because ... no, not because of the punishment he deserves, because he kissed her, but because they did not fight against the curse ...  
The shelf has a pair of scissors. Get here! - Harry had. Draco immediately drove down a slight resistance.  
Now, you're going to cut your hair into beautifully - murmured Harry thought. Draco ignored the more hair than some of her friends, in addition to bear the traces of a half years. Sorry for that one kiss.  
Draco, however, rebelled. He did not want to do, but Harry was angrier and more violent, than to give in to him.  
Come on! Lift up your hand Grab it in your hair, then nyisszantsd down!  
No, I do not want, do not make me ...  
Draco, however, proved to be weak, intermittent same as if pulling in opposite directions the two wires of a puppet, but he raised his hand and took one strand of hair.  
This is it. And now cut off!  
Draco's voice was stronger and more desperate, but Harry did not give up. The scissors were pernicious reach the boy's head.  
As you have started to close the gap with the legs, he dropped his tool. A single hair is mutilated, it is also like a feather dropped down to the floor.  
\- Well - he whispered. - It seems to me, though I can ask anything you would not do it.  
\- It was terribly festering pulling away from you, Potter - Draco snarled. - I go.  
\- All right, go ahead! See you tomorrow!  
Draco did not answer, just slammed the door behind him. Harry was tired, wanted to lean down and fizzle out himself, but he knew that even today there is a much more important things.  
You have to find Ginny meet him to talk with him.


	4. 4.

4th

Harry was able to take advantage of her, if such a thing to him, but he felt no other choice. Ginny, although it is not crazy about it as I used to, he still liked him enough to say yes to him a butterbeer that evening in the common room. Harry earned themselves a secluded corner and seated.  
Harry made to her room after the necessary received a lot of emotions and desires. It found that only can be sure, if rapid succession is not just a boy, but a girl is kissing. Ginny was a perfect candidate Harry dear and courageous girl knew, by the way, was excellent drive and a long, red hair cascades left no cold, although this account anyakomplexusa wrote.  
Ginny was not reluctant at for a long time, and Harry found is pleased to continue to love the girls. Long played with her hair, he puts his hand on the slender waist, and deeply absorbed in her vaníliaillatát.  
\- Thank you, Ginny - thanked him as he unfolded the girl's embrace and stood up.  
\- Where are you going? - He was puzzled.  
\- Well put.  
Ginny's eyes narrowed.  
\- What was that, anyway? Full-time, invite a butterbeer, then lesmárolsz and disappear?  
Harry did not want to remember that this is exactly planned.  
\- What is all this?  
\- I can not tell, Gin - he said quietly.  
\- Of course. Sit down!  
Harry reluctantly obeyed. Finally he realized that it is better to be honest to her, because really deserved that much.  
After you finish the story, awkward silence them. Ginny spoke at length:  
\- I thought it was finally noticed me. To finally feel the same what I did. To expect.  
\- Oh, Ginny, you know I did not mean to hurt you ...  
\- What would have happened if the whole thing had to tell me right at the beginning? Say something like that, "Hey, Ginny, Malfoy kissed me, and I want to figure out what sex attracted so can I borrow your mouth a little?"  
\- You know, it sounds ridiculous - shook his head.  
They sat quietly for one minute to one another.  
\- And there was at least useful? You managed to figure it out?  
\- Of course - he nodded. - All right, I'm not vice versa connected. Only hesitated a little, that's all.  
Ginny nodded and put new topic.  
\- You got quite a new broom?  
\- Not yet.  
\- And you do not want to order one?  
\- Not yet.  
Of course, Harry "forgot" to mention that Draco offered him his own Nimbus Two thousand of each.

Harry started brightly in the hour of the morning. Have you seen the very different happened: Draco certainly was tired because of the previous attempts, and besides, if conscious, would never have done what he did, he was sure.  
Harry decided to overlook this little incident the boy and continue behaved amiably with him, although slightly less distant. Draco and Snape helped him survive his classes, and sometimes lent him the quill-Puliczer well. The second session also evolved, and although Harry gave him a simple, neutral tasks when they were under the Imperius, but more often emerged victorious from the battle.  
\- This has been going quite well - lowered his wand, Harry. Draco had galoppoznia around the room, but did not move. - I was thinking that maybe we should take a little rest. We do it long enough.  
\- All right - Draco nodded and sat down on the ground. - An unusually cheerful on this terrible day, - he noted.  
\- Well, yes - let him. - I'm in a good mood.  
\- Yeah - he muttered Draco. Harry decided to keep quiet and waits. - I know you saw the Weasley girl.  
\- But how? Anyway, I do not want to know. By sipping drinks in their clubhouse in our whomever you want! - Harry was fierce. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
\- Iszogatsz?  
\- Yes.  
\- Look, I can see you're not going to knock your cards, so I have to do. He saw a couple of people that összebújtok and made out.  
\- By sipping drinks, hugging and kissing our own clubhouse, with whom I want - it expanded at an earlier sentence. - And if you want to know so much, Ginny's not my girlfriend. It was a one-off.  
\- Yeah - he muttered as he waited for the sequel.  
\- Look, I was a bit confused, but now everything is okay. I just wanted to know that I stand with myself proportion.  
\- Wait, are you now that you're getting to ...  
\- Yes, I overreacted quite the thing last time and wanted to make sure that you are still interested in girls.  
Draco - Harry's surprise - immediately received a laughter that even the tears well eleredtek.  
\- How ... girls ... interested ... ha ha ha - he giggled while clutching his sides with laughter.  
\- Still, what's so funny about that? - He asked resignedly.  
\- Potter, you have not heard about those whom the public called bisexuals? Even the girls are interested! Interrupted!  
\- Stop it already this immature behavior!  
\- All right. - Draco breathed deeply, and finally lenyugodnia. - Listen, I was at the wrong thing for him. Now you just have to like the girls, not the fact that only and exclusively for girls like them, you know? If you are interested in or you were attracted to your own NÉMEDI, you would have to mess with a boy ... oh, wait, it already had! - He laughed again and slapped his knees.  
\- Please stop that!  
\- But seriously ... so it meant a lot to you?  
\- I do not! So…  
\- So, yes - Draco nodded.  
\- I'm not gay - said Harry seriously. - Do you understand?  
\- You do not know until you try - he shook his head.  
\- Sure. I'm not, and you're done.  
\- Well, if you were not a hint of uncertainty, it would not immediately go running to the Weasley girl to ledugd your tongue down her throat, just to confirm it for yourself this - she pointed out the Slytherin boy. They were silent for a moment, Draco finally spoke, and his voice was no longer a touch of glee, either. - Now is the time to tell you something.  
Harry's stomach clenched, as though he suspected the sequel, it did not in the mood to listen.  
\- I stopped a few things from you. When the owl house we talked, I said I was rude to you because you jealous, but that's not entirely true. At first, of course, I wanted to be like you, but ... but then I wanted to be mine. I was with you in love with Harry, and still am.  
Harry waited for Draco would throw herself and her little élcelődjön why this story took, but since this has not happened, he was forced to say what he thought:  
\- I do not believe you.  
Draco pursed his lips and pressed the words out of himself with almost no articulation:  
\- I can prove it.  
\- Still that? You bring me a newspaper cut-out photos that you őrizgetsz under your pillow? - Harry scoffed.  
Draco raised his wand answer place, and broad strokes circled around him as he spoke the incantation:  
\- Expecto patronum!  
Harry thought he was not going to happen is nothing, so far as Draco has not cited a single Plume of smoke in front of him. The expectation, however, was far beyond the end of exploding sticks of silver-colored deer. The animal held her head proudly and happily körbenyargalt in the room, and then simply vanished.  
Harry had seen anything that someone patron takes the shape of his loved one defender - he remembered Tonks, Lupin, who was once in love with a wolf summoned. Harry then he realized that he was not lying and was completely serious.  
\- What were you thinking? - He asked quietly, just to mark time.  
\- On you - Draco above a whisper. - Specifically for us.  
Harry sat in silence, rigid statue members on the ground and stared straight ahead. He had a feeling that Lucius had not only denied the son because of compassion.  
\- And now what do you want me to say? - asked.  
\- I expect nothing.  
\- Okay - Harry stood up. - So I can only respond that you have already said, I'm not gay. Neither you or anyone else.  
\- But how do you know if you never try it? - Draco stood up well. The glint in the eyes of anger and pain.  
\- I just know, and you're done! - Harry shouted, and headed for the door. He shouted back over his shoulder one last time. - I go!  
But the door was locked. Harry irritably yanked the handle and wand pointing at the door keyhole. - Alohomora!  
But nothing happened. Harry began kapizsgálni why you can not go out of the room. Draco must have figured out how to control the conditions in there, and I asked to not open the door for him miserable.  
\- Let me go!  
\- No! - Draco said. - Not until you listen!  
Now that Draco emerged from the closet particular, he did not want to give up so easily.  
\- Let me out of here! - Harry demanded again, and less able to hold back his anger. If you have to be in here for a long time, definitely breaks the equipment.  
\- Non - makacsolta Draco himself. - I have to show you something.  
Harry backed away, until his back to the door of the tree is not widely supported. Her mouth was completely dry and there was no other desire than to elfuthasson well away from here.  
\- I have to show me nothing to lose - he whispered Draco when there are only a few inches separated their faces from each other. A slightly bowed his head, and Harry's hand gently in his palms and gentle Rod forcibly pried her fingers cramped. - I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. And then you can go. No kötelezlek anything.  
Harry realized that no chance of escape, probably while he was still a wand, could have done something, but now that Draco also took it ... it would be best if you just stand there and let yourself be. Then you look at him in disgust and then does not return anything he approached. And then Draco finally get her mind that she does not like the boys.  
Harry closed his eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable. He could feel that Draco's face getting closer to hers and felt the lips of the other mouth.  
Draco careful, gentle kiss on the lips soft Gryffindor, then gradually emboldened. Harry spite of the protests of Draco finally gave way, and returned the kiss. The blond boy with one hand on his back and slowly stroked his spine, then firmly grabbed Harry's ass, and was pleased that he could not suppress a groan. And as this movement allowed him to touch their bodies almost everywhere together, Draco, Harry immediately recognized a very encouraging response. In spite of this - or exactly why - a passionate kiss broke off and tore open the door without a word (on the floor while Harry is almost concluded, since it still relied on), and stormed off.

Despite the fact that Draco was officially disowned and no longer considered a true member of the family, because he was still a real Malfoy, who was aware of their own abilities. For example, with a single glance it is able to upset anyone and anything, even a solid rock as well. Despite this significant success it recorded its conquest of the Boy Who Lived. Although he had to admit that it was a difficult task, and you have not managed to completely accomplish the plan to move ahead, he was on track. From this point, there are only a matter of time, and of the Son, who is as stubborn as a mule realize that they are assigned to one another, and finally ellovagolhatnak the sunset.  
Harry would have been far contrast strongly that the events were a good direction. He was forced to admit that Draco kissed terribly well, reaching over half a moment to feel the tight pants, but he was not sure that a girl can not do the same with him. After all, a girl's mouth as well. It also hands, a good case. finally he made up his mind after hours of tépelődés to find Hermione, who was sitting in the library again surprisingly.  
\- Hi - greeted him going to the mountain, and in the meantime kept his eyes to the Charms leckéjéről.  
\- Hermione, we need to talk.  
\- I doubt that anything can we talk after that tönkrevágtad Ron's bed, and both of us afflicted - she said firmly, and turned a page in the centuries-old book in front of him.  
\- But this is vital!  
\- I do not care.  
\- Please, Hermione - pleaded.  
\- You can not say anything that would be interested.  
\- Haha though. Draco's professed love for me.  
Harry bezsebelt a shocked look from the girl who had closed the book in front of him for further information.  
\- What exactly happened?  
Harry gave a detailed account of everything that happened in the room, from Ginny happened. I did not miss any of the patron, and finally came to kiss the storytelling.  
Harry sat vörösödve ear and waited after finishing the rhymes.  
\- So? - He urged the girl.  
\- What are you na?  
\- What do you think! - He shouted what he heard from all sides of hush. - What do you think? - He said much more quietly.  
\- Harry, unfortunately, I have to say that Draco is right, only you can determine with certainty these things, if you do give it a try. When I was little, Mom always told me that if I did not want to eat broccoli that I'll never know how the taste, if not taste it ...  
\- For God's sake, Hermione! This is not the same! The vegetables are nowhere compared to this!  
\- Good to be the way you want ... Harry, you've got to ask: did you enjoy?  
\- What? - He asked back, though at first perfectly understood the question. - I do not know ... I really was not bad, but still ... I mean ... well, I do not know ...  
\- Fine explained the situation - ironic Hermione. - But if I understand you mean to imply that it was a very pleasant experience, but it scares me that a same-sex you have lived through.  
\- Yes! - Harry nodded. - That's exactly!  
\- Harry, I'm sorry, but I can not help you. This is for you to be clear about yourself.  
He leaned back on the parchment, and Harry felt that the conversation ended.  
Harry decided to wait for Draco brings to mind the things and ask for that decision. Harry's already had a little speech that actually have no idea what you want to, but because you do not want to hurt him, not rejected immediately. Of course, Harry knew nothing about the blond boy's clever way of playing wait and see, and I want to tell all by itself. So both of them acted as if nothing had happened, and then during megpukkadtak poison.  
Draco was patient, for years hid their true feelings and did not want to mess up things, but after a month of courtesy running out of thread. Harry apparently back into denial that he is a very straight. The Potions classes regularly Draco whispered to him and sometimes deliberately stretched it forth some of the raw materials, which when you touch her without Harry, so unobtrusively. Harry was more in return for SVK specific dates. The only significant change in the relationship between the two boys reported that Harry accepted broom offered by Draco at last, as dangerously approaching the next match day.  
Draco itself huffed and fists would most like to beat the wall in anger or even more stupid Harry, himself is lying her head. Incredible! A month ago, constantly avoided the subject, what is by all means should have discussed. The Slytherin boy finally realized that you'd better change tactics.  
Terry Boot were called to the boy, who was looking out for himself. If Harry stayed close, Draco is a professional actor also played the role of humiliating manner. He laughed an already lousy jokes, and sometimes touched his shoulder. Meanwhile, the corner of his eye the Gryffindor boy, and noted with satisfaction that almost hit a stroke.  
\- I do it I will not wait! - Harry shouted as he paced up and down the empty common room. - If he has held a great big love, then I feel I break something? I do not need one more problem, so it takes up all my time learning and Quidditch, no capacity it has to analizálgassam his stupid behavior, too! If it wants to climb to the Terry just anyone, you just do it, who am I to forbid him other than that claimed his life meaning? But, like I said, I do not care, oh no, not a bit excited that we got him. But if he has the right to others flirting, then it's me you are!  
But Harry - although many could pick one candidate, no not at all found himself a girl - yes, girl! - Who did not want to hang around his neck in the long run. He knew that if someone összeszűrné the juice, you will never rázhatná it off.  
So he was forced to lie to Draco.

\- What's the big homework burning fever again? - Draco. Harry crouched behind a shaky book tower, and despite all the efforts, terribly slow.  
\- The dolgaimmal slipped again, moreover, tomorrow there will be time for them because ... - carefully broke off the sentence. There are only a matter of seconds ...  
\- Because? - Bite onto the bait Draco.  
\- I did not want to say - he sighed with mock martyr. - But ... well, I meet someone.  
\- Yes? - Draco asked back for effortless tone. - Let me guess ... blonde, busty, long-legged?  
\- I do not think there is a lot to do with him - he said indignantly. - But, unfortunately, it will be during the next training session, so I have to postpone ...  
\- No problem - waved Draco. - The most recent study on my anyway a strong V-t I, because I'm a genius ...  
Harry looked at him sharply by the time immediately corrected himself.  
\- I mean, I'm lucky to have a buddy who will help you prepare and therefore owe him gratitude ...  
\- Okay, enough - Harry grinned. - Let me finish my homework?  
\- Of course - he nodded gravely.  
Draco was already in the hall when he grinned. Harry tried to lie to make him jealous! He'd like your fingers have been pointed at him while he Visita that "Er, what édeees". But Draco knew he had better let the lie to turn inside out, let Fojo Potter in its own juice! Harry was stupid enough to try and routed, and that the serious sins surely has to pay. And he will not rest on it to collect a debt.

Harry furiously flipping through a book of the Transfiguration, tore it in two places, but did not care. The experiment was obviously ineffective, not that Draco is not included in the green of jealousy, but it was downright sympathetic to him! Yet imagine that this insolence? You may have just ruined everything? The faint thread that is laced them seemed to break away. Draco thinks he wants to be a friend. Harry was already almost completely sure that it is not enough for him, but he could not tell her at the right time is just too long in coming. It may be already too late ...?  
The whole afternoon spent in the library, and mostly sulked over the study say. She could not concentrate.  
\- Five minutes ago I watch and staring at the same page - Draco said. Harry winced and rolled back the neck. He did not notice they are being watched. - Maybe it was not good for a date?  
\- No - the word from Harry and turned back. It was a disaster -.  
\- Really? - Innocently asked the blond boy. - And yet why?  
\- Pumpkin was a dull girl - improvised. - I almost fell asleep. - He laid his head on his arm.  
\- Maybe it was because ... while thinking of something else? - Puhatolódzott Draco. Harry snapped his gaze over a tenth of a second.  
\- Possible - he said slowly. Draco immediately forgot the little revenge campaign.  
\- Lucky girl - smiled faintly.  
\- Interestingly, I do not recall that I mentioned would have to females of that - he noted. Draco did not leave too much time to catch the meaning of his words. - So you're Boot? Well you get along?  
\- We? - A sentence previously Draco lost the thread. - Boot? No, I dropped the guy, because I realized that there was no sense of humor.  
Harry felt his heart grown wings and chest átszakítva left his body.  
\- Maybe you're just wait it should have been - said while furiously pounding in his ears in the blood.  
\- Maybe you're right, I'm too impatient. But all the same, because everyone I need me?  
Draco sighed and was about to leave, when Harry finally kinyögte what should have been able to see several weeks ago:  
\- I do.  
Draco stood still for a moment. Is this really happening to him?  
\- I need you - Harry repeated. If it can not, then nothing. I really have to say about it, and I have to live with the knowledge that you've screwed up again ...  
Draco spun on its axis and grabbed the Gryffindor boy's upper arm.  
\- Come! - She whispered in his ear, and truly scrambled to his feet. Kicibálta the library and headed down the corridor.  
\- Where are we going? - Harry asked breathlessly. he could hardly keep up with the Slytherin boy, almost floating in the air behind him. - Into the room?  
\- No, that's too far away - Draco replied, and pulled up before the last small room down the hall. Reality broke down the door, looked around a bit in there, and then betaszigálta surprised Harry and slammed the door behind them.  
\- Colloportus! Silencio! - He mumbled and the door was shut, and the whole store room became hangszigeteltté. Harry had a hint of what the other is a warehouse cultivate it with such spells, and only began to lift express the thought of his stomach. Maybe it was not such a good idea ...  
Draco dropped his wand, or rather simply dropped, and Harry threw himself like a hungry tiger. Fully he pinned against a wall while an impatient, wild presented him with a kiss. Draco, Harry was soon switched to other parts of the body: the neck kissed and gently megharapdálta ears Bortó sensitive, soft skin.  
\- Dr ... Draco - choked throat dry. The pants suddenly become uncomfortably tight again. - What are you doing?  
\- Um ... I thought that was clear - he murmured in his ear, and the boy's entire body shuddered.  
\- Draco ... I've never ... I mean I was not a boy, I do not know how to do it - he gasped while Draco, stripped of his robes.  
\- Yes, they grabbed a memorable comments on the subject - the blonde said sarcastically.  
\- I do not know if I'm ready for it.  
Draco stared at the sparkling green eyes.  
\- You do not trust me?  
\- Sure, just ... a little afraid - he confessed and gulped to ease dry mouth.  
\- A sample of Gryffindor, right? - Draco taunted. However, the following sentence is completely serious thought - I do not have to worry about, okay? I do not do anything which would not like.  
Harry brushed lightly against kiforgatható feelings about the sentence and nodded.  
Draco freed from a sweater and tie from, and then took possession of the now reddened lips. Harry kept one hand on his hip, while the other boy ingjének ügyködött buttons. Harry wanted to make herself useful: Draco grabbed the hem of his robe and tried picked him, but he told her:  
\- Do not, Harry.  
\- Why?  
\- Because I do not have to deal with me - he said, and the Gryffindor kibújtatta of his shirt. He gently stroked the boy's lean muscular torso, tongue touching the tip of Harry's sensitive nipples, and she sighed. Draco sank lower and lower, kissed the boy's navel while his hands had worked his pants zipper.  
\- Wait, what are you doing? - Harry asked. He felt that his knees easily liquefied.  
\- Trust me - Draco asked as he unbuttoned his trousers precise movements and gently pulled the boy to mid-thigh. Harry was breathing grew louder as he freed the last layer as well.  
Draco agonizingly slow motion, Harry stroked her thighs, and finally reached an agreement with hands on her hips.  
\- It can go? - She looked up at him expectantly. - If you do not like something ...  
He did not finish his sentence, instead licked dry lips and tongue licked Harry's erection location of the peak. The boy's legs buckled and he had to hold onto a nearby tube to avoid falling out.  
\- Do not faint me! - Draco warned for the last time before his mouth could have received. Harry was extremely grateful to the minute of the tube, into which the last hope for he was quite sure that would have not survive by itself. Draco varied and unpredictable movements were brilliant, sometimes barely touched his tongue, and sometimes it leaned so deeply that she was afraid was going to drown.  
Harry had never been part of such a wonderful experience of pleasure, and that's why he could not contain himself for long. He exclaimed loudly, before he warned him:  
\- Draco ... I'll go ...  
The Slytherin and instead have slowed, becoming untenable increased the pace as you wanted without words encouraged to take a look. Harry with his hands, which you do not use the pipe markolására, through her blonde curls and squeezed, almost tore them from their seats. He was sure that he was later Draco very down to scold you, but he did not care. As close as he jerked his head to himself and kept still. Draco's name on his lips caught up in relief.  
Harry gasped, feeling his sweaty hair stuck to his forehead and the back of his head. Draco slowly let go of her hair and watched his friend. He expected that spits out in disgust, which is in his mouth, but Draco seems to have swallowed the last drop of enjoyment of evidence. Back of his hand wiped the corners of her mouth, and then conjured a towel and brought Harry is right to some extent. After all of the clothing was returned to its own place in the areas under the belt, Harry began to button his shirt.  
\- This was not at all as bad as I expected - said the move.  
\- Wrong? - Draco raised an eyebrow. - It was not so bad?  
\- Okay, I made lame - Harry apologized. - I expected that it would hurt, and it did not enjoy it.  
Draco looked at him a little lesajnálóan.  
\- Did you really think that szétszaggatlak?  
\- Well, rather it seemed that you're not on top of things. I mean, you've done it's like ... I do not know ...  
\- You'd be the only one bottle of water in the desert? - Bailed out.  
\- Sort of, yes.  
Draco picked up the Gryffindor robes and dusted.  
\- I could not do it. You looked so uncertain, I did not screw up everything. Consider that this was a kind of taste. I showed what would you have lost if I do not take it out with the renowned Gryffindor courage.  
\- And what about you? - He asked, his eyes inadvertently strayed into the boy's groin.  
\- No, I'm good - I lied. - You do not have to do anything in return, Harry.  
Harry just realized how well it sounds like the name of Draco's mouth, suddenly deep, booming voice.  
\- But I…  
\- Harry! - He said it was unexpected coldness. - You're not ready yet, I can see you! A heck of a drive igazságérzeted just want to tie that does not belong to me!  
Draco through his hair and winced.  
\- By the way, I'd appreciate it if in the future to spare my hair!  
\- I'm sorry - said a contrite face.  
Draco nodded and handed him a robe. One of the chests found during the cleaning wand, picked it up and carried out the ellenbűbájokat. He was about to leave the crime scene when Harry grabbed his arm.  
\- Hey ...  
\- What is that? - He asked quietly.  
\- Thank you. ... Such noble.  
\- Are you joking? A Malfoy in front of you, even beautiful, that we are not! - Draco laughed, but fell too well for him these words.  
Harry would prefer hugged her, and lay with her would dirty the floor of the warehouse, but he had a feeling that this chord overstretched. Draco did not seem the type pull-up, although Harry's bright hopes fed back to this.


	5. Chapter 5

5th

\- What the hell is wrong with you, Draco? - He asked himself, while the bathroom mirror, eyeing their face. Since there was no captain, not the prefect to reside in the bath, but she does not regret. If you ran into him ... he would surely can no longer restrain himself.  
Draco was not that famous, someone for the sake of ever eclipsed his own needs, let alone that it just so selflessly made him happy his partner. The boy has changed a lot, but never before did not give anything away free, only kindness. Good, she gave Harry his broom, but it is completely different matter.  
The Slytherin decided it best to buy a long, ice-cold shower in order to overcome his own body. Chilly hopped from one foot to the other, while the tiny water droplets, ice tüskékként besieged by the skin.  
I wonder if Harry will behave tomorrow morning - she thought as she got out of the zuhanytálcából.  
Harry on the other end, was in Gryffindor Tower of the castle and is highly considered to spill yourself a bucket of cold water.  
Draco ate, this is not the right word. Although Harry did not feel too much at home in these areas, so that even he knew that having sex with two men, and it was a time for scary and exciting. Was Draco would fill in what role? And which one she would feel better yourself?  
He shook his head. You should not consider this to ...  
Harry is still the most worried of that what you are now done with Draco, a girl could have. Well, that's not entirely true, Harry highly doubted that he would ever meet a someone else who is ... well, Draco was so perfectly is extremely talented. But maybe you're right ... Hermione, and only you know that actually attracted to Draco, if something makes him what a girl can not ...  
Harry felt a strange ficergést in his stomach, as if the interiors have been twisted.  
Finally, he decided to sleep one thing.

Draco knew that already in the last kivárós method does not work out, but chose the path that behaves neutrally with Harry. He is waiting for the full right to them after the Gryffindor little boy running after him - but this did not take place. Harry because I kept avoiding his gaze and, when he had to speak up immediately into the presence of the mondókájába confused. And yet nothing strange behavior was the opposite of all those feelings that are awakened in his soul. One moment he wanted to run the Slytherin common room down to rámásszon Draco immediately, while the other wanted to felképelte himself.  
\- I know I do not keep up - Hermione shook her head. Harry had found one insane at the time and asked for help. - Actually, we also have with you?  
\- Nothing! - He muttered angrily. - That's the trouble!  
\- So if you're so ... well, so if you want, why do not you go and tell him? avoiding for days. You think they do not like you ...  
\- The hell you think! - Grumbled. - You know very well what the situation!  
\- Then maybe you should ask him, because I see that you do not know.  
\- Damn it already, Hermione! You do not understand what I'm saying! If I just go over to him and talk to him, it will be logical exit to the next level!  
Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth.  
\- Yes, I talked about it - Harry retorted.  
\- And you do not want?  
\- I do not know! I do not know what I want! I like Draco, really, and the last time, it was something fantastic, but I do not know!  
\- Harry, the biggest problem is, that you are afraid that you do not know me - Hermione sighed. - The question is, do you trust to Draco.  
\- Yes - she nodded without thinking. There, high up in the warehouse exceeded all expectations, which have been raised about the boy önzetlenségével.  
\- You can try to turn before the bats waiting - she suggested.

Harry walked down the hall early in the morning - the morning was not quite ready, the tables were empty. However, this is not a bit sorry, he could eat anyway. The Monday-morning break before double Potions chose to speak with Draco, we just wanted to fall over it too.  
But Draco was nowhere. More and more students arrived hallway outside the door, and Harry was just nervous. Her hands had trembled so that he had to hide in the pocket of his robes.  
\- Well, finally! - He muttered when he saw the boy down the hall a few minutes before the becsengetés. - Good morning, Malfoy - threw it to him, then gestured to stand farther away from the kíváncsiskodóktól.  
\- What, now you're talking to me? - Asked offended tone.  
\- I've been thinking about things ... the two of us - he explained in a whisper. Draco took a deep breath and waited for the sequel. - And I found that the last time there in the warehouse ... still does not mean anything. This from a girl can get.  
Draco growled in frustration. What do what they should have to do is this melon-headed idiot finally realize that if you do not like it, but it is also very attracted to him?  
\- Therefore - continued rapid Harry, Draco walked out before they could be. - Something you should do to me what a girl can not do.  
Draco not to breathe, but I forgot to blink.  
\- You say seriously?  
Harry nodded the blond boy just grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the stairs.  
\- Hey, where are we going?  
\- Seventh them.  
The Room of Requirement - to finish off Harry himself, and his throat tightened immediately.  
\- You know, I was not quite what I meant to go right now, and ...  
\- Damn it now, Potter! - Draco snapped, losing patience. - What do you want? Wait till Christmas? Why can not you see what's going on? Every time you get close to me, you always turn to yourself and telling that you're not certain you so ... well, I've had enough! Patiently I waited for a long time. But now it's enough. I do not expect that meggondolhasd yourself again.  
Harry himself had to give the boy the truth. dumping engagement be damned for the past couple of months back when ever danced. He made one last desperate attempt to stand to reason Draco.  
\- But now ... we ought to be in Potions ...  
Malfoy laughed darkly.  
\- Come on! You're not serious that you'd prefer to Snape than me! Besides, we both know that evolution is unable or, for me anyway it all succeed at first, so it does not make sense to You sitting down.  
\- Yeah, but at least let go of my arm! Why you cibálnod have to keep to yourself?  
Harry freed his hands with a strong tug. Draco expected him to turn the Gryffindor around and run away, but just looking at him, rubbing his wrist.  
Finally, they reached the seventh of them, the tapestry opposite wall section is empty. Harry nearly jumped out of place in his heart. He did not know what I should ask of the room ...  
\- I'll - Draco said, and closed his eyes. The wall is a decorative door a few moments later emerged, the blond boy did not hesitate for a moment. Opened the door and entered the room, Harry sheepishly followed.  
Inside, twilight, and many hundreds of different sized candles greeted them. carved wooden bed end of the room was standing Odon, but not at all old. It was as if a fashion statement was made hundreds of years ago would have appeared recently.  
\- It's beautiful - Harry said. He did not notice that while sneaking behind Draco, until the transfer is not held her around the waist and the shoulder not his head. The black-haired boy turned and gently kissed her - it was the first kiss, which he initiated. After a few moments, he decided to turn against Slytherin, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
\- Come on - Draco whispered in her mouth and, without letting go of her waist, steered toward the bed. Harry obediently sat down on the bed and waited for the blond boy to kick off their shoes and is freed from hers. The two boys were each other's face at eye level point, Draco was leaning on his knees and kissed the Gryffindor again. Harry gave in to the pressure and lay back in the bed mattress.  
Draco excruciating slowness stripped of his upper body - by the time he appeared pale, flawless skin, it has been almost crazy waiting. The Slytherin but absolutely no hurry tongue licked the tip of the sensitive skin behind the ear lobes, and long toyed with the rosy nipples.  
\- Draco ... - Harry whispered. - Please…  
The blond boy smiled and happily slipped his hands down. The pants buttons on ignoring tugged the garment, and Harry winced.  
\- Jeez, you animal ... you know that there is a zipper on it? Without me you can not pull it off, too good to my ass.  
\- We'll see - he said with a grin, but he dutifully took off his pants.  
Draco breathed one last kiss on the boy's mouth, then ran his index finger on Harry's manhood, and he visibly shuddered. The Slytherin decided to pardon him and slender fingers tightly around the boy took his erection. Hands rhythmically moving cheated out of getting out of it stronger sighs.  
\- Enough, Draco - Harry asked him, he grabbed her arm. - Thee still too many clothes. Now it's my turn.  
\- No, you do not want - he said quickly.  
\- But if you want one - snapped the black-haired boy, and pushed himself to a sitting position.  
Draco did not protest further. Harry freed in a gesture of all her clothes she had worn on the upper body and kissed her hungrily. Draco clung to Harry tousled curls as he savored his collarbone, leaving a tiny, red spots behind. A few minutes later, Draco certainly gave in and allowed Harry to overlie. Two hands stroked the Slytherin's pale chest and belly, then he pulled down his pants to his knees and tried to Draco receive similar experience as that he gave her a few minutes ago. A growing happiness, watching the blonde was breathing and sighing faintly of érintéseitől. He discovered that while he did not get the pampering now, at least as gratifying is that these wonderful moments ajándékozhatta at Draco.  
\- Harry ... stop ... - asked. - It would be premature ...  
Harry obediently took his hands off of him and let Draco turn around with him as he was again at the bottom.  
The Gryffindor excited about what's coming next. Draco took in her mouth and licked a finger and the next minute the boy Harry felt the hot lips of the nobler parts of your body, and closed his eyes tightly. But when he tried to cool the Slytherin, Harry wet finger slide, the shouted, and his eyes widened.  
\- It's okay - Draco soothed. - Nothing wrong.  
\- Draco ... I do not ... I do not know whether I can do it ...  
Harry prevailed again, fear of the unknown, so it locks unintentionally every muscle taut.  
This is not good - he thought Draco.  
\- Do not worry, Harry, take care of you. I will not hurt you. All we ask is that you relax and trust me, okay? - He whispered. Harry nodded slowly and forcibly tried to relax. - That's Harry. You're doing ...  
The Gryffindor boys gave way Draco's fingers, he slowly began to move it forward to allow time to get used to the strange feeling.  
\- Are you okay?  
\- Yes - he whispered.  
\- Would you please not touch the bedside account and pick out what you find there.  
Harry tried to cause the least ficánkolással satisfy the request, but raised his arm and hand after a short tapogatódzás bumped into a largish crucible. He took and handed it to Draco. The blond boy rolled off the top of the container with one hand and pulled the Harryből a finger on what it has been held that their plunge in the form of a gel, slippery liquids. Harry tried to relax, but could not suppress a groan as Draco now have not one, but two fingers tickled the inside. After a few moments, Draco, Harry leaned tumescence, and again began to spoil his tongue. The Gryffindor gasped loudly, enjoying the pleasures that never would have had access to if you do not go into this.  
\- I like Harry? - Draco cooed when the third finger is slid Harry.  
\- Oh, my God, yes - he sighed.  
\- Want to see more? - Continued the blond boy.  
\- Yes ...  
\- I'm going to hear it again, it does not mean anything between us?  
\- No, Draco, never ...  
\- You can raise your hips! - He instructed Draco and abruptly yanked out of his hands. Harry shouted, but immediately obeyed. Draco is a good lube lubricated large portion of their manhood, he knelt and settled in front of him. Gryffindor grabbed his back and pulled a little closer to you.  
\- Hmm ... really not bad ass - he remarked sardonically. - One ... - began to count, and Harry gritted his teeth, perhaps to soften a future scream.  
\- Two ...  
Draco ran his nails soft skin of Harry's thigh as he adjusted himself to the entrance. Gently touching the tip of a hard-to observe the boy's reaction. It was the last chance to retreat ... but Harry looked at her expectantly, and just baked her desire.  
\- Three.  
Slowly előrelendítette his hips and entered her. Harry clutched the sheet with both hands, and screamed with delight. Draco was breathing and waited a little, that Harry was able to get used to feeling tension and slowly moved it.  
\- God, Draco - Harry moaned.  
The blonde Slytherin took this as encouragement, and accelerated the pace. With one hand still holding Harry's hips, the other as just he placed the boy's manhood again. The pace was becoming untenable, Harry writhing in the wake of the boy's movements, until his eyes rolled back, his back arched, hands and shout Draco enjoyed. The blond boy all the self-control needed in the previous one minute is not to go out, but then gave up the struggle against his own body - even pushed private couple before the summit would have. Trembling also fell on her lover's body trembling.  
Harry stroked Draco tejfölszínű curls, very careful this time to be careful with the boy's hair and kissed the top of her head and whispered:  
\- Thank you.  
\- Why are you making such a picture, Harry? - Ron asked. Harry raised his head and looked at him.  
\- What picture?  
\- Well, you smiled into your lunch as you would have gone home ...  
Hermione under the table with his knee nudged Ron to signal him not to ask questions.  
\- What? - He was puzzled. - Seriously, clean like magic ... Luna traipse head and ...  
\- Ron, shut up! - Hermione instructed.  
\- And anyway, where were you during Potions? Snape learned about you or thirty points from us! Of course, without letting Malfoy word ... - he insisted on the boy. At the mention of Harry's name Draco just smiled even more broadly, what I tried to hide it a little orange juice poured himself as he approached the blonde with respect to the Slytherin table. Draco turkálta his lunch, but when he noticed that Harry was looking at him, picked up a plate of fried sausage, fondly looking at for some time, and very sensual strokes saw him consume it. Harry's throat dried up immediately, and did not notice that the cup has been filled long ago, and now the dummy soaking the drink.  
\- Harry! - Hermione shouted, before finally wakened.  
\- Huh?  
\- The table!  
Harry finally realized what he had done, and quickly put the pitcher.  
\- Sorry.  
Hermione removed the spilled liquid, and turned to his friend:  
\- Ron Darling, could you get us some apple pie? I see the hugrabugosoknak still have it, but you can go from the kitchen, just head on!  
Ron grumbled a row, but eventually got up and walked toward the kitchen.  
\- Harry, I guess it was him? - Hermione whispered. Harry nodded shyly. - And?  
\- What what?  
\- Oh, a misunderstanding or sometimes! Now you're together or not?  
\- I think so - the boy nodded.  
\- Look, I'm really glad you're happy, really, but if you do not want your private life spread out in front of the whole school, you would do better if you do not show up so much of your feelings.  
Harry's gaze strayed back to the Slytherins, but Hermione leaned forward, so only saw his face.  
\- Good I want you, Harry.  
\- Yeah, I know - he nodded eagerly.  
Ron then returned, carrying a tray of cookies half (the other half ate on the way) so you had to rekeszteniük the conversation.  
A few tables away, Draco grinned with satisfaction as he swallowed what was in his mouth. Harry obviously will 'go crazy for it, it is enough just to look at her, it seems that the guy is totally ready.  
The next few days passed Harry torturous slowness. If their lessons were shared with the Slytherins, trying to avoid eye contact with Draco, not to betray himself. But it was hard to hide his feelings when he spoke to Draco, and although most of the time only to say, as "Hand me the bottle békapetés?" Only his voice is completely dislocated from reality. Thus it happened that the next Potions to brew, with clear and purple foam should have been turned into a black, hard-miscible, tar-like mass.  
\- How many points will be deducted for me? - Harry asked as he removed the decoction. Even more beautiful sight for the cooking pot is empty.  
\- Um, say twenty?  
\- I think thirty - added Harry.  
\- Let fifty.  
Harry spun around and found himself facing a smiling mockingly with Snape. Now, do not let yourself be. not a minute to crack catapulted into the air half the group, and for him not a single point deducted. At least he was not a threat to anyone. Yet. But Snape was quite a tempting target.  
He was about jumped to cut something to the teacher when someone grabbed his arm. Draco was.  
\- Do not - he whispered, and Harry immediately sank back into his chair.  
Snape made a sharp about-face and looked Harryékre. The Gryffindor boy defiantly looked into his black eyes, but a moment later regretted. Things got individuals that have nothing to do with the current situation. Memories. Legilimentálta Snape, and he did not want to see too much, so he turned his head, but too late. She jumped to her that Draco kissed the cleaning agent price, and Harry hoped that Snape had seen other ones.  
\- Everyone out - Snape whispered through clenched lips. - Except Malfoy.  
\- But, sir, the clock is still ten minutes - Hermione whined. Apparently he did not want to agree to leave the potion abandoned his cellar.  
\- He said everybody out! - Screamed Snape, and the students drew back and had iszkoltak to the door in a minute. - What the hell, Malfoy? - He asked, and showed him the memory of what he found in Harry's mind.  
\- I call it chocolate, sir - said Draco nonchalant tone. Unlike other students it is not at all afraid of the professor.  
\- But what kind of kiss ?! - Snape was furious. - What were you thinking? The Dark Lord will not be pleased when he learns that a believer is the biggest enemy of your mouth VAJK ...  
\- That I do not give a damn what the Dark Lord! - Draco shouted and jumped up. - Surely you heard that my father disowned the Malfoy inheritance and the rest, and the rest, so from then on I can do whatever I want!  
\- But not here! Such long-nausea inducing things I saw, and I'm Potions Master ...  
\- The teacher is Mr. almost homophobia? - Inquired sweetly.  
\- Take yourself back, Malfoy! - He said it, but Draco did not let himself.  
\- Anything I bet that is so only there because in the seven years that I was here the first time, you see happy, and this is not due to the Lord of the miserable! I do not care what you think about himself, my father or even the Lord of themselves, do not care what you do, because I love Harry, and that's what counts. Points are deducted want? Go ahead! Criminal Work? I stand before him! Do what you want, do not care.  
\- Oh, because only one person is able to do something that excites you? - Hissed Snape and Draco sneered.  
\- I see you miss the point, Professor.  
\- One hundred points ... - sang Snape, but Draco was not interested in the fate of Slytherin. - The Gryffindor.  
\- You can not do! - Draco protested.  
\- But certainly, and I have already done. At least Mr. Potter learns to act as the one you 'befriend'.

All the Gryffindor common room perched on the same night. The lobby consisting of a huge hourglass did not escape his attention throughout the day it disappeared a hundred and fifty points to anyone.  
\- I do Ötvenről - Harry admitted. - But the rest have no idea where he was.  
\- Did you do something to someone? - Hermione asked. - Feel free to elmondhatjátok, we will not stab anyone.  
But everyone just shook his head.  
Harry - as always these days - hid in a book on the Marauder's Map, watching the moving dots. Friccs the trophy room on the second floor ... Mrs. Norris, however, Draco was quite close, on the sixth floor and headed for the stairs leading to the tower.  
\- I go out, get a breath of air - announced Harry, with pocketed the map and climbed out of the portrait.  
Draco turned up in a minute at the end of the corridor, his shoulders hung stud strongly, and it was evident that something depressing.  
\- Hi - greeted him Harry.  
\- Hey ... I'm sorry ...  
\- Yeah, I think you've seen the hourglass - nodded. - Somehow we lost a hundred points, and we have no idea how or ...  
\- Because of me - interrupted.  
\- We? After all, you do not belong to us, I mean ...  
\- Snape thought bigger penalty if deducted from you - he said quietly. - Because you received because ... well, she realized.  
Harry was silent for a moment, and then for effortless voice said:  
\- Well, if Snape so he wanted to equalize, then he has neither the old ... a hundred points, come on, Hermione brings in five minutes!  
Draco smiled faintly, but said nothing.  
\- Hey, do not dissipate in itself. Nutty old bat did not have to deal with it. - He reached under Draco's chin and gently kissed her. - See you tomorrow.  
\- Yes - he whispered, then turned and headed for the basement. Harry watched as the boy's figure became smaller and smaller and then turned the corner and disappeared.

Draco was up all night and wondering vághatna back to Snape. What to do, which could put the edge of the stroke? You should feel the helplessness that today he felt guilty and why others are punished for what he was rushed away ... yes, Draco began to take shape in his mind the great plan ...  
The next day, Draco was the first thing to look for before breakfast even Harry and beavassa the genius (well, the brilliant exaggeration) plan. Disappointing spell-blasted himself, and he waited next to the Fat Lady to her boyfriend showed up. It took less than ten minutes, the black-haired, bespectacled boy is popped up. Draco found himself, although Harry does not recognize the concept of the comb, it is still very much suits her boyishly tousled, curly hair.  
\- Shh! - He said it, he touched his elbow.  
\- Jesus! - He cried out in terror. Draco removed his charm and Harry exhaled loudly held indoors. - Would not that close to death rémítesz?  
\- I'm sorry - said in a thinly disguised malicious grin.  
\- Did you enjoy it, right? - Harry sighed, and an "incorrigible evil, but I love you" glance at.  
\- Why the trouble?  
\- Terribly uncomfortable or - said the Gryffindor hand pockets and walked down the hall, Draco followed.  
\- Yes, but I'm not what I wanted to talk to you - left a small impact break, then continued: - I thought I should cut back to Snape.  
\- And yet it? - Shining eyes and cried: - you got it! Do something terrible McGonagall's class to draw a hundred points from you ... you are definitely spill from Snape!  
\- And then what would happen? The housekeeper I Slytherin, so it plays like a snake. Not fair. At the first opportunity he would return us to a hundred points.  
\- This can not be true ... that McGonagall ...  
\- No - he shook his head. - I do not think you would return.  
\- You can hear what you've found out, although I have a feeling that you will not like ...  
\- Oh, do not be like that! - Nudged the blond boy. - I think we should pin a scandal.  
Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
\- You mean that ...  
\- Yes - she nodded. - They should take us in the newspaper. It's definitely kiakadnának.  
\- Yes, I do not doubt it, but what's the point? Snape is released, so we are both energized ...  
\- I do not think seemed to be homophobic ...  
\- I meant overthrow the trigger on, you're dumb! - Snapped.  
\- You can not. We did not test him, but on secondment ...  
\- I do not care! Damn it, does not make sense by the time we go to him? And I think if it got out, it is quite certain that your father knew ...  
Draco smiled slyly.  
\- Wait ... you did not mind if I hit the stroke, right?  
Draco getting worse grinned as he shook his head slowly.  
\- Small ...  
\- Oh, come on, Harry! What does it matter if it'll be in the papers ... again? It's been a lot of nonsense written about you ...  
\- Non-interference in the country's semi-munching my life my, oh no! - Ironic. - But the very disorder that do not understand what are you trying to prove it.  
\- Well, I do not care what anybody thinks about me! Snape and my father too, everyone else who does not like it can go to a good stink ...  
\- Well, I do care, however, so the answer is an unequivocal, unshakable not.  
Draco pursed his lower lip in frustration.  
\- Then I'll have to change the guinea crack ...  
Finally, Draco could not fully spell and Crabbe was sitting on a fat neck, silky-haired, black-eyed guinea pig's head, of course, the right size. In addition, McGonagall decided to use their detention, so it was all to no avail.  
\- An evil old bitch! - Grumbled to himself. - And just the next day will visit the village inside! Where's the truth?  
\- I do not even untál out of the village? - Harry asked softly.  
\- Yes, but I had not feasted my eyes on the window, if you ...  
\- The trouble is, I mean - said poppy red face.  
Draco did not answer him.  
\- Do you really wanted me to go down?  
\- Of course - Draco shrugged, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. - I'm not ashamed of you.  
\- It is not that I am ashamed of you loopy! - Harry huffed and to avoid further disputes, fled Charms.

In December zimankóval greeted by the inhabitants of the castle. And fog. Lots of fog. Harry was also used to orient charm to get trought the gateway to the üvegházakig.  
In addition to the Christmas season approaches, the whole Hogwarts is a kind of intimacy, fever burned: tangled in one another, couples kissing in the corridors, magyalkoszorúk and wooden beads hanging everywhere, the house-elves and lots of Christmas cake left the club premises. Harry was sick of the whole thing, and still had three weeks of ünnepekig. He does not understand why bother so much the sight of couples in love, even as his heart is burning someone. No need to know everyone. As the rumors spread knew Hogwarts, three minutes after the kiss in public is already being displayed in the "Potter Malfoy's broomstick ride" marked badges ... and in addition it was true! Really the Nimbus two thousand and one flew to every workout ...  
Harry grumbled for days before realizing that half a quite dominant but would like titkolódznia should not be in front of everyone, and that he is there and then csókolhassa his friend, when and where they want, like everyone else.  
Draco suddenly looked very tempting idea to use the opportunity offered by the press and the tabloids ... but all the same, as he, Harry, slipping in the rocky road leading to the village, Draco perched McGonagall's room. Harry decided that because Ron and Hermione make company nowadays than usual ingerültebbé, not looking at them.  
\- Turbékoljanak only stupid bookstore, if you like them! - He muttered as he kicked an empty vajsörösüvegbe.  
Harry sat half an hour later the Three Broomsticks and decided to drown the sorrows in alcohol. The first sip Butterbeer after he realized that a much stronger drink you need, and he ordered a whiskey Flame language. The waitress shook her head in disapproval, but they catered to. The first glass is almost felmarta his throat and his eyes filled with tears, but I ordered a second one. And a third.  
Soon he realized that if you are not a reject Draco, you can now sit here, iszogatnának together and talking ... they could hold hands ... ... megcsókolhatná  
Harry shook his head and knocked the kitudjahanyadik whiskey.  
\- I wish you were here with me, Draco - he whispered in a daze.  
\- What about me?  
Harry turned around so quickly that belereccsent his neck.  
\- Draco! How did you get here?  
\- End of the punishment - he said as he rolled down his neck the scarf and sat down opposite Harry. - The others have all walked backwards. I thought you'd be here, but it was not to be so elázottan.  
\- We? I'm not even wet!  
\- I mean, you're drunk - he sighed as he massaged his temples.  
\- I'm not ... - Harry did not finish the sentence because it was interrupted by a huge hiccup.  
\- Yeah of course. Come on, let's go back to Hogwarts - held out his right hand. Harry gratefully accepted, and let Draco pull feet.  
\- Uh, that's not going to work - he muttered, as he realized that he can not stand on its own feet. Draco reached under his arm, and Harry's arm swung its neck.  
The two boys edged slowly through the tables, and then stepped out into the street, where it started to rain during the month again.  
\- Feels good to me - Harry muttered.  
\- Yeah, because now you're not counted. But tomorrow you will see what you get - threatened.  
\- I do not get it now? - He said while grinning stupidly and were slightly crossed eyes.  
\- Um, are you okay? You are acting a little weird ...  
\- Tökjólvagyok! - Sputtered much louder than necessary. - Sak But then I would have a better view of the IZS if a jockey Kapman AZS I tszőke herszegemtő - muttered more and more difficult question is language.  
\- Okay, so you're not - he summed up.  
\- Mözs told to hoty tökjólvagyok! - He cried. - Come on you ...  
He pressed his lips Dracóéhoz. The blond boy was shocked, and even though he knew that Harry will probably remember nothing, not daring to offend that pushes you, he is greatly aggravated the current state of the technique, not to mention alcohol leheletéről ...  
\- Okay, okay - Draco pulled away from him after a while. - Did you get your kiss. Come on, let's go, Pomfrey put right ...  
\- But it was not enough for me! - He whined. - I want hásódat!  
\- What is it? - Draco shouted.  
\- Good hear, I want your ass. Here Isaiah Mözs influence on ...  
\- Harry, or drunk - cut him off. - We'll ... we'll still talk about, okay?  
\- Bizstozs? - He asked suspiciously.  
\- Yes, of course, but come on!  
\- Non-Sipe, if átbazsnak - said, then she leaned closer to Draco's ear. - I Sipe, if megbazsnak ... hihi, you know - laughing.  
\- The quality of szóvicceid ten times worse when you are drunk you are.  
\- Non-IZS, tökjóvoltam!  
Draco patiently talked to him as he could. Harry slipped into more and more, and not just figuratively - fallen every two minutes, and it was not a big favor to get up from the ground.  
\- Merlin's sake, pull yourself together! - Draco chided.  
\- Neeeeem - he whined. - No metyek zsehovaaa.  
\- Good! - He retorted angrily, and pulled out his wand. It decided, so it will be easier for both of them, so Harry was stunned at first, then felkormányozta levitating in front of the castle.  
\- Where you're walking and where you are Po ... my goodness! - McGonagall got to her heart. - What did you do to him?  
\- I stunned him - he said absolutely calmly.  
\- And may I ask why?  
\- Because I went on my nerves - he said calmly continues. - Harry lonely hours of a bottle of whiskey in the company of flames filled, and not a cooperative, if illuminated state. And by that I mean that's like a horny, intellectual disability, speech impediment six years, which is rather strange combination.  
\- I understand - she managed McGonagall. - The infirmary with him.  
\- Yes - she nodded Draco, and fellebegtette unconscious friend in the infirmary.

Harry horrible taste in the mouth and stomach churning wake - and we have not even talked about the splitting of headaches.  
\- Look, woke up our little Sleeping Beauty - Draco murmured sarcastically. Harry pushed himself into a sitting position with difficulty, and picked up his glasses.  
\- What ... - but could not finish the sentence because it clamped his mouth shut as he turned green in the face.  
\- Oh, yes - Draco nodded and picked up a battered kettle, and pushed Harry's hand. The black-haired boy did not bother long, horrible sounds, accompanied by vomiting into the pan.  
\- Blowing up ... it's twice as bad as down ... - he mumbled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
Draco waved his baton and the vessel contents simply disappeared.  
\- So, what happened? - Harry asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
\- Why, what do you remember? - Draco asked back.  
\- Well, I went to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a whiskey. And then ... I do not know how much I drank, but only once did ... and to come back home. That's it.  
\- Okay, the truth is that darn annoying drunk - said kioktatóan. - Crazy about. And you can not walk. Not indiscriminate. Seriously, all the nonsense coming out of your mouth indiscriminately.  
Harry closed his eyes and chanted to himself that it was just a dream, it was just a dream ...  
\- Not to mention this - Draco handed her the latest Daily Prophet. Harry glanced at the headlines, and his eyes widened. A half-page motion picture magic occupied the greater part of the page, above the headline, huge black bettűkkel: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Draco Malfoy has hidden romance. Harry watched himself as very clumsily kissed it and threw into the cauldron again.  
\- Oh, yes, the feeling is mutual - Draco remarked caustically. - I'll read you right? "If someone looked out at five o'clock on Saturday afternoon in the main street of Hogsmeade, a very interesting spectacle was part of it. Harry Potter and the favorite by many celebrities and Draco Malfoy, the venerable Malfoy family's former heir was fierce csókolódzással spent time.  
\- Enough! - Harry asked.  
\- Although everyone knew that the two boys did not come out too well with each other, this shocking news clearly dispelled these views - Draco continued relentlessly. - What can the background? How long will this affect the relationship between them?  
\- Stop! - He asked again.  
\- Why does not she ever talked about Potter inclined hajlamairól and what they were now encouraged to disclose highly divisive relationship? A person himself wished to remain anonymous, said of what happened deeply shocked when I saw them! Everyone's hero, little Harry Potter fajzott time in that way? The other one also understand the pure-blood families headed marries the cousins, it's no wonder here and there kiütközik them to insanity ... "Okay, from now nonsense - threw away the paper.  
\- Are you done?  
\- That I had finished it? No, I'm not finished! - Popped up and gave Harry the head of the Prophet. - "Oh, no, no! I will not spread out my private life, only to be Snape kiakasszuk your father, no way! kept secret, do not tell anyone ... "Na peeeersze! Who plug it into the other language of the throat, as a little bepiált? Out in the street insinuate that wanted to have sex with another? Who is so stupid and careless, and ...  
\- Okay, I realized! - Harry shouted. - By the way, I'd appreciate it if you would be silence, my head hurts terribly.  
\- I will not feel sorry for - immediately said Draco mercilessly. - Core Data brought in that position, so now you can drink the juice.  
Harry snorted in annoyance and turned away.  
\- You know, there are people who are drunk gold - he said.  
\- Maybe, but you're definitely not cute or drunk - said to him, Draco.  
\- You would not call here Pomfrey? I need something in my head, I'll go into ...  
Draco nodded and went to the javasasszonyért. Either way, it's a little glad that it turned out the relationship between them. But of course, he would not admit it for the world to Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

6th

Harry had appeared in the newspapers many times and not once have been set up in the negative. Yet never so afraid of whether they respond to the Companions of the Prophet thereof, as that morning. He does not want to go to the infirmary to face with the thousands of students who may hinder laugh or make comments on it.  
\- Simply skipping breakfast - she decided. It does not go down, and you're done. No one can force.  
\- But how to come down to breakfast - Draco back to him. - Bujkálhatsz not last forever!  
\- But half an hour still does.  
\- Potter. - Harry noticed that Draco used his last name. It would do no good sülhetett out. - I'm going there berángatni fülednél the reason, if you do not come yourself. It will be quite awkward if everyone will know who wears the pants too ...  
\- Okay, I realized - retorted angrily.  
Harry moved so quickly to the Gryffindor table that was almost unnoticed. A stunned silence descended over the room only when he almost sat beside Hermione.  
\- Good morning - greeted neutral tone.  
\- You too - she replied, Ron remained silent. - You pass the sugar?  
\- Of course - he nodded and handed her the sugar bowl. A few minutes more awkward circled the topic, then Harry surrendered. - I know that you have seen in the newspaper.  
Neither of them replied.  
\- There's something ... hozzáfűznivalótok? - Harry asked. Hermione shook her head, and Ron appeared to be in shock, because a minute staring at the same piece of ham on the plate. - Well ... then bye.  
Harry was beginning to be glad that things got off to when Ron called after him:  
\- Is this true?  
\- What?  
\- Well this. That you and Malfoy. I can not believe - explains a bit more.  
\- It's true - Harry replied.  
\- Yet when all this happened?  
\- I do not know - he admitted honestly. - It lasts only a few months ago ...  
\- Few months ago? And that you did not say a word to you ?!  
\- Not true! Hermione ... - The girl stared at him with wide eyes as he shook his head. Harry broke off the end of the sentence, but it was too late.  
\- You knew about this? - The tone was threatening, he almost leaped to her.  
\- I ... I could not tell anyone ...  
\- Ron, understand that if I had known that we have among us would not have a mesélhettem, I mean ... really prejudiced or against the Slytherins. You would not have thought you had changed and I was not sure ... that you accept it.  
\- Well, you did it well - Ron muttered. - In addition to point Malfoy Slytherin ...! Szívatott us so much and so often got him into trouble!  
\- That was a long time ago - waved Harry. - And so we were not so kind to him.  
\- Obviously we are not the kind ősellenségünkkel! You act as if I behave weird! As if I were the one who's not normal!  
\- You think I'm not normal? - Harry asked softly.  
\- No, I think you're not! - He cried. sat in silence for a moment, then began to explain to Ron in a low voice: - Harry, you know I did not mean ...  
\- Do not worry - Harry replied flatly, getting up from the table. - I'm late for bájitaltanról.  
Fortunately, Harry and Draco ran down the hall.  
\- You do not watch pulled - said the Slytherin.  
\- They may have thought the duck article - Harry shrugged.  
\- Duck? - He was puzzled.  
\- Muggle saying. It means that an article does not describe the truth. - Draco nodded and Harry continued: - By the way, Ron and Hermione believed, and understanding ... Hermione, of course, even though he knew them all along, but Ron ... is completely finished.  
Draco briefly, gave him the advice to not deal with it, what they think about it.  
\- Do you think I have ever interested, I hated it?  
\- I hope so - Harry muttered.  
\- Well, the last time ... but that's not the point! Who cares Weasley?  
With a little ruffled Harry's black curls, and kissed him on the cheek.  
\- So…  
\- What are you na? - Asked back to the Gryffindor.  
\- You're not going to cry, are you? - He asked, feigning uneasiness, gray eyes glint of sarcasm.  
\- But, telebőgöm a pillow for him - rolled his eyes. - Of course not. Everyone is took some of the observatory tower.  
\- Good attitude - Draco murmured in Harry's ear. The black-haired boy jólesően shuddered and let the Slytherin's lips touch hers. He's excited to open his mouth to Draco játszadozhasson her liking as he hugged the boy's waist.  
\- What are you doing? - Draco asked sweetly as he could barely suppress a laugh.  
Harry did not answer, but someone else did.  
\- I see you're trying to reach their own precipitation. Do not worry, Potter, will soon line encircling it.  
The boys jumped or three feet away from each other, and they both turned up out of nowhere Snape stared with fury sparkling eyes.  
\- We did not do anything wrong - he hissed Draco.  
\- Do you think - snapped Snape. - It caused me a serious headache, as far as the punishment for you.  
\- You have no right to punish us because ...  
\- I hold back, Potter. Not your decision, what is right and what is not.  
\- Speaking of than the rights - Draco began. - We have the right to not participate in the next hour, and instead visit the Director. You might want to meet with us in a negative sense is excepted, which itself kipécézett us. I mean, if you do not get up on us, Dumbledore report it, and if you need to go all the way to the Education Reference Only.  
After a short pause, Draco nodded and sat down against the wall. Wand rhythmically tapping the palm of a hand, as if it were drumstick, while tiny sparks end of the stick. Harry stood puzzled for a while, and then took a seat next to the Slytherin on the floor, she decided her head against the wall and closed his eyes. Draco every student passing a sort of "if you say one word, I curse you, do not come tomorrow after yourself" glance it may be known, so that alone is left of them.  
Snape decided it was best to simply air, looking at the two boys. Harry was relieved when he saw that when he wrote the instructions in the table, simply sat down at his desk and began to improve papers.  
\- It was not that bad - Harry remarked on the way out. - May finally come down to us?  
\- Non - Draco shook his head. - Sure plotting something. Do not fall for it!  
Harry wanted to believe that Draco is wrong this time, but had to admit that his friend is much more familiar with the Slytherin mind-set as he did.  
\- Anyway, let's be happy that now there is silence.  
\- It's quiet before the storm, Harry - he shook his head. -'ll Be struck by lightning, believe me. I do not know I just have to.  
Harry set off one of the hidden stairs, but Draco was not followed, as he was now elsewhere hour.  
\- I'll see you in the library - said goodbye to her, then she turned and hurried away.  
The Gryffindor was surprised that breakfast disinterest in what the direction of certified, oszladozni starts. More and more people are whispered behind her, giggling and pointing at him, and were not a few remarks.  
\- Hey, Potter! Where are the cute little skirt? - She shouted at him as someone who was not even known by sight only. But before he could finish, Hermione silenced him with a quick silencing spell.  
\- Thanks, - thanked Harry.  
\- No problem. I'm sick of them - he sighed.  
\- Tell me about it?  
\- Who else should I say? Ron did not talk to me.  
\- You just ... do not ...? - Harry stammered. When Ron and Hermione broke up, it was solely because of him.  
\- No, we are still together, but ... I do not know.  
\- Hermione, Ron, if he is angry, because you talk to me, then feel free to leave me only. I'm serious.  
\- Not to speak about this - waved Hermione. - I'm not going to play for the sake of myself.  
Harry wanted to continue the discussion, but Flitwick admitted them to bűbájtanterembe, so it was not much use to her to speak further.

Harry made his way to the Great Hall in the direction to go to lunch, though highly thought of that rather hide in a secluded hallway. Eventually hunger overcame, and a good, juicy beef pie with hopes of sitting down at the Gryffindor Hungary. Already considered a dessert when an enchanted paper airplane landed in a half-empty plate.  
\- Who sent it? - Hermione asked.  
\- I do not know - Harry shook his head. A paper airplane wings only his name appeared, not by the consignor.  
\- It may be dangerous - Hermione. - What if pressed full of something nasty ártással? I think not open it.  
But Harry had unfolded the letter, they finally recognized the handwriting. The end of Harry ipszilonja curled a little, but not too conspicuously. Have you ever seen such a small kunkorokat, namely parchment Draco, Potions when he tried to peek him - although sometimes just stared as he wrote, concentrating on the written form and structure of the sentences to be perfect ...  
The inside was just so much: Come on, now!  
Harry knew that the "up" exactly on the seventh floor covering. The necessary Room which trained together, became friends and more than friends ... whether it is as it seems? Draco just sitting (or lying?) In the room and waiting for him. Harry had no intention to miss a love trysts, she immediately got up from the table.  
\- Are you going? - Hermione asked.  
\- Things to do - he replied evasively, and headed for the stairs.  
Harry bit worried that you will not let me in the room, but all doubts vanished when he saw the door propped open with a thick candle.  
\- Draco? - He asked as he poked his head into the doorway.  
\- Close behind you - was the laconic reply, Harry obeyed quickly. As soon as the door closed, the village has become szuroksötétté and Harry could not see his face. A click of a shutter time and the boy threw himself madekáros. Harry took his face between his hands, kissing her violently, and came so close to him that the Gryffindor almost felkenődött the wall.  
\- Draco ... - he whispered, his voice trembling, when their lips parted for a moment apart. - We do not hang out for several hours in order to ...  
But he could not finish, because Draco took another kiss on the mouth, while the one hand journey of discovery began over Harry's clothes. He was awarded a soft moan when he felt a hand on another floor.  
\- My God - he whispered into the darkness. - I wish I could see ...  
\- Non - Draco pinned down, perhaps too hostile. - You do not want so see.  
\- What are you talking about? - Uncomprehending was a Gryffindor.  
\- It's not important - the blond boy mumbled and tried to lull Harry's attention with his hands slipped under his trousers, but Harry grabbed her arm and squeezed though not heavily, Draco immediately gasped in pain.  
\- Lumos - Harry cried in terror before the end of the wand small flame lit up. Draco was half a pace ahead of him and a very poor condition. His hair was a tousled and disheveled as ever, his whole body shaking, his eyes light gleamed with madness. - What happened to you?  
\- I ... - Draco grabbed his left arm and fell to the ground. Her shoulders shaking with sobs. - Did you see Harry. Did you see the article. And now very angry with me.  
\- Your father? - Asked back for safety's sake.  
\- Yes. - The tears streaked his face now, were much pain. - Penalty ... it hurts ...  
\- You mean, you agonize through the Ticket Eden?  
Draco could only nod, so shaking with sobs.  
\- Let me see - asked softly and crouched beside his friend.  
\- Do not - protested weakly. - Very ugly…  
But Harry was not interested in excuses wand clutched in his teeth and took the boy's left wrist and pushed his sleeves to his elbows. He almost cried when he saw the snake tattoo that is distorted beyond recognition. The usual black lines felhasadtak and become open wounds from which blood and yellowish pus oozing. In addition, the entire arm swelled as if it had been during inflammation.  
\- Draco, we definitely need to show anyone ...  
\- No! - He shouted, and jerked his arm Harry's hand. Tightly he hugged and rocked her injured left hand. - No…  
\- Draco, I want to help.  
\- I know! But you can not!  
\- Then why did you call me here? - Harry asked.  
\- Because ... I needed something that distracts my attention. I thought that when I deal with you, they just fade away ...  
Harry narrowed his eyes eyeing his friend.  
\- Clean or pushed.  
Draco did not answer, Harry hugged him, almost in her lap pulled the quivering body.  
\- Csssss - soothingly as he stroked his sweaty hair. To his surprise, Draco did not pull away from him, but also fits into his embrace.  
\- Tell me something - asked softly. - I love to hear your voice.  
Harry was embarrassed, I suddenly was not sure as to say.  
\- Say a poem - helped him in Slytherin.  
\- Muggle poem is good?  
\- Anything good, just tell me already - he sighed brokenly.  
\- Okay ... - He cleared his throat and tried the best, his voice simmering for consideration.  
\- You go to a good Scarlboroughba?  
Salve, strength, loyalty and courage ...  
I remember who live there,  
He had long since my baby.

Tell him to make me a whistle shirt  
Salve, strength, loyalty and courage ...  
but without sewing or embroidery!  
Then again, he will be my baby.

Tell him, please contact me in a box,  
Salve, strength, loyalty and courage ...  
Between the salt water and the sea,  
Then again, he will be my baby.

Tell him to reap sarlójával your fancy,  
Salve, strength, loyalty and courage ...  
And collect them all in a bunch of heather,  
Then again, he will be my baby.

You go to a good Scarlboroughba?  
Salve, strength, loyalty and courage ...  
I remember who live there,  
He had long since my baby ...

Harry was quiet and put out his wand. Draco's steady breathing from concluding that he fell asleep, or passed out from the pain, but did not dare to get up off the ground, because Draco with his chest resting on his head.  
\- I so want to help you - just whispered into the blackness. - I can not stand to watch it suffer because ... important to me. Indeed, perhaps the most important. I love you, Draco Malfoy, I love you with all hibáddal.  
He considered himself a few minutes, then it is prevalent drowsiness and dragged him in the darkness.  
Harry perked up for the first time. The luminous dial of hours that it was late and missed his watch all afternoon. He looked at the sleeping Draco and smiled wistfully. Careful not to wake him, he lifted his left arm and turned toward him to see the tickets - nearly cried out in surprise.  
It looked much better than a few hours. No longer was it not of blood, nor of any other secretions, and the whole hegesedni began.  
It was not Harry's finish what makes this spectacularly heal, but at the moment I do not care.  
\- Draco - he said quietly call upon his friend. - You have to get up.  
\- No - she muttered, half asleep, and even more have slipped Harry's chest.  
\- I do not know, but the wound began to heal ... check it out! - Draco blinked to clear his vision, and then looked at his arm.  
\- Wow - he muttered. - This is it ...?  
\- I do not know - the Gryffindor shook his head. - I'll ask Hermione if you can find in the library ... it hurt yet?  
\- Bearable - he said as he got to his feet.  
Harry left the room, relieved the blond boy behind.  
\- Where have you been? - Hermione shouted as the portrait turned up. - Ellógtál three hours!  
\- Were more important things to do - he said.  
\- Oh yes? Why do I feel that Draco were you?  
\- Because the way it is.  
\- Harry, I mean, that you love one another, but that is not important in the learning process, is not it always seemed like to Wed ...  
\- Hermione, I did not what you think - Harry cut him off and told how the Slytherin looked terrible arm, which then very much in a few hours started to heal. - And I do not know why - finally finished in.  
\- Harry, I thought of you when something stuck in for years - Hermione shook her head indulgently. - What is the most protective against dark wizards and átkaikkal?  
\- Um, I do not know ... pajzsbűbáj? - Guessed.  
\- Love, Harry, love. We are protected from Voldemort at seventeen years? Your mother's love. And now it comes to such things. Your love to heal.  
\- So your father can not torture me if I'm near?  
\- Yes, and if you feel the love - Hermione nodded.  
\- But I'm not him - he noted. - Oh, my God, if I'm not there next to it, you can tear the wound, and ... I have to go for it - he said as he ran his dormitory that brought down into the invisibility cloak.  
\- Harry, you can not go out, what if you get caught? McGonagall already you could drown ...  
But Harry was not interested in anything other than Draco. He opened the Marauder's Map, and whispered a spell.  
\- There is no one in the corridors, not even cruising Friccs - clasped map and visszagyűrte the trunk.  
\- But Harry ...  
\- Hermione, I'm so close to megtébolyodjak - thumb and index finger showed how much it is separated from the madness. - Draco tortured, and I was just in my presence I could heal, but you can not leave. Here you come after me and keep kárálsz to what extent this will not end well. Well, I do it, what will be the end! You need me, so I'm leaving.  
Hermione did not argue further, Harry's invisibility cloak draped himself in, and hurried out of the Gryffindor Tower.

Draco gritted his teeth as he slipped out of the bedroom to the bath room. The wound was throbbing madly, and var before his eyes torn up, as if someone had cut her with a knife invisible. his arm under cold water, but it did not help him much.  
Already half an hour lying on the cold tile when the shutter clicked. The door then closed the door, but Draco did not see anyone until Harry took the cloak off.  
\- A heart attack brought on me - the Slytherin sighed.  
\- How are you? - Harry asked.  
\- Good. Gorgeously. How did you get in?  
\- I got a tip line, by the time I hit the password - shrugged. - Then I went into the net, but you were not there, so I thought I stop by here.  
Harry sat down beside her and tried to hug himself, but Draco pushed him away.  
\- I just want to help.  
\- It does not help to megfojtasz.  
\- Hey, I realized what a healed wound, and why is torn up again, but if you'd like to roll around in agony, then I came here unnecessarily.  
Draco grumbled a bit, but he moved closer to Harry.  
\- So what's the secret?  
\- Okay, I foresee that you'll laugh out of things, but I think it works ... and, according to Hermione, and he is usually right. So he thinks he can not hurt your father through the Ticket Eden, if you're with me, they protect my love.  
Draco snorted, but Harry did not expect anything else from him.  
\- Do you think it works really?  
Harry looked at the wound, which began to boil up before his eyes like a phoenix tears had dripped on it.  
\- Yes, I think definitely works.  
Draco sigh of relief when the final cut is healed.  
\- Do you think tomorrow morning when I will tear you ... Wallpaper matrices separate again?  
\- Yes - nodded Draco. - Pretty sure.  
\- See you at lunchtime, it is after hours and ...  
\- Harry, calm look, it's just a scar, not the end of the world. And besides, you can feel the love from a distance, or what.  
Harry nodded and reached for the köpenyéért.  
\- I have to go back.  
\- I know - Draco nodded. - But do not let you go without a goodbye kiss.  
Harry smiled as he felt the boy's lips to hers, and returned the kiss.  
\- Hello.  
\- Hello. - Harry draped himself in the magic cloak and slipping of the Slytherin common room.

The next few days Harry was mad rushing into one. Lunch breaks are usually spent to himself grabbed a couple of sandwiches, Draco approached and locked themselves in an empty classroom or storeroom. The Dark Mark each separate spent hours getting harder looked good, but the recovery has been in was enough when sitting next to each other while having lunch. The homework is jointly wrote to the library, and then all the way along the coves takarodóig were one corner of the castle. Sometimes just doing everyday things - reading, talking or playing Exploding Snap - but it happened that in this comfortable spent time. Harry wished amazing that túllendülhessenek the prelude, but are too afraid for his Draco, whose arm had unwittingly touched, if it becomes too intimmé the case. He did not want to hurt him, so he gritted his teeth and halt the desires.  
Harry also regularly attended the infirmary to boszorkányfű- and futkárlobonc solution csórjon friend, though not much used these products. He suspected that the ticket counter kihasadása really love only been able to protect.  
\- Almost completely gone - said in a late-night reading sessions occasion Draco. - Have not even cracked the skull and snake lines barely visible.  
\- I'm glad it's over - Harry smiled. - Although, thus no longer be a good reason to rádmásszak.  
\- So I'm still not very well - perhaps too quickly snapped Draco. - Still a little tingle. You know ... I thought that little bit better éreztethetnéd, I'm what's important to you ... if you can get well faster.  
Harry immediately his mouth was dry, and blushed.  
\- You should not be straining yourself - he said quietly.  
However, there is Draco leaned in to kiss Harry could not disagree with him more. He squirmed a bit, to face Draco, and the Slytherin head propped in his nape. Gradually he deepened their kiss as he slid his hand under Draco's shirt.  
Draco was so accustomed to his directing their co-existence that you simply could not keep still, by all means wanted to do something with his hands, but Harry pushed back to a gentle violence on the ground.  
\- If you want me to show it better my love, you'll have a little sit quietly and listen to me - he said hoarsely.  
\- I'm sorry, I just got used to it ... that I lead, that's all - apologized.  
\- This one should try to trust me - he whispered in her ear and kissed her gently on the sensitive area behind the ear. Draco's entire body trembled and let Harry szívogassa continued to bite her neck, leaving a small reddish spots behind. She could feel all the blood in a body part down to wander, while the spoiled boy.  
Harry watched growing bliss as Draco shuddered slightly when touched on a sensitive point and a soft sigh escaped her lips pink.  
\- Harry ... it's very good - she whispered softly.  
\- I love you - unexpectedly announced the Gryffindor. - I love you very much.  
\- I love you, Harry.  
Completely serious thought to these words. It was all so perfect, as long as it does not recognize the carcass Draco, and not off the ground.  
\- What is that? - Harry was puzzled. - I did something wrong?  
Draco shook his head, stared fixedly, and clenched his jaw. You could almost hear the gears small pounding in his head.  
The tickets have now completely disappeared. Almost healed without a trace, and Draco felt that it will not rupture any more, and that instead of being reassured had just scared her even more. If you no longer bear the Dark Mark, then so it does not belong among the Death Eaters as ever. And if you are not a follower of Voldemort, Dumbledore's will, mutatis mutandis. He could remember it, what was the opinion of his father's old wizard. Sentimental old fool was because they listened to his heart and defended those who were important to her ...  
Draco stared at Harry's face confusion and panic flooded. If someone wants to hurt you ... if you really want to ruin will do ... Harry will be in danger, he did not. Causing him pain, maybe even killed, only that he had to suffer ... Draco decided that it will not be deleted. Rescues Harry, get up it takes.  
\- Harry - he began quietly. - This will not work.  
\- Like what? - He frowned.  
\- That's all. We are not of interest to each other.  
\- I have no idea what happened to you the last one minute. I do not understand - he said flatly.  
\- Har ... Potter - he corrected himself. He took a deep breath, because they do not want to say what I have heard all the way to the Gryffindor. - Better for you without me. I bring you nothing but trouble.  
\- Because so far avoided the trouble - he remarked sarcastically.  
Draco knew two choices. Or lay out the cards, and tells Harry that if you stay with it, you will live a target, and ask them to leave her alone in their own interest. But Harry was not so're made to frighten her with an empty assumption. And if it were certain that the worst happens ... even to persist next to it. Oh, how the heroic and loyal idiot why not head into the wall beats ...!  
And the other possibility is that he is lying. That is to say that we have not even thought of before. That so deeply hurt the boy to no longer look towards ... yes. Harry certainly would never forgive him if he will do this and will hate me for the rest of his life, but ... there will be a day in his life. Draco's throat dumplings decided to go this route you choose.  
\- Listen, Potter - he began as he could legridegebb voice. - Get off me. You think I did this because ... I'm in love with you? - Sarcastically laughed, but it was not a shred of glee in his voice. - I knew that Gryffindor ye so foolish that elhiggyétek, there is goodness in everyone. And he was right.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- First, I have shown that count on my help - because kihúztalak mess Potions. That was more than enough to elbizonytalanítsalak and you start to think that I've changed. Then I gave the little owl show the house about the eyes in a way they treated me your friends, and what terrible things were with my father. Good Gryffindor worthily took pity and let me in my desire to keep me private lessons. I began to believe that their position improved, and at the same time shaken in yourself. I'm not saying it was easy, but the shape twisted around my finger on things and I took it out of unknowingly that surely no one else was capable of. I never really wanted to kitudódjon this thing, but I did as if I wanted to, because I had to be in shape for my credibility. Anyone can boast to her if you megkaparinthatna. A little messed up my plan to my father crossed, but finally reached my goal. Thank you.  
\- I still do not understand - said Harry.  
In response, Draco pulled his sleeve on his left arm.  
\- The Dark Mark disappeared. It could have gone even faster if you do not speed coming out. But it does not matter because I'm not tied to them, because you were so stupid, and I fell in love. My father would never have power over me. Released. And now I do not need you.  
Harry looked at the blond boy shocked hardened features. He could not believe he really said about all this ... just exploited and lied to him.  
\- Do not believe it - he said, but rather as if they convince himself.  
\- I do not care what you think, Potter. That's the truth, you'd better realize.  
\- But ... you said you made ... and the patron ...  
\- Why are you so hard on the uptake? It was all a trick, because - never - no - loved - Member said.  
Harry is not yet fully realized this over, but I got pretty much all the beds to kicsorduljanak tears.  
\- Get out before we do anything, why then closed Azkaban - hissed menacingly, Draco ran out of the room without further ado. At the end of the corridor, then he opened the door to an empty room, locked the door and let herself sobbing.

Draco knew this kind of pain. The invisible knife that is going millimeter deeper than the living flesh, torn muscles - it's now tortured. Not only damaged his arm, but his heart and it was a million times worse. He could not Harry's disappointment, contempt and hate to think cheeks heated, and the fact that what really hurt - even if it served his interests. A very small portion hoped that Harry did not believe him, he realizes what crafts, and you would still be together ... but he was too wily and Harry too honest for this to happen.  
He imagined that Harry was probably just curse into several pieces cut out of the ominous newspaper article image as a wounded lion walking the way their bedroom and kicking everything in its path only. He knew that someday get over the way - an entry that was even worse than it has been thought and done. Returning to his friends and team up with a cute girl away, and their three children at the kiskutyájukkal will live happily until they die. He, Draco, just a nuisance to be distant memory.  
Finally he managed to pull himself together somehow. He got up from the floor and wiped his eyes, straightened his shirt before he stepped out of the room.  
It was in the basement when passing in front of a hole cut out kőszörnynek heard a strange rustling sound. He stopped, looked around in search of the source of the noise, but the next thing out of nothing turned up in a black canvas bag that someone behind her pulled over his head. Draco cried out and began to kapálódzni, but two strong hands twisted his arm.  
\- Help! - He yelled belly.  
\- Silencio! - Someone said, Draco has become incapable of any kind of sound transmission. - Stun is it?  
\- I do not - someone else said. - I'd rather tie him up!  
Draco felt like a snake in the thick ropes wind round the body, trussed him. He made a last attempt to escape, or at least lerázhassa the bag from his head, but without success.  
The only consolation was that he knew that if he was caught, it certainly had somehow learned of what happened, it does not hurt Harry.  
Harry did not hurt - repeating himself. - I do not hurt ... I saved ...


	7. Chapter 7

7th

Draco helplessly let her three attackers were caught two sides and almost dragged to start in the corridor. The third went before them, and stunned everyone who just came towards them. The main gate arguments began kapálódzni Draco with renewed strength by the time it received a strong blow to the right side of his ribs and pelvis in Hungary. Although saw stars, did not give up. Did you know that you brought out of the estate, up to elhoppanálhatnak with it, and you will be much more difficult to escape.  
\- Stun already! - He cried the wizard on the left side, after Draco blindly kicked him in the shin. In a final flash of light seen through the canvas bag, and then everything went black.  
When she came to, her head ached, and I would not be surprised to that is tied to a chair. A little straining her arm hold-down ropes, but he soon realized that the knots are too strong, so I looked around the room. It was almost empty, a simple gray walls and floor ... but his throat tightened when he discovered that the key to handle a fancy letter M shape.  
The door opened at that moment and went on to the three men who kidnapped. One of them was tall, angular face, and was wearing a long leather coat, his hair closely cropped silvery gleam. The other two were slightly lower than him, and the impression of stout, good people in the flesh hatched. Draco has seen a similar triple chariot - he was just so used to holding his side cracked and Goyle to perform the dirty work instead.  
\- I did not think even once in your life, however, I see this building - said Draco. - I would love the thing, if I were not in the basement, tied to a chair. So nostalgia is a bit more difficult.  
they were all silent for a moment, and then spoke leather jacket:  
\- We do not want to hurt you.  
Draco snorted, but this drop does not bother him.  
\- We do not want, but that does not mean that we will not. Everyone would be better to cooperate.  
\- What do you want from me? - Dracóból fallen out of the question.  
\- Information, obviously - he said. - But here you do not ask.  
He easily conjured himself another chair and sat down across from Draco.  
\- I'll tell you that things will be here. I ask you something, and you're going to answer honestly, the best of your knowledge. If you're not telling the truth, we realize and harder resorting devices. If you do not speak, you get one and try again. We are patient, as well makacskodhatsz morning. - The man leaned forward, his palms Draco leaned on his knee. - Who were you tonight?  
Draco stubbornly silent. The leather jackets waved his head, and one reflective man jumped next to him and slapped him a tremendous punch. Draco did not even squeaked, he represented the punch like a real king.  
\- Let's try it again. Who were you tonight?  
\- Anyone - he said.  
\- You lie. - Battles! Another slap in the face for it. - We will not be so close. There were only two requests, and none of them respected. But it's alright. We happen to know that Harry Potter were in the Room of Requirement.  
Draco was silent.  
\- What did you do?  
\- For fucking nothing to do with you! - Draco snapped, but in a moment regretted it because they got a right hook as well.  
\- What did you do?  
\- Nothing!  
\- Rumored kettőtökről things - said the man evil glint in his eyes. - I hope that is not a very gyomorforgatót were doing, so I deny ...  
Draco spat in his face. Already he headed for one of the crew reflective as he raised his hand to stop him. He wiped his face and continued coldly.  
\- Last time. What did you do?  
\- Harry wrote letters to her fans - she said cheekily. - Then felfeküdtem on the table and ...  
He grabbed his wand, and as if a knife had pushed Draco lashed back of his hand. Draco cried out in the searing pain in his hands and tried to elrántani pálcától.  
\- We are fortunate that we're running out of veritaserumból, and there's a legilimentor not our friend, so we are willing to continue to struggle with you - hissed menacingly. - I knew it was not too well-bred, but I thought it would be easier.  
\- The reklamálnia should my father - he said.  
\- Do not worry, he's about to arrive. But first you're going to tell me what you done.  
\- Why you care about this so much? We're just two guys. What do you usually do in the seventh year Hogwarts? Learn, read, exercise Charms ...  
\- We know that's not what happened. Do not you think we learned that disappeared?  
\- I have no idea what you're talking about - Draco lied.  
The man took out a knife from his belt and pushed Draco's wrist. The boy had started to panic when he poked the blade under the shirt, elbow and slashed the tissue.  
\- How did you do?  
\- I do not know - he lied again. - Suddenly it was gone ...  
\- Stop the bullshit! We know that this is an extremely powerful magic, and just like a strong, dark charm to overcome.  
\- They were kidnapped because they think that dark spells are we done? - Draco almost laughed.  
\- Not quite - said in a frighteningly calm, familiar voice. Draco did not have to turn around to see, probably through a door behind him entered through his father. - Fergus, they can go.  
\- We could not find out everything ... - began the explanations of the leather jacket.  
\- Nothing has been finding out - over cold Lucius, what Fergus and his men like a beaten army left.  
\- My father.  
\- You will not have fun with it - said Lucius.  
\- Now it comes in to confess everything? Specifically, as also accused? I'm a black magician? You know, that's why not only does not punish you, but I also would double the desszertadagom.  
\- Nothing of the sort accuse. But I had to say something about these idiots that elhozzanak school.  
\- So what do you want from me? - Draco.  
\- To stay here - he said simply. - Because you are the so-called bait.  
Draco stared at him blankly.  
\- When was the little fights regarding your ticket ...  
\- You mean when he disowned?  
\- ... Seriously I had to think about that téríthetnélek see reason - he continued, as if Draco had not interjected. - Of course, I tried the classic solution to see if a little pain and convincing. But then I saw that ... the image of the Prophet ... I admit that for a very managed to annoy. Especially the fact that your ticket disappeared. I did not tell anyone that I was able to do that. The Potter boy healed, right? And at the same time You are more valuable than ever.  
\- What do you want to do? - He asked in advance for fear of the answer.  
\- I gave my men the order to put in here. Potter has repeatedly proved to immediately rush to the help of his friends, as he realizes that threatened them. I do not think it takes more than a few days to Apparate grass in the front yard, with the intention asked to deliver.  
\- Why do you want to catch?  
\- Of course, because of the Lord - he said, as if it were self-evident. - We believe that he does not dare come back to us because Potter constantly thwarted aspirations. If you removed out of the way Potter finally be with us again ...  
\- Are not you yourselves - he said incredulously.  
\- We'll see what you say when you stand in front of you, old possession of the body and find out how you turned away from us.  
\- There is a bad news - he said mellifluous voice. - Harry will not come. Unfortunately, I'm so smart, like you and broke up with him right after the sign disappeared. I have arranged to hate me more than himself in the renowned Dark Lord cause, and no longer did not care whether I lived or died or not.  
Draco was a very big efforts to strike a neutral tone, trying to pay attention Lucius with a smile face.  
\- So, you might as well engedhetnétek.  
\- No. We'll see what comes to you - barked, with left the room.

\- I knew right away that something like this whole - rock solid, Ron said, and just to put more pronounced the sentence, fried sausage stab waved end villa.  
Hermione remained silent, deeply silent and Harry. He began to regret that Ron initiated the affairs.  
\- No offense, but it will not be sárkányból golymók - continued. - Malfoy has always been a PC and a dirty little motherfucker, it is not surprising that now is used only to someone céljaiért. Good thing I found out so soon, is not it? - There was no reply. - Well, anyway ... but at least one life you have learned that to be added at the Slytherins sly ...  
\- Ron, shut up! - Hermione snapped.  
\- Thanks, Hermione - Harry muttered. Like every day, now also glanced furtively towards the Slytherin table to find Draco, but I did not find it. Three days have passed since then, and saw no color. It is normal to avoid - this could not be surprised after what happened. But it was no longer contact. It did not come down to the Great Hall to eat - after all, asked for food from the kitchen as well. Much more worrying was that Potions was never seen or any other watch, he spent the rest of Slytherin. You do not hang out with them all!  
\- Hermione, something's not right - he whispered to her. - I have not seen for three days already. It's not like I wanted to, but nevertheless, seemed to damn?  
\- Yes, it is eye-stab me anymore - she nodded.  
\- I'm beginning to believe that much of the gas is here - he continued. - Maybe it's just a vain hope for nourishment, but I think ... I think he lied. When he said those things ... as if he wanted to cut himself.  
\- Yes, it's called tear - Ron interjected.  
\- No, you do not understand! There is the patron ...  
\- Malfoy's Patronus can recall? - Hermione wondered. - But ... where?  
\- I taught him - Harry waved. - But that's not the point ... Hermione, deer-shaped. A patron of a deer than mine.  
\- Do you think you picked yours shape as Lupin and Tonksnál?  
\- Pretty sure. At this time there is no coincidence.  
Hermione pondered in silence for a minute.  
\- It is possible that trouble? - He asked.  
\- Yes - he nodded.  
\- Then everything is clear - Hermione sighed. - Something is embroiled in a dangerous situation, and he did not want to belefolyj ...  
\- Well I'm going into it - popped up. - Once you are in my hands, so definitely I will kill ...  
\- Wait, where are you going now? - Hermione called after him.  
\- I'll talk to somebody - he said the run and pulled out into the hall.  
Harry knew that if someone wanted to take a student, you definitely need to know about a teacher. In fact, even the director himself. Although he does not like Lucius Malfoy obviously had a son, he also had the right to request from the school. He must have realized that he was healed of the Ticket and iderohant to kinyúvassza ... they might be somehow forced Dracóból to go with him after he could not find it?  
\- Potter What are you doing here? - He snapped Snape, having stopped in front of the principal's room.  
\- I need to talk to the headmaster - he replied laconically.  
\- I do not think you succeed - said wickedly. - Professor Dumbledore is not currently in the castle. I fear that the mondanivalóddal have to wait, so ... for a week.  
\- One Week? - Harry snapped. - In the meantime, they are killed!  
Snape did not answer, just stared at him inscrutable view.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes really! - Harry would have gladly kicked his ankle.  
\- Only after Malfoy did not your friend so you worry?  
Harry was so surprised that even forgot to breathe.  
\- You know where he went?  
\- Of course, because I am the head of house - he said contemptuously. - But I do not intend to share with you this information.  
\- Why? - He was puzzled.  
\- Because you are not welcome there, where he had gone - she said.  
\- He needs me - she said defiantly.  
\- No need for you! - Shouted Snape. - Get out of my sight! And I do not know that nyomozgatsz after Malfoy!  
Harry turned and scampered, but did not go to the Great Hall, but also in Gryffindor Tower, to pick up the invisibility cloak. The magic garment gratitude, silently left the mansion and crossed the lawn of the estate as well. Across the gate he closed his eyes, and definitely a thought to your destination as never before. He spun on his heel, and he felt the tug of the cord.

The December air stung his lungs when he arrived in front of Malfoy Manor. Without thinking, he headed toward the wrought-iron gate and opened the door, which was open to his surprise. Harry, no matter how rushed to Draco, came to a halt. This door should be closed - spells and curses should disarm to enter.  
It's a trap - said in a small voice in his head. Suddenly overwhelmed with uncertainty. Draco know about this? Or here at all? She could not bear to be disappointed when the boy and logged in to see that smug grin on his face looking as him ... kill him? He had no idea what they want to do with it.  
She closed her eyes and tried to see things clearly.  
Harry…  
Immediately sprang to her eyes. He imagined it? Draco's voice can be heard as a little voice in his head, and it is both frightened and filled with joy.  
Draco - he thought. - Draco, do you hear?  
Harry, you have to go - came the reply. - I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me, but you have to go.  
But Harry had pushed the gate and headed straight for the big wooden door.

Idiot!  
Draco frantically tugging at his arm to escape the bondage of ropes. A lot of thinking over the last few days to see if Harry really comes to it, if you noticed or not. She thought she heard footsteps in the hallway or anything, but his heart was filled with warmth and tranquility when Harry turned up at the gate. Just tentatively whispered his name, Harry answered him, though he had no idea that it happened or did this really happened-and not just imagined.  
But he knew that here, simply sensed that set off a gravel road, despite the warnings.  
\- Guards! - He shouted belly. - Guards!  
The two burst into the room and Fergus gorilla.  
\- What? - Said the gray man.  
\- Here it is - sputtered. - Idehoppanált, but missed. About half miles away, he turned up. I've never been much of a Apparated - he explained.  
\- Half a mile away, he turned up? - Fergus incredulously.  
\- Yes - nodded Draco. - On the north side.  
\- How do you know? - The man asked suspiciously.  
\- Sensations - improvised. - Ever since I healed my wound, I can feel when approaching me.  
Fergus considered for a moment, then decided, because Draco left the room, and the two utility model together.  
Draco listened in silence for a few minutes, then heard the hasty steps, and a moment later, Harry tore up the door.  
\- Draco - he groaned, then hurried over to kioldozza the ropes. - God, I ...  
\- Shut up - Draco snapped. - Otherwise, where's your wand? Why not oldozol with me, you miserable?  
Harry stammered something about being nervous to use a wand is not pulled out, and a well-planned metszőbűbájjal Draco cut his left hand detention ropes.  
\- Ready - mumbled when he was done with the last one as well.  
\- Let's get out - Draco said as he rubbed his wrist. Harry's way out, grabbed her arm and turned her around. He just does not stand up, not to kiss her, so he was glad to be alive, and outside the monocle did not have any physical injuries.  
\- It has now is not the time - pull away the blond boy. - Come on, scroll down.  
Harry followed without a word up the stairs and into the reception room, and finally out the door. Lucius had none - until, until they reached the gate. The crazy blonde man stared at them.  
\- They did not go anywhere - he said, and Harry's wand pointed at his chest.  
\- Sure - he said determinedly black-haired boy.  
\- Crucio!  
\- Protego! - Lucius shouted at the same time, what immediately noticed the usual strong, shiny shield.  
\- You're a coward, Potter. hide behind shields, because they are weak - the man spat.  
\- No one can tell me that I am a coward - he said quietly menacing, ended with a shield and sent out a stunning curse at him, but deftly dodged away from him, while elharsogta own curse, which is not Harry, but Draco hit. The blond boy flew two meters back, before he fell to the ground and began to tremble violently everything as if it were some kind of seizure. Harry was so angry and so afraid that after another sent the curses Lucius, I have not selected them, simply stated everything that came to mind. Lucius finally managed to disarm, and to have been stunned before Draco hurry. He scooped her boyfriend, which was not easy because he was still twitching and left him in the gate. He spun on his heels as he thought of Hogwarts, and has raced well.

Harry odahoppanált exactly where less than fifteen minutes had disappeared, and yelled for help from afar. The front door swung open and a blazing-eyed Dumbledore hurried through it, followed by an inscrutable face the frightened McGonagall and Snape as usual.  
\- Help! - Harry cried while átbotladozott a largish decorative lakes. - Professor Dumbledore took him ... and then I had to go, I'm sorry sir, but ...  
\- Harry - he interrupted gently. - No one will be punished for having left the Hogwarts without permission.  
Fancsali about Snape's visage betrayed that he is more than willing to deduct a few points from Gryffindor so.  
\- What is it, Potter? - McGonagall asked as he took his levitation spell Draco.  
\- He was kidnapped and her father cursed ... but I do not know, because it was non-verbal assumptions ... there are ...  
\- The assumptions are very useful things, Harry - Dumbledore said. - But this time rather wait until Master Malfoy wakes up and report to us about things.  
Harry nervously ran his fingers through his hair.  
\- It will be built?  
\- I hope - said Dumbledore, and headed for the castle. McGonagall levitated Draco's body, Snape and Harry left behind them slightly in front of him.  
\- I thought you said that Dumbledore will not be in school for a week. - Harry was surprised how suppressed anger and the threat is his voice.  
\- I seem to remember that I told you not inquire after him.  
\- I can not print! - Harry shouted. - He lied to me. She said Dumbledore is not here just to prevent the ...  
\- It did not even occurred to you that I made with? - He snapped. - You do not see the szemedtől, Potter.  
He considered it terminated the conversation and said nothing about Harry.  
Madam Pomfrey elszörnyülködött Draco's condition and immediately started looking for treatment. Complicated murmuring incantations as strange figures drawn in the air with his wand, but all this just came out that Draco is no longer twitching. However, his eyes were still closed. The woman suggested that once allowed him to fill Harry in the hospital wing for the night as a visitor.  
Harry pulled up a chair next to Draco's bed, and one is left burning candlelight looked at his friend's pale face, trying to memorizing all the features of ... dared not fall asleep all night stood guard over the back of his hand stroking and prayed to wake up to go back to ...  
\- Harry, this is not good - shaking his head disapprovingly Hermione. The story that Harry Potter went on for ten minutes lunch break and returned with Draco Malfoy hit by an unknown curse, toured the school. Hermione and Ron, they came to visit the next day, but rather to Harry as the blond boy. - You're not helping him with you kill yourself. I think you get well sooner if you sit here, do not eat, do not sleep, do not go into your lessons ...  
\- If you come with that oh but I'm going to stay down, do not start it - snapped. - I'll put that much homework pile waiting for me, once this is over, because all I can think is that you can at least he'd be on it too ...  
Hermione is still trying to convince some time to see how it will later avenged himself, Harry became more and more fiercely argued with the girl. Madam Pomfrey angrily burst into the ward and ordered out by saying that the patient needs to rest. But Harry visszasompolygott during the invisibility cloak, and he took up his post next to Draco. He wanted to be with him when he wakes up.  
However, after a sleepless night of fatigue, leaden silence, and the thickening darkness drowsy united strength against Harry.  
Just a little bit of resting my eyes - he thought to himself as he put his head on his arm. After a moment - at least he perceived, in fact, hours passed - over a scratchy feeling in the face and jerked his head up, startled.  
\- Bass, totally numbed my hand - Draco moaned, half-closed eyelids and looked at Harry. - It is difficult for a large pumpkin head.  
\- Draco - he sighed with relief, and difficult to stop, not to invade him with your questions.  
\- What the hell happened?  
\- I thought, do I put this question to you - he said, smiling shyly.  
\- I mean, after my father cursed - he snapped impatiently. - Full Image rupture.  
\- Well ... ... visszahoztalak - Harry stammered. - About all that it happened.  
\- How long I've been knocked out?  
\- One and a half days.  
\- Just? I'm so damn hungry to a whole dragon could eat up ...  
Harry laughed and boundless happiness poured out his heart to Draco apparently very good health.  
\- Dumbledore said that immediately let me know when you're awake.  
\- Well, then go and speak to her - snapped Draco and Harry - although he was slightly disappointed that Draco did not want to be alone with her little - toward the principal's office.  
Dumbledore was still awake, and when Harry told her that Draco woke up, immediately followed the infirmary.  
Draco told them everything that happened in the past weeks.  
\- Harry, you should know that just because I said those things to eltaszítsalak myself, because I guessed that I'm going to get in trouble somehow mixed. I did not mean to hurt, but I had to, for your own good. I thought they were going to kill me just to make me suffer, you know?  
The Gryffindor nodded and Draco told me that Fergus and the two men caught in a deserted hallway and brought mansion.  
\- And then my father arrived, and explained something about something that did not want me, but Harry, because that He did not come back, because you're here.  
\- Voldemort? - Harry asked back, Draco acted as if it did not interfere with that said her name.  
\- Yes. It's the latest theory. Anyway, I noticed that my father slightly faded prestige. There were only three people in it, and they were not quite the heights of intellectual abilities, if you know what I mean - Dumbledore explained further. - Maybe he hoped to be back big-time, if you catch and kill the Boy Who Lived.  
\- Yes, it's conceivable - hummed the gray wizard. - Thank you for everything you told us, Draco.  
\- Are you interested in - the Slytherin nodded.  
\- Headmaster - Harry said. - Snape said ...  
\- Professor Snape, Harry.  
\- ... You're out of town and not come back for a week - he finished the sentence are anything but polite manner ignoring Dumbedore's interruption.  
\- Nothing else is said about the professor?  
\- Of course ... - he shrugged.  
\- Professor Snape informed me that he met with you and asked me to keep an eye on, but what I could have done this, you're already gone. He said that Draco does not need you, right?  
\- Yes sir.  
\- Well, that may be because Professor Snape learned that he went to Draco, and knew more or less safe. Lucius Malfoy had to ask her permission to take its otherwise would feljelenthették the Ministry. I do not exclude the possibility that as Lucius and Severus known each other for twenty years, the professor saw it in his head ...  
\- Or legilimentálta - Draco blurted.  
\- That's right. So Professor Snape knew that the real target is not Draco, but you, Harry, it served as little information as possible, so as not to fall upon the vesztedbe.  
Dumbledore smiled indulgently at Harry emésztgető his words, then said good night and left the ward.  
\- I do not like to keep acsarkodsz Snape - said Draco.  
\- I do not care szemétkedik ever with me, and ... hey, the last time it threatened that you report?  
\- That was different - waved Draco. - Did I know what I would do anyway.  
\- No? - Harry wondered.  
\- No. I just wanted to know who they are dealing with.  
Harry grumbled some more, and Draco rolled his eyes slid over in the bed and folded back the blanket edge.  
\- Come here, you - loving voice said, Harry is the current döbbenetéből felocsúdva immediately complied with the request.  
\- I thought you did not like to cuddle together - he said as he tucked the covers private.  
\- Who said that they plan összebújást? - He asked a knowing look, and moved closer to the boy.  
\- No - Harry said. - Half hour ago you were unconscious ...  
\- Hey, I'm still unconscious!  
\- Do not humorizálj! - Gryffindor told him seriously.  
\- But Harry - whined. - First you ordered the forced break because of the sign ...  
\- Then, if I remember correctly, my soul beletiportál - lunged at him.  
\- I thought we agreed that it was for your own good - he sighed wearily. - I'm starting to believe that voluntary celibacy were retired.  
\- Far from it. But Pomfrey here, about ten meters away, and anyway I do not believe that this is quite okay.  
\- Okay - surrendered Draco. - We can only sleep.  
\- Thank you - nodded and took off his glasses.  
It was almost asleep when Draco asked:  
\- And tomorrow?  
\- AJH, my God ... - sighed. - Well, we'll see.  
\- Tomorrow make up for everything - Draco replied with satisfaction, and his side arm around Harry's chest. - And no more excuses.  
\- Okay, just shut up, that could sleep - Harry moaned.  
Draco was silent for a moment and looked at a friend's profile in the pale moonlight.  
\- More do not do such a thing - said the unexpected.  
\- What kind of? - The blond boy asked back.  
\- Well that. Do not break my world, do not get out, do not get yourself in mortal danger, do not have to ... not afraid of what will happen tomorrow.  
\- Oh, and you'd better when he grows up - grinned. - You can not imagine the things I will cultivate you.  
\- Kindly keep it to yourself sick jokes - he said with a grimace, but his brain is in a back corner of the photo has been rolled ... - Seriously, promise me that you will no longer do these things.  
\- Okay, I promise - he muttered into the quilt.  
\- Thank you. But now you really sleep.

The two boys woke up this morning to Madam Pomfrey rikácsolására. The woman beside himself, he shouted, and Harry incited Parnaíba chased out of the Gryffindor boys in the infirmary.  
Harry carefully dodged rest of the day Draco's way - he suspected that the promise made the previous day to you as soon as possible out on it, not as you would have it though but Hermione, as always, was right - although this has been known for the world not in front of him. He does not really afford that, even absent an hour, even if it is the hour of the jegyzetelésnél much more useful and could have spent kellemsebben.  
Have you started to calm down, Draco might not even going to try him, and made his way to the Gryffindor Tower in the direction to get started with domestic tasks - szobrozó when he saw the portrait of the Fat Lady in front of the Slytherin.  
\- Finally you're here, Potter. This stupid painting you did not want to let me in again.  
\- After all, it's your job - brazenly said the black-haired boy. - Listen, I know that we'll be damn mad, I'm busy but not really ...  
Draco had already begun to indignation, but Harry cut him off.  
\- I missed the dolgaimmal ... I have to write McGonagall human transformation, about forty inches, the same amount requested Flitwick in igézésről, Sprout gave up to look into three carnivorous plant choice, Snape was the usual "write a thesis on what went wrong in the főzetedben" task punished ...  
\- All right, do not cry anymore - Draco sighed and pulled from his bag a Puliczer-quill. - Let's see ... After three hours, or six in the evening when I come back, and I will do stupid homework a wide berth for which it has never, right?  
\- As the day - Harry replied, and climbed into the portrait. Tempore attack began in the thesis, it was not a moment to relax - it only looked up from his books, when a new piece of parchment or a different volume looking in her purse.  
The common room slowly emptied - students went to play chess or read a hálószobáikba, walked the aisles, asked for a snack from the kitchen elves, some of them were sitting in the library. Harry was by then quite alone now, when the corridor was heard a loud rumble and hassle. Harry climbed out of the portrait, and found himself facing a sparkling-eyed Draco Malfoy.  
\- This bitch can not be let out again - complained.  
\- Because you do not know the password - he gave a simple answer to Harry. - The new way is to ring it. Take advantage of Christmas.  
\- Now I find out something else - the Queen lamented. - But it was so good now!  
\- I hope you are ready to dolgozataiddal stupid - he muttered Draco.  
\- Yes, I finished - he nodded slightly lámpalázasan.  
\- I do not know if you noticed but I missed more than you, and yet nyavalygok ever - he noted.  
\- And I do not know how you do it - Harry replied. - But I do not think I want to talk to me about it.  
\- Who wants to talk here? - Draco and Harry hugged her waist. - Maybe go up into the bedrooms into hideous red decoration.  
Harry brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead Draco and gently kissed the boy, and after their lips parted, their fingers összekulcsolódtak, Harry and led him up the stairs to the Slytherin.  
Draco closed the door in a flash, mute and in need of a spell, then ran his finger on Harry's arm.  
\- So where were we?  
\- I think that somewhere in here - said the boy, Draco reached under his chin to kiss him. He felt that creeps under his shirt to ten nimble fingers, and willingly raised his arm to Draco lehúzhassa sure the garment over his head. The shirt was soon followed by falling to the ground with Draco as well, and the blond boy was a Gryffindor trousers. Harry took it increasingly difficult to breath, trying to control himself and not afraid to shake as Draco's hands to her ankles stroking the thigh from the leg. After the Slytherin, Harry straightened freed in a gesture of redundant gatyájától and then kissed again, this time in a much more sensual and passionate.  
Draco gently pushed him toward the bed Harry, who laughed and interrupted their kiss.  
\- It's not mine - giggling.  
\- No? - Draco wondered.  
\- No. This is Neville's.  
\- It's good to say something, I think I would never have I washed myself down, I turned to Longbottom's bed ...  
Harry laughed again and waved away the time being standing alkalmatosság lying with his head.  
\- Now I will be reviewed - said a soft but firm voice, Draco and pushed the red rug, a certified fairly little resistance. He settled on the bed and looked expectantly at Harry. The Gryffindor boys busy place Draco's lap and ran her fingers through the tejfölszőke tufts. Draco thirsty kisses, and while Harry's neck, sucking and biting his ear, while he caressed the boy's back again and again.  
\- Where is? - Harry Draco whispered in his ear.  
\- We? - He asked back, and the boy gave him a knowing look. - Oh ... Merlin, completely forgotten all about it ...  
Harry bit his tongue and stared nervously at Draco. The Room of Requirement given them everything, whatever you wanted, but the simple dorms have not yet been produced there from scratch síkosítós the jars.  
\- Anyway, it does not matter - Harry shrugged.  
\- He would not it! It will hurt…  
\- I'm going to possess - Harry replied.  
\- I do not know…  
\- Draco - Harry told him forcefully. - I'm not made of glass. No - I will - take it.  
\- Okay - she surrendered to the blond boy, Harry knelt to lehúzhassa Draco about the underwear as well. The Slytherin worked excruciating slowness, but Harry did not dare impatient. Finally, the last piece of clothing has successfully freed from it, and Draco took two fingers in his mouth that wetted them. Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax as he felt clammy finger on one of the entrance. Draco surprisingly quickly gave way to the first finger, which is followed by a second soon after. Harry tingled all over the interior of the waves was fenced feelings of power, and he could not suppress a deep sigh soaring. Then the fingers that have pleasantly tickled inside, suddenly disappeared - Draco jerked his hand away, off to its own shorts.  
\- Wait a minute - Harry asked, uncharacteristically raspy voice. Draco froze, startled and looked at his friend. He will tell you change your mind, so that she did not want to ... but Draco's surprise, Harry slipped back just a bit, and then received his manhood into her mouth. He tried to remember and imitate the moves that are used on Draco, watching the blonde reaction as he gently lifts the hips as if he wanted more out of this ....  
\- Harry - he groaned Draco, the boy slowly raised his head and looked at him.  
\- Just thought I'd be more humid ... - he apologized.  
\- You were right - Draco murmured as he stroked his face and Harry smiled in relief and once again moved closer to the blond boy. Knees, his arms propped Draco's shoulder and clasped his fingers behind his head, Draco and Harry's hips in his hands.  
\- Are you ready? - He asked quietly.  
\- Ready - said Harry desperately, and slowly bent his knees, descending lower and lower. When the desired height has stopped and let Draco a little straighten that perfectly arrive home safely and carefully sat on Draco tumescence.  
Harry was breathing, his head bowed and waited for him to get used to the tension and feeling of pins and needles likeness.  
\- I hurt? - Anxiously he asked Draco and Harry raised his head.  
\- No - he lied, but could not hide tears bubbled. He tried to erase them, but Draco grabbed her hand and gently lecsókolta salty droplets.  
\- What szeretetnél, Harry? - He asked quietly. - Just tell me and I'll do it.  
\- I want you - without a moment's hesitation, he said, and kissed his friend. The firing seemed to calm pain and Harry took a deep breath before holding out his knee to a circular motion visszaengedje Draco himself. Although the blond boy with hands on hips governed, because he has managed, and it fired up more than anything else that day. Gradually accelerated the pace, then slowed again in precise, swinging movements, then suddenly became erratic again ... and did not for one moment during the holidays, including the established eye contact, almost lost in the silver-colored iris.  
Draco saw Harry invented himself perfectly well without his help, so he raised his right hand in the hips, and instead began to spoil the boy's masculinity by picking up Harry's rhythm. The Gryffindor threw back his head and tried to just whimper softly.  
Finally, do not take it anymore, Draco's fingernails dug into his back her, leaning into one another's forehead and reached the top. A little ashamed himself for his own összefröcskölte and Draco's belly, but he did not give him to understand that this is disturbing.  
\- Come on, Draco ... - Harry whispered, making one or two feeble attempts to speak. - Come for me ...  
That was the last straw. Draco has long tormented the frustration and almost superhuman control of himself when Harry spoiled ... but now that the boy's sphincter flinched his manhood around and Harry too had its own borders ... and if all of this would not have done it, even there was a deep, booming voice, and only in this case you just took out ... Draco let himself and left with a long sigh that explode out of it is what I had.  
Draco felt elfolyósodtak the bones, therefore, though still tightly hugged Harry sat back on the bed, panting, and immediately the fingers tangled tufts jet-black hair.  
\- Cool or - whispered, still struggling with mild shortness of breath.  
\- No. The two of us together are fantastic - Harry corrected him, while up on one elbow and climbed down the boy's body. - I'm tired beast ...  
\- There's nothing endurance - Draco teased as he pulled her out from under the covers themselves, and Harry draped over one half.  
\- It was completely easy - surging.  
\- Maybe, but it will be second round. It is the third.  
\- Merlin's beard holy, let him blowing myself - Harry groaned and rolled onto his side, his back to Draco.  
\- Good. You can sleep, but only a little - agreed graciously Draco and moved closer to his friend. Harry face of supported while muscular chest of the Gryffindor boys when pressed.  
\- Thank you.  
\- I also - he muttered, then closed his eyes, as if he had been hit, immediately raised deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Eighth

Banging, shouting and stamping of feet could be heard from the hallway. Draco sleepily rubbed his eyes, wrapped around the waist of the bed covers and leisurely walked to the door.  
\- I can not open it, is ... AAAAAA - Ron cried when he saw the almost naked Slytherin.  
\- Lower your voice, your pet - he said Draco, and leaned against the doorjamb.  
\- More quiet? More quiet?! My pet? - Ron continued screaming. - What the hell happened here?  
\- Well, I have a feeling that you do not want to know - he replied lightly.  
\- I really do not, but I very much want you to kitakarodnál from our room. You know, you're late - he explained Ron barely disguise his shock earlier.  
\- What is this big sipákolás? - Disheveled and half asleep stumbled to Harry, who also laid itself is just a sheet.  
\- Har ... AAAA - Ron whined, and then covered his eyes and called down the stairs - Neville, Dean, Seamus do not come up here if you do not want to suffer permanent damage!  
\- Oh, shut up - he sighed and turned back to get her some clothes vibrate.  
\- Did I mention how sweet or so, disheveled and sullenly? - Draco cooed, apparently in order to annoy Ron.  
\- Befejeznétek? - Snapped the red-haired boy as he kicked his foot towards the Slytherin clothes.  
\- Hey, what the hell are you doing? - Draco snapped. - Do not you dare answer them with dirt!  
\- Because I have not slept on the floor, right? - Ron grimaced.  
Draco grunted as he picked up his things and headed for the door. While staggered, she grabbed his shirt and jumped into his pants and then sat in the common room consisting of a red velvet couch.  
\- What? - Snapped the wide-eyed staring at Neville.  
\- Se-nothing - he stammered in terror.  
\- Maybe not so staring at you when you button up your shirt - said Harry, who had just appeared at the bottom of the staircase.  
\- Oh, because you are the perfect example, right? - Draco taunted.  
\- Why Now? My shirt is unbuttoned.  
\- Aside, Potter, is buttoned wrong - he grinned.  
\- Oh, hell - Harry hissed and began to take the right clothes.  
\- By the way bespangle yourself unnecessarily - he said with a grin. - Kihámozlak it anyway.  
\- Ah, the second run - slapped his forehead. - Of course. But you can not go back, Ron is up.  
\- I guess you fürdőszobátok. Although it looks like some stone completely ...  
Harry did not pick up the upscale chip formation, because his mind has already mark a picture of Draco in the wet, so it simply said:  
\- The second door to the left.  
Draco narrowed his eyes slightly and smiled.  
\- That one? - Pointed to the bathroom door.  
Harry nodded and Draco's footsteps entered the small room.  
\- Thank Merlin it's been red as the net was not so disgusting - Draco sighed in relief as he slipped out of his shirt.  
Harry followed suit and began to undress. The clothes were thrown in a messy heap and joined in under a nice hot shower.  
\- I do not see - Harry laughed and took off his glasses, a bottle of összepöttyözte the rain and are also párásodott.  
\- And now?  
\- Now even less - he said. - Only color stains. London'll get a contact lens.  
\- A what? Korpalencsét? - Draco was puzzled.  
\- No, it's a small thing clear ... what people do in their eyes, and you do not need glasses - Harry explained.  
\- The eyes nyúlkálnak? Yuck, disgusting but not to buy yourself a thing! - Hőbörgött Draco.  
\- But now I do not see - he repeated the Gryffindor.  
\- No problem. So it will be even more exciting - she whispered in his ear, and Harry shivered jólesően.  
Draco wall mounted shower gel dispenser him a dose of his hands.  
\- Close your eyes - asked.  
\- Well, so I can not see!  
\- Oh, shut up! - Snapped the Slytherin, Harry grimacing complied with the request. Draco, Harry lathered strokes soft shoulder and chest, his hands moving up and down along the ribs. A little toying with the hardened pink nipples, while Harry leaned against the cool tiles enjoying the boy's actions.  
\- I've never told you how beautiful you are so right? - Draco.  
\- No, I do not think - said Harry, blushing all the way.  
\- It should have - Draco murmured, his thumb stroked the boy's jaw. She gently kissed her, then turned his attention to Harry's awakening manhood.  
He squatted down, clutched the boy's thigh and looked up at Harry's face.  
\- Listen to me a little bit! Will you please observe the following rules: csúszol not, do not fall together, do not make any sudden moves. It would be best if you just hold on there, in that a towel. Yes, that's right - nodded when Harry found the metallic pole after a tapogatódzás. Draco when he is satisfied that his friend will not elvágódni the wet shower, gently licked the tip Harry's erection.  
Harry since a small gesture so hard to take a breath, as if it had végigkergették the castle. He could not suppress a cry when she felt Draco hot lips of manhood. So I missed it! Ever since the existence of certain cleaning products with prices all she could think about when you were intimate position as to whether Draco intends to megörvendeztetnie sort of thing. He moaned softly, his right hand clutching a towel holder, with the left and Draco dug damp hair. He tried to keep himself, despite the fact that Draco seemed to take this as a personal challenge, because more and more deeply embraced Harry. Finally, the Gryffindor boy's entire body went limp as Draco's mouth enjoyed.  
\- Sweet Merlin - he whispered as Draco stood up and leaned on the forehead of Harry. - In this case, really I love you.  
\- In this case? - Raised an eyebrow, Draco.  
\- I love you anyway - he corrected himself. - HE! - She exclaimed in surprise when Draco grabbed his butt.  
\- What is that? Only you did not think that was my part? - Draco smiled sardonically. - Turn around!  
Harry carefully turned around its own axis. It was enough for a couple kissing on the neck, with a gentle bite to the shoulder, a little stroking his chest and belly, to be as hard again as it was five minutes ago. She sighed loudly when Draco hugged her from behind and hozzádörgölődzött.  
\- Bend down, Harry - asked Draco softly, and the Gryffindor jólesően shuddered before you have to fulfill your request. The palm print on the cool tiles, and closed his eyes. Draco felt hot on the back of his hand, then his waist as he fingers the soft flesh clinging moved up and cried out as Draco slid into him. He was surprised that no fingers began, but did not have time elmélázni this because he already strong motion moved inside.  
\- Draco - she gasped between two groaning. - Please, slow down ... ah! - Screamed as Draco found her most vulnerable point, and he climaxed immediately. The nails in vain tried to mélyeszteni tiles and serious breathing difficulties have been caused to him. Draco held back a few minutes up a bit, but as more and more wrapped up in his own enjoyment, he has stepped up the pace.  
Harry cries bounced off the walls, the shower and no voice could not suppress them.  
\- Please, please, do not ... - moaned weakly.  
\- I'll ... hold on ... - Draco sighed when he finally caught up with relief. Harry leaned back and tightly hugged his friend's body trembling. Harry's legs gave way, collapsed under him, and he ended up on the floor. - Are you okay?  
\- No - Harry moaned and writhed in pain in the face.  
\- I'm a selfish monster - distorted Draco's face as he crouched down to him and through his hair. - I'm so sorry…  
Harry made a feeble attempt to get up, but again hiss of the burning pain. - If you get me for something, I really appreciate it ...  
Draco jumped to fulfill your wishes. Private gasped his clothes, and stormed out of the bathroom. Harry listened to the dripping tap until the Slytherin came back. A small tube in his hand, he stole the infirmary, but thought it best if I do not tell Harry.  
\- Can you get up? - Draco asked softly.  
\- Yes. - Harry gathered enough strength to feltápászkodjon. If it reluctantly, but Draco followed the instructions that will keep you on your toes and relax. He gritted his teeth and tried to think of something else, as long as Draco bekrémezte him. Only then hissed when Draco broke through the weak resistance and the internal JavaScript is distributed in a dose of cream.  
\- Ready.  
Harry rose up without a word and began to dress.  
\- Please forgive me - whispered Draco and Harry nodded curtly.  
\- I think you'd better go now - he said, barely audibly.  
\- Harry, I really did not want to ...  
\- I know - I interrupted Harry and looked up at him. It really seemed that Draco felt guilty. - Please. Leave me alone now.  
Draco bit his lip and clenched his fists, but he has complied with the request and walked out of the bathroom.

Draco would have admired, if Harry never, never, never, never, never talk to him. He understood would, in fact, downright felt justified punishment. Still hoping that you might not resent it because really happened. But when he saw the Gryffindor, who was a bit strange as if had been, and the protest did not look at him, overwhelmed with shame and guilt.  
\- What about you? Yesterday I hardly did you let into our room, we looked at each other not - Ron said once. - Merlin's sake, you do it so loudly that he heard the bathroom!  
\- Things are a little félresiklottak - came the reply in front of Harry.  
The boy saw that Draco himself consumed by what happened and had no doubt that he was sincere in repentance, but was reluctant to forgive him. Did you know that trust is a fragile thing and felt that now runs through the crack deep enough into Draco's trust.  
\- Hi - greeted him quietly in the library a few days later.  
Draco's head snapped up. Harry had not spoken for three days, trying to avoid the encounter as effectively as possible.  
\- Hi, - he said.  
\- Avoiding me - he said factually Harry and sat down next to Draco.  
\- You're avoiding me - weakly defended the blond boy.  
\- I do not. If kerülnélek, I would not have come here, right?  
\- Yes - Draco nodded nervously. - Look what I did last time, I'm sorry, okay? I swear it will never happen again, if ... if you bet back.  
\- I forgive you - he nodded. - But there is one condition.  
\- I'll do anything - promised Draco quickly.  
\- I would like, once we can exchange roles.  
\- Except this - Draco groaned. Harry looked at him sharply. - I ... I can not do.  
\- You could do it a try - Harry said.  
\- Do you have to ask? - Draco and did not conceal how reluctant the request is fulfilled.  
\- Yes. The only way I can trust you if you trust me - she said firmly. - No need to go now, but I want you to promise, and you can also keep your word.  
\- Okay - he agreed reluctantly. - I promise.  
\- Great - Gryffindor nodded. - Oh, by the way, you're not signed up to spend the holidays in a mansion wishing list?  
\- Yes, because he has nowhere to go home.  
\- Pulling yourself out - Harry said.  
\- You would not betray where we're going?  
\- No. Where is the surprise? - He grinned, a quick kiss on Draco's lips, and hurried away.

\- Now you're in all this?  
\- No, it sticks out a little more.  
\- What are you waiting for? Just do it!  
\- You can simply ... tömködjem into it?  
\- Yes!  
\- Okay, now all in there.  
\- I was able to close!  
He bounced off of Draco stuffed chock full utazóládájáról and punched the air with his fist.  
\- Yes! Yes!  
\- By the way, I do not understand that you have to be packed, if there was no one to help - Harry said.  
\- Ah, there was always someone who sat on it - waved Draco. - And anyway, it just has so much stuff that I could not let anything mansion. Map broadening spell handled the ark, but it seems that space is finite. By the way, you were already packed up, right?  
\- Of course! - Harry has not been exceptionally packing to the last minute and had taken all his belongings last night together. - You make the owls?  
\- No - said the head of Slytherin. - I do not want to suffer in the cages, and besides, no one who would I write.  
\- I hope you do not mind if I bring Hedwig.  
Draco shook his head, pointed his wand at the store luggage (just do not long ago a very accurate spell removed the Malfoys coat of arms), and whispered a locomotor - crates.  
The corridors were deserted, the two boys just ran into a ghost until they reached the főkapuig. Draco dropped a snap on the chests of the stone floor and the surly porters Friccsel eyeing said:  
\- You go up the cuccaidért, I'll wait.  
Harry hurried up to Gryffindor tower, he took his trunk, Hedwig kalickáját and Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Secretly he planned to see if the school will no longer be in the field, they can fly a little Draco.  
\- I'm ready - he gasped a minute later, muttering Friccs ticked off a list of names ending, and they stepped out of the dense Snow Day.  
\- You still do not tell me where we're going.  
\- I did not - he grinned. As they left the estate boundary, Harry slowed, then stopped, put down your bags. - I'm sending ahead of our things - he said.  
\- Wait! Are you sure you know what you're doing? - Draco asked anxiously.  
\- Of course - she said not as confident as before. - I learned a teleportation spell Hermione. I sent stuff from the library to the common room and stuff and in the end we went flawlessly.  
\- Good, but now it will not be the five-minute ride, right?  
\- Non - you saw the Gryffindor as well. - But in theory, no matter the distance.  
With the ládáikra pointed and tightly focused, he declared himself the spell. The crates, broom and Hedwig has he and Harry took Draco's hand and spun on his heels and plunged into the gaping space.

on the edge of a small forest they emerged. The trees were bald and shiny ice ezüstözte them.  
\- I did not want to Apparate straight to the goal - Harry explained.  
\- In other words, you screwed up.  
\- No! So I designed - Harry said. - Come on, is not far away.  
And indeed, after a five-minute walk and they saw a sharp bend in the small forest lodge. The gray stones stacked thin strip of chimney smoke rising from the roof of reeds piled a foot of snow sitting on the whitewashed walls and windows were opened round. Overall, the house looked as if it had been constructed on the basis of a storybook illustration.  
\- It was an old witch - Harry said. - It could not have been kept in good order, so he sold me. Of course, they had pounded out a little bit, but quickly got along.  
\- You ... you bought a house? - Draco completely shocked.  
\- Since you have no place to live, and I do not intend to move back to Privet Drive ...  
Harry, however, could not continue, because Draco jumped to his neck, and kissed him.  
\- Perhaps there is more ... - he muttered the Gryffindor before his friend climbed down about it. - I'll show you your new home.  
A beautifully maintained wood door, stepping over a living room and a kitchen with a mixture of found themselves. On the walls they were exposed in some places the stones, amikből built the house, and the beams were not covered. The ground was covered with flooring and a fluffy white carpet in front of the fireplace. Very relieved when he noticed in the middle of the room stack, which formed the crates and other packages.  
\- The bathroom and the bedroom is in the attic - Harry explained, pointing toward the corner running spiral staircase. - Come.  
Draco could not speak to meghatottságtól, so I just followed Harry up the stairs.  
The bedroom was as dazzling as the lower level of driftwood next to a wooden bed in the same white carpet spread out, such as in front of the fireplace. The bathroom tiles river pebbles reminded the blond boy and noticed that the water in the porous ceiling-mounted plate and sprayed them.  
\- Merlin, Harry, that's ... thank you - emotion, she whispered.  
\- Merry Christmas.  
\- Merry Christmas - Draco said, and kissed his friend again.  
\- Do you remember what I said? - Harry shifted a little boy himself. - I will not sleep with you until you redeem your promise.  
\- Oh, do not do it anymore - Draco whined. - There are so many places these four free surface, we must intervene them!  
\- And up I will, but only after you have done, I asked you - replied firmly into Gryffindor. - I'm going to lunch I was doing - he muttered, and he left his friend in the bathroom.

Harry was made of steamed vegetables to a bowl, Draco when he galloped up the stairs.  
\- Hey, finer! I do not want you running around the St Mungo's - toasted him, and Draco cut a grimace.  
\- Yes, Mom.  
\- What? - Harry's head snapped up. - What did you say?  
\- It is that yes, Mom - said total peace of mind. - You know, usually the mother who refuses respectively, while informal meal.  
\- Do not make me show you what kind of man I am - said Harry softly-threatening.  
\- No, it really would not be good - Draco nodded and lay down on one of the cream-colored couch.  
Harry swallowed. I thought ... until it looked as if it had finally made up his mind ... Harry angrily slammed into a ladle of vegetable bowl.  
\- Everything is alright? - Draco called back.  
\- Of course, all fabulous - Harry barked, and the finished dishes - the lamb, mashed potatoes, vegetables and a bottle of wine on the dining table levitated.  
\- I will help spread out - the blonde stood up.  
\- Do not bother - Harry muttered as he charmed the plates, cutlery and glasses distributed themselves. - Sit down.  
Draco sat on one side of the table and picked himself from lunch.  
\- You cook better than the goofy house-elf - established after the first bite.  
\- It's supposed to be a praise?  
Draco nodded and looked around the house.  
\- Now I look at the chandelier is not szarvasagancsokból doing? - asked.  
\- But, the fact is - Harry replied, and went on eating. - I thought kipakolhatnánk, then you could go for a walk. There is a village nearby, we see what kind of people live there.  
\- I think Muggles. If the witch who lived there, did not dare to come out of the woods ...  
\- There is no question that the village had not yet expired - Harry pinned down. - Besides, Christmas trees need to get.  
\- Lights in the woods - Draco replied with hostility. - Please, Harry, do not go out of here.  
\- Good, then the next will turn the plan: you kipakolsz, I'll go cut wood - wiped his mouth. - After all, I'm the man.  
\- Hey! - Draco snapped, but Harry had been received in the thick cloak travel.  
\- I will hurry back.

Harry steered into the living room two hours later, a nice little fir of Normandy, grass leaves and snow littered the floor.  
\- Vigyázhatnál damn purity! - Draco snapped. - I will not clean up after you! By the way, adding the one house elf.  
\- You should not even think - Harry laughed as he set the tree next to the fireplace. - Come and see.  
\- Nice - said the Slytherin succinctly. - I do not care, but cleared away the remains of lunch, unpacked our stuff, I let him out of baglyodat is ...  
\- Thank you - Harry kissed his cheek, and the boy immediately stopped and blushed.  
\- And that you like to decorate? - He asked instead.  
\- I picked up a book from the library, that there are all kinds of furniture spells. A separate chapter is about Christmas. Accio - library book! - He raised his wand, and the volume of floor lerepülve slammed straight into his hands. - Let's see…  
Half an hour later shimmering, ever-it-never-melting snow-covered pine beds for adolescents, little lights flickered and silver spheres depended on it.  
\- It was good - Draco nodded and hugged her from behind Harry's waist. - Quite like those roxfortiak.  
\- I do not - Harry was modest, he sat down on the soft white carpet that is from bottom to admire his work. - Although there is sufficient .... ohhh!  
This is the last sigh Draco said, he licked the line of ear lobes, then gently bit into the soft skin.  
\- Draco ... come on ... you know, what are my terms ...  
\- Things I accepted it - the blond boy said softly. I want to feel myself, Harry. Let's do it.  
\- You ... Are you serious? - Wondered.  
\- The utmost seriousness.  
\- Do not move! - Harry jumped up and hurried up the stairs to take a minute to return to a familiar crucible in hand. - You see, I was preparing.  
Draco nodded and swallowed hard. He hoped that you will not regret your decision. Harry sat down across from her and looked into her eyes.  
\- Are you sure?  
The blond boy nodded again, although slightly nervously.  
\- You can take you to get from me this for Christmas?  
\- You can take - the Gryffindor smiled and pulled her closer to kiss him. Draco removed his shirt around and pulled off Harry's sweater also have found each other again before their lips. The Gryffindor tightly hugged his friend who sighed so.  
\- Harry ...  
\- Do you smell that? - He asked softly, slightly előrelendítette his crotch. Draco sighed again as he clutched the black curls. - You do it to me. Crazy about you.  
Draco kissed his neck while the Gryffindor gently on the soft carpet laid the body. Harry stroked the boy's chest and abdomen, gently biting her nipples and licked the navel, and Draco began increasingly uneasy the rest of her clothes.  
\- Harry ... his pants - he groaned, and the friend looked up at him.  
\- Oh, of course - she whispered, her hands and feet already placed the inter-bump. Draco could not even breathe as Harry slowly freed him of his pants.  
\- I want you madly - the blonde whispered into his ear as he wrapped his fingers had a tumescence. - I was so mad I want to ...  
Draco groaned and closed his eyes as Harry began to move her hand. He fondly watched his friend panting and shivering in the wake of touch. Then he grabbed her hand and let her be a little compose himself as he removed his own pants.  
\- Ah, Harry - Draco groaned, kissed her again what the Gryffindor. Síkosítós tégelyért blindly reached out, he unscrewed the lid and dipped two fingers on the gel.  
\- Close your eyes - asked Draco obeyed.  
Harry was a bit nervous to mess up something, but I began to gently slide a finger at Draco.  
\- It's okay - she told the boy unwittingly összeránduló. - I am protecting you.  
\- I know - he sighed, and Harry felt immediately as Draco's muscles relax so slowly withdrew into the game on the second finger. Patiently, massaging, stroking the inside, while Draco who has not opened his eyes and raspy voice, he said:  
\- Now I am quite dilated.  
Harry nodded and pulled his fingers out of it to make your own manhood is smeared with a lubricant. Located a little bit, he puts both hands on Draco's hips and slightly raised. Draco looked at him expectantly, and he swallowed hard as he lunged forward and entered her.  
Draco shouted, and Harry was sure that this was not a cry of pain which leaves the man's lips. He was breathing hard - yet never felt such a grip around the erection, moreover, was there any hot ...  
\- It is wonderful - he whispered as he brushed a stray blond hair out of her face. Very slowly he began to move him, and Draco moaned softly below, further fueled by his desire.  
Impulsively, Harry grabbed his knees and lifted his leg. He felt his manhood pozícióváltástól to hit Draco something you have not noticed, the boy cried.  
\- I liked?  
\- Oh, God, yes - he gasped. - Do it again!  
The Gryffindor gladly complied with the request and repeated the gesture several times, and the blond boy cried louder ones.  
\- Harry! - It was over. The belly enjoyed his own and Harry could barely see the amazing feelings that are conducted only dash of color in front of his eyes. Draco's muscles hullámozva rándultak together around what he himself does not even know, but Harry was almost driven mad.  
\- Come on - she whispered Draco. - I know you're about gotcha ...  
Harry even made a few try to move, but felt too narrow space with Draco. One last cry she also climaxed, then shivering in her lover's body into flames.  
\- Dear God - intermittent gasped and buried her face Draco's hair. - It's ... I do not find words ...  
\- Do not really get used to it - Draco muttered.  
\- We? How come? - Harry wondered.  
\- You get it, as we have already discussed, there was a one-off.  
\- This just can not be serious - shocked Harry. - But ... did you enjoy. Or not?  
\- But - he replied laconically, and pushed himself to a sitting position.  
\- Then what's the problem? - He asked quietly. - Battered something, right?  
\- Non - Draco lied. - Forget - shrugged and stared at the crackling fire.  
\- Angry with me for some reason? There's something I did wrong? - Harry asked anxiously.  
\- No, you ... you were wonderful - he said Draco and Harry's head on his shoulder.  
Harry realized there was no point in further faggatnia friend so easily embraced and looked burned in the fireplace columns.  
\- I'll make a cup of tea - stood up at last. He got yourself in shorts and a T-shirt, then still sitting on the carpet, staring at Draco turned to contempt. - You want one too?  
He nodded slowly and Harry soon after returned with two steaming mugs.  
\- There you go - Draco handed it to one of them. - Four sugar in it.  
\- How did you know…? - Wondered the Slytherin.  
\- I saw that you put into it in the morning is always much - Harry waved his hand and plopped down next to the carpet.  
\- After kitagadt my father, my situation was not rosy - he said quietly, Draco, and took a sip of his tea. - I have a room in the Leaky Cauldron, but the money soon ran out. Work and accommodation had to, but because I'm not finished at the school, no one wanted to apply. Finally, a plump witch pity. Are you sure you do not know the location because it is away from the busy part of Diagon Alley, but I got a job there. I cleaned, I drink tap and helped write the girls schedule.  
\- Girls? - Harry asked back.  
\- Whores - Draco said softly. - It was a brothel, Harry. The madam assured me that he does not deal with men, women held only for the job, so I dared to stay there. Then one day a stranger entered whom have never seen before, and threw a bag of galleons on the counter. He ordered a drink and asked the Madame, what you have to offer them. He began listed the best girls, but he kept his eyes at me as she wiped the glasses. Then he pointed at me and asked, "And he?". "He's not for sale," said the madam, then he says things like that just served and I clean, I'm not educating the ancient masters accountable. But until then he tied the stranger insisted, will shed more and more of gold coins on the counter that eventually gave way to him.  
He gulped, stroking the rim of the mug to soothe himself.  
\- And from then on I was. A whore. Who could be taken into account. Night after night people came and paid to megerőszakolhassanak. Do you remember how I treated you terribly recently, there, in the shower? With me every night they did, sometimes within an hour four of them. But I did not dare to go, because there was nowhere.  
\- My God, Draco, why do not you tell me this before - he whispered, hugging the boy.  
\- So I'm not because I did not want to do this because I do not love you, simply had too many bad memories ... - muttered, and Harry's chest to her face and began to cry softly.  
\- Shhh - csitítgatta the Gryffindor as he stroked the blond hair. - There is already over. Past.  
\- Tu-dom - hüppögte intermittent.  
\- I am protecting you. More nobody hurt, I promise you - she whispered in his ear. Draco nodded, wiping her tears and drank the rest of his tea. - Let ourselves tomorrow - Harry said, and Draco nodded. The cups brought into the kitchen, then followed him upstairs. When he entered the bedroom, Draco snuggled into bed herself. Harry joined her and pulled her to the still slightly trembling body.  
\- I do not mind to be a whore to share your bed? - He asked for effortless voice.  
\- I do not see none - Harry replied softly and kissed his friend.

When he woke up the next morning Draco, Harry had not been lying next to him. He rubbed his eyes and staggered out of bed. Divine fragrance flew up the stairs, indicating that Harry swung into action again downstairs in the kitchen.  
\- Um - Draco sniffed as he pulled the stairs. - Coffee, ham, eggs, toast and holy ... Merlin's beard!  
Draco almost fell down the stairs, I was surprised that Harry was wearing only a loin-cloth apron by way whilst preparing breakfast. The Gryffindor, as if he had just noticed the blond boy smiled.  
\- Good morning - greeted him.  
\- You too - he said, swallowing hard as he looked starved view of Harry's muscular torso.  
\- Looks like somebody avoided the comb in the morning - he noted.  
\- Oh, do not talk! If you have ever seen as a comb! - Draco grimaced, but immediately stopped upscale chip formation when Harry turned his back to wash his hands, thus revealing her bare bottom.  
\- I hope you have an appetite - Harry continued his melodious voice as he wiped his hands. Draco came up behind and gently hozzádörgölődzött. - Awww ... I see you.  
\- But how - murmured the Slytherin and grabbed Harry's ass.  
\- It's getting cold in the morning - said Harry parched throat.  
\- Be so much trouble - Draco said, and turned to face him her boyfriend to kiss him. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and let Draco felültesse on the kitchen counter.  
\- Where are your lubricant? - Draco muttered. Harry picked up his wand forgotten by the stove, and nonverbal begyűjtőbűbájjal summoned a small jar. - Well done.  
\- Thank you - Harry smiled as he reached into the jar and put his hand on Draco's manhood. Fast movements rubbed the boy's erection, while another passionate kiss on the lips. Draco squeezed his thigh, indicating that finish what he was doing, and he reached for the jar - but Harry grabbed his hand.  
\- Let's do so - she whispered, just to demonstrate the seriousness of intent, crossed his legs behind the blond boy's hips.  
\- Sure? - He asked with concern that it might cause pain to his friend again.  
\- I can not wait any longer - she breathed in his ear, and Draco lifted slightly, and then let her manhood. Harry sighed. Now that he did not feel himself in front of the thin fingers, it was a million times more intense is the wonderful feeling of tension - even a little hurt him, but I did not mind. Draco gently moving it back and forth, and he was faint moaning and clutching the blond locks.  
\- My God - he whispered, because thanks to the tight embrace of towering manhood Slytherin rubbed hard hasizmának. - Draco, I can not stand ...  
\- Even a little bit - he asked softly, and gritted his teeth as he slowed his pace even for a moment. - Hold on a little longer ...  
Harry tried to be strong, he kept saying to himself that this moment still survive, but to no avail - Draco suddenly yanked off the counter and struck him that certain points that yesterday he's well-found friends, and climaxed with a final shout.  
\- Damn it - swore Draco. Harry now that he was not prepared for this, much tighter and tighter it was, as usual, and this made it hard for the job. Especially now that it locks as usual, he stretched his muscles. In a final push to the summit he gave himself and hugged Harry  
\- I love you - whispered, still dazed.  
\- Me too. More than anything ... - Harry emerged from his embrace, and when Draco away from her, jumped down from the counter.  
\- I think you ought lefürödnünk before megreggelizünk - Harry said.  
\- Great idea - Draco nodded and headed for the stairs. - And it would be better if we go into a separate, just to really deal with showering.  
Harry nodded assent and advance to let Draco in the bath. The blond boy drenched himself inside twenty minutes, and when he came out, Harry is pushed down properly because of that.  
\- Not that I do not like to seize the síkosítótól certain testnedveidtől, but I have a little siethettél.  
\- Maybe you should not have belekenned stuff in my hair - Draco replied indignantly, and went to the cupboard to fetch clean clothes for himself.  
Harry said nothing, but hurried into the shower.  
After about five minutes, both of them were in the kitchen - Harry standing in the English wanted to eat breakfast tend to Draco did not want to be left alone.  
\- This is completely cold - he said in frustration.  
\- Because I fucked the time - Harry pointed out.  
\- Really - he grinned and stuffed her mouth with a piece of toast party.  
\- I figured out today that really megejthetnénk walk in the woods.  
\- Whatever - Draco shrugged, after a pull drank all the coffee.  
Finally, they did not go out anywhere, because the snow has been falling now permanently storm intensified. In truth, Harry did not mind that the rooms are doomed to captivity, so at least had the opportunity to deal with domestic tasks.  
\- Or terrible - complained Draco, who had just tossed aside the book he had been turning over. - Boring but watch as you sit and write.  
\- I'm sorry - she said without a drop of pity.  
\- You know, it would be good if we do something. Say, sakkozhatnánk or do not know.  
\- Draco, I'm busy. You see, many things to do.  
\- Then what sould I do? Her knitting socks a little házimanónknak?  
\- Excellent idea - he said.  
\- Bored - Draco whined.  
\- Book yourself - he suggested.  
\- Well, there's something I do gladly - said Draco quietly on the couch and moved closer to Harry. The Gryffindor felt the hot breath on the neck of the boy, but did not move until Draco lip skin above the collarbone was not affected.  
\- I do not need right now - she whispered, but it did not turn out. For a moment, let that elgyöngítse fine tremors he felt in his stomach, and then cleared his throat. - Draco.  
\- Huh? - He asked, as if the slightest no idea what he did wrong.  
\- I need to finish this essay ... - he said slowly.  
\- You'll finish later - shrugged Draco and Harry unbuttoned the top button ingjének.  
\- Do not do it ... you do not remember what we did in the morning? - Harry gulped.  
\- Yes, I remember perfectly - Draco murmured as he swung one leg to the other side, Harry, and was located astride above it. - I was thinking that maybe we could become again.  
\- You said it was just a one-off - he groaned Harry, who is already a smaller number felt the pants.  
\- I changed my mind - simply said, and slipped out of his own sweater. He gently kissed Harry as he helped his shirt. Draco reached for his wand and summoned the síkosítós crucible.  
\- There she goes - handed it to his friend as he kicked off his pants. Harry reached into a small dish was dry mouth, and Draco reached the entrance. He did not even wait to belécsúsztassa finger eagerly sat in her hands and sighed languidly.  
\- Harry - he whispered as he slowly began tágítgatni. A glance at the glowing green eyes pierced while Harry blindly reached for his pants.  
Harry enjoyed every moment I spent with Draco, but it was different somehow now. No promises made to him that will do this for him, had not even asked him, he himself offered up, and it seemed absolutely trusted him.  
\- Love - slipped out of his mouth again in the morning's testimony.  
\- I love you - Draco said. - Now it will be good ...  
\- Sure? - Harry asked anxiously. - I do not want to hurt ...  
\- You will not - he said firmly, and Harry pulled mid-thigh shorts. Harry sighed as Draco slippery fingers were applied to a portion of the lubricant manhood, and Draco descended clinging tightly to the tumescence. Harry felt the heat stunning inside and groaned loudly. Draco deepened, looked almost pensive look on his face as he began to move smoothly over it. Harry gripped the boy's buttocks along two sides and almost lost in the silver-colored iris. He remembered having to reciprocate somehow this friend, so Draco was ágyékéhoz, but before he could nekiláthatott the indulgence of Draco shoved his hands.  
\- Do not, Harry. Do not bother me now.  
\- Why? - More elhalóbb was puzzled voice, trying to restrain himself.  
\- That's not good, Harry? - Asked more of a Slytherin, he hands his friend's shoulder. - I do not like?  
\- No way No, it's not like that - he whispered, taking a moment not eliminate the established eye contact with them.  
\- Then what are you waiting for? - Breathed. - Come on, I know you're close.  
\- No, Draco, do not do it - asked. - And you…  
But he could not finish because he was unable to speak for a moment. Draco since become an ever stronger and tougher moves.  
\- Come on, Harry - he whispered.  
The boy could still roughly ten seconds - and then felt that began a strange tingling búbjából shaking his head and crept lower and lower. Finally, the groin argument broke out of it, Draco's name on his lips and he reached the top. The room and Draco color pacákká carried with him while tightly hugged his friend's body. Some time later, when Harry's vision had cleared, he loosened his grip, Draco, evolving to embrace slipped off him.  
\- Why did you do that? - Harry asked softly, stroking the boy's face. - Why do not you let me please me?  
\- For now, I wanted to make you happy - he said, his fingers absently patterns on Harry's chest. - You know what I said yesterday ... I just wanted to thank you not to treat me differently because of it.  
\- But you think I'm just happy that you did not do well? - asked.  
\- But it was good - Draco protested weakly. - I welcome ... Harry, you're not counting, to whom many ...  
\- No, not counting, but I drive two - Gryffindor snapped. - Stand up! - He demanded.  
\- Harry, there's no need for ...  
\- I told you to stand up - repeated Harry, Draco reluctantly got up. - Break the legs!  
Draco grimace was small of Harry moved closer to the edge of the sofa. Draco pleading for attention manhood point was at the right height.  
\- Harry, what ... - Draco started but could not finish his question because it is completely absorbed the attention of Harry's mouth to get an erection. He kissed the tip, and has absorbed deeply, while Draco's knees buckled slightly, and the boy clinging tangle of curls. Hardly lasted more than a minute.  
\- Harry ... - moaned and then a last cry of his friend enjoyed her mouth.  
The Gryffindor a seemingly endless moment helplessly stood (or rather sat) Draco's mouth enjoyment of evidence. It would violate you spit? Certainly, since he had never done so. But is it for you to fight for the Tokai this hot, sticky thing? He tried to think that it comes from Dracóból, for the boy, he loves as he swallowed hard. Even he was surprised that no keck.  
\- So - he muttered, while Draco cuddled in her lap and her head in his shoulder.  
\- I love the smell of your skin - half asleep, she whispered. - I do not know what is similar, but very good ...  
Harry ran a hand through his blond hair and kissed his friend.  
\- I'm so lucky for being there for me - she whispered in his ear. - I do not know what I would do without you.  
\- Well, go to bed with someone who does not deserve so much more than me - he said, and smiled. - Like the Weasley girl.  
\- Probably you are right. It's good to see you, and you saved me such a fateful step left.  
\- Right? - He muttered softly. - Harry, I'm really tired. I can not keep my eyes open.  
\- You can go to sleep - he said, although he knew that the cut in szunyát within two minutes without any special instructions Draco. The instruction books for he thought that perhaps should complete the thesis, but then I looked at the Slytherins evenly breather, and chose instead to take advantage of this opportunity in a small sleep.


End file.
